Of Two Worlds
by crai22
Summary: It is late November in Haven City, and Jak is bored out of his mind. After a very peculiar dream, Jak is sent on a mission by Torn (Freedom League's 5 star general) to investigate a possibly new species of Metalheads living in both Haven Forest and the mountain pass in Haven City. What Jak finds in Haven City's forest isn't what he is expecting, and what it does surprises him to.
1. Chapter 1

**Read this thing first to understand the story a bit.**

_** Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. This will be the only chapter if nobody comments on it after 2 months, so comment and the story will go this is how this story is going to work so you can get the full effect. When you see anything in parenthesis & italics (ex: italics), it means there is a song i found fitting for the scene, & usually is put above the paragraph i want you to listen to music to and will be in parenthesis. For example (Tigre note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube). So, here we go. Oh yeah, i only own my OCs, and the general idea of the story, since it's based of after the last Jak and Daxter game, (spoiler alert) & like 20 years after The Legend Of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon.**_

"I'm bored out of my mind," I said emotionless to my bedroom ceiling. It had been a long time since I had done anything 'amazing' or 'heroic' for a while now. The last thing 'heroic' I've done was defeat Skyheed, & stop the planet's core from malfunctioning. That was in mid-spring, & it is now three days until November. I sit up & begin to think about what happened from then till now.

A lot of things have happened since then. During the summer, Daxter did something that surprised everyone, but I think it surprised Tess the most. On July twenty third, Daxter, being the playboy we all know, proposed in front of everyone to Tess. Nobody ever imagined him ever tieing the knot, heck, not even Tess herself saw it coming. Since then, Daxter & Tess have been thoroughly planning their wedding, being held on the day Daxter had proposed to Tess this coming year. After a few weeks of late night planning, & me finding Daxter face down over plans, Daxter decided to move in with Tess at her apartment over the bar that they owned together. I haven't seen Daxter that much since then. The only time I see Daxter any more is when either Daxter or Tess need me to help get something off of a high shelf, which you would think would be all the time, but you'd be surprised on how little that actually happens.

About a month after that, Keira & I broke up, & I'd rather not think about that right now, but I will tell you a little bit of what happened. We didn't have a huge argument or anything like that, it's just, well, we both felt the same about our current relationship. It wasn't working, & neither one of us wanted to be the one to say it first. So after a few weeks of awkward silence between each other, Kiera told me to come down to The Naughty Ottsel one night, & after a silent dinner together, she was the one to break it to me. As she ended in tears, I told her that I had felt the same way, & it was just that I didn't want to break her feelings. After that, we smiled at each other, finished eating, & said that we each hoped we would find someone new. We then parted ways, knowing we would still be friends.

The sound of my floor creaking brings me out of my thoughts. I snatch up my gun, & silently run up to my bedroom door. I stand next to it, & slowly steady myself. I whip around the corner, pointing the gun down the hall, prepared to shoot. I don't see anything there, & slowly continue down the hall, my footsteps silent. I reach the apartment's only bathroom door & slowly push it open. I switch on the light & whip open the shower curtain to see no one standing there. I walk back out of the bathroom & continue down the hall. "It's just your imagination, you idiot," says my dark side flatly. I ignore Dark's resonating voice in my head & continue down the hall. As I peak into what used to be Daxter's bedroom, I hear Light's angelic, yet stern voice. "Though you are no idiot,I must agree with my dark brother, it is just your imagination, Jak" my light side says softly. "I guess you guys are right," I say telepathically to Light & Dark.

I walk into the living room, sit on the couch, & turn on the TV. I lazily flip through the channels, nothing but news reports & other things I don't care about. "Nothing on," I say to the screen. I then get up & walk over to my home phone suspended from the wall. I dial in Daxter & Tess' number & wait for them to pick up. "Hey Jak, what's up?" Daxter says. I hear in Daxter's voice that he was doing something actually important before I had called. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you guys needed any help with anything, I've nothing better to do here" I say brushing a few strands of my lime-lemon colored hair out of my eyes. "No, sorry Jak, we don't really need anything right now. Tess & I are planning out the seating arrangements right now, so hey, if you want to do something later, I can come over if you want," Daxter says, hearing the boredom in my voice. "Alright, guess I'll see you later maybe, bye Dax," I say feeling slightly useless at the moment. "Bye Jak" Daxter says, hanging up. I put down the phone & walk over to the couch & lay down staring at the blank TV screen. As I drift off to sleep, which is the only thing I seem to do anymore, I think "I wonder if Torn has something I could do for him." When I finally fall asleep, a strange dream comes to me, & it has more to do with my life than I ever thought a dream could have.

**This a thing a friend of mine is writing who parents won't let them join people. So to be nice I offered to post it for them and I mean no offense to you if you are reading this but... wow this is short and I have to admit interesting in a strange way. Well anyways I have finally come out of my writers block a bit at least so I can update some of my stories on this web sight so now I have to get away from Crash who somehow returned and has just now discovered the hedge clippers and is coming for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**again note I'm putting this up for a friend who's parents wont let then join **

**Author's note: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the parentheses. Now don't you worry, this chapter won't (hopefully) be as slow as the first one. Stuff I own: All my OCs & plot idea Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go.**

Jak's P.O.V.

Warmth, I feel it, warmth spreading across my body, encasing my body in it's invisible fingers. I open my eyes to see that I'm flying high above strange tree tops & a golden river. I take a deep breathe in through my nose, smelling the warm, sweet scent of summer. Very fast do these foreign trees zip by, & as I continue to look at them, I notice something strange about these trees. What I notice is that these trees aren't even trees at all, they are gigantic mushrooms! Huge mushrooms with great, round stems & even larger, spotted,light brown tops. Few actual trees dot the landscape.

I swoop down to where I could touch the mushroom tops, & look into the river at my reflection. What I see staring back at me isn't me though. I see a large, reptilian creature with wings... with my skin, eye, & even hair color. This creature's hide is covered with ragged yellow stripes. The underbelly, hand claws, horns, & tail spike were all black. Its wing membrane, however, was light blue, so bright of a blue it reminded me of light eco. On its chin, a small, green & yellow frill-type grew from where my goatee should have been. As I do a small barrel roll in the air, I managed to catch a glimpse of what abnormalities resided on my back. A red & green, frill-like crest ran down my spine, starting at the top of my head, running in between my four horns, all the way to where my midnight black tail spike started. From where the ragged, yellow strips originate, I see a single, solid, smooth-edged, medium blue stripe runs from nose to tail spike.

I look up in the direction of what I'm flying towards. I see a mountain range looming in the distance. Though I am traveling very fast, I doubt I would make it to the mountain range in a single day. As I observe the montain, I decide to get a better look at my hands. As soon as I lift my right hand, the first thing I notice is that I still have five fingers, but these fingers are short & stubby, but very muscular. I try to see if my claws are like an ottsel's, & extend my claws. Sure enough, more of my claws show themselves. These wicked, black blades protruding from my finger tips have thousands of tiny, sharp serrations. "Man, it would suck getting hit by one of these," I think to myself. I then notice that the underside of each finger, & my palm has a paw-pad like formation on it. Surrounding these pads, & peaking between my fingers is the color of the underside of my hands, which is the same medium blue the stripe on my back was.

I'm interrupted from my curious observations when the sound of other sets of wings flapping reach my none-existent ears, which I'm guessing are only skin covered holes in my head, somewhere near my horns. I look to my left to see another reptilian creature flying next to me. Its pitch black skin, pure white horns, eco green eyes, braided red & blue hair, & what appeared to be silver armor glistening in the summer sun. Its eyes sparkle gently at me, almost lovingly. It smiles at me, its smile very human, & not freaky like what you would think would think coming from a reptile. I then notice just how large this other creature is. The thing is about my height, without the tail. I smile back at it, for some reason sheepishly.

I then turn my head towards the sound of another set of wings flapping, these sounding much larger than the first creature's wings. When I first catch sight of this other creature, at first I think it was the same creature I saw before. On closer inspection, I see that this creature is infact much larger than the first one I saw, but still very similar to it in appearance. Only very few differences are noticeable between the two creatures. This creature is black, has green eyes, & the same number & structure of horns as the first one, but this creature is larger, older appearing, has no hair on its head, & only has armer around a small section of its neck, tail, wrists, & ankles. It looks at me with a motherly glint in its eye, yet a slightly almost annoyed tinge to it.

I hear a third set of wings above me, & I look up to see the pale, dingy colored, yellow underbelly of another winged reptile. It looks down at me, & immediately gives me a gentle smile. This creature's skin & eyes are both purple, its gentle eyes only a few shades brighter than its skin. On its head are only two, angled, orange horns. Between these horns is a orange & yellow crest that from the looks of it continues down its back. This creature is again, larger than the first one, & isn't wearing any armor. I then return my gaze to the first creature that I saw. It looks at me again, & smiles. After a few seconds, it opens its mouth as if to say something, but what comes out isn't even words. A loud, rapid beeping fills the air as the feeling of warmth & this bright shining world begins to deteriorate, fading to a deep black abyss.

I open my eyes, to see that I am lying on my couch. As the fact that all those creatures were just the product of my unconscious mind, I notice that the beeping at the end of my dream is still present. I look over to the coffee table to see something I haven't seen in a long time. My old Underground communicator is going off, meaning I finally have something to do. I look at a message on the communicator to see it's from Torn. "Hey Jak, I need you to come down to the Freedom League HQ asap. This is important, so hurry up" the message reads. I quickly get up, grab my still loaded morph gun, & head out the door, ready & happy to do anything.

**Author's Note: Whew, so that was fun. I think this chapter definitely turned out better than the first one. Tell me what you guys think, cause I'm open to anything (except for really cruel criticism). Well, please review, & btw, you don't need a account to comment if you didn't know that already. Well, until next time. Tigre out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references So here we go.**

**Jak's P.O.V.**

As I walk out my apartment door, I begin to wonder what Torn wants me to do. "**Hopefully it's something I can fight, I NEED to rip something's organs out painfully... for them. I've been stuck like this for far too long**" I hear Dark's voice saying then darkly laughing in the back of my mind. "Oh, you twisted imbecile, don't you know that if you go killing innocents, their families will do the same to Jak?" Light's annoyed voice argues with my dark eco counterpart. "**I didn't say 'someone', idiot. I said 'something**." Dark retorts. "Guys, I'd hate to break up your conversation here, but SHUT UP." I yell annoyed mentally.

I get on my zoomer, & head to the Freedom League HQ, which happens to be where the Underground HQ used to be. As I go down the familiar streets, I think about the dream I had before Torn's message woke me. After I had woken up, I had gotten a strange feeling about the dream & what the mission from Torn might be. Not a funny as in 'ha ha' feeling about it, a strange, for shadowing feeling.

As I approach the old hideout, that strange feeling comes back, but stronger than it had before. "Do you know why I'm feeling like this over a dream, Light?" I ask my light eco persona. "I'm afraid I do not know that myself, Jak" Light answers, just as concerned as I am. I can't blame him, though. He did have the same dream as I did, & so did Dark. "What do you think, Dark?" I inquire. "**Dude, if Light doesn't know, how do you expect me to know? I've got the same feeling over it as you do, & even though he won't admit it, so does Light**" Dark answers, not very comfortingly. "Well, that didn't help" I say aloud to the rushing wind.

I pull up next to the automatic doors guarding the interior to the Freedom League HQ & get off my prize zoomer. When I reach the automatic doors, I see that the old Underground symbol is still there. I type in the old Underground code, not sure if it was still the same as it had been all those years ago. Sure enough, the old code works, the doors pull open, & I begin to walk down the newly improved hall down to the meeting table. Torn looks up at me from two other Freedom League officers, & gets a relieved look on his face. Two other Freedom League officers that had been sitting in chairs opposite of Torn look at me, immediately stand up & salute me. "At ease, soldiers." I say to them as I salute back to them. "Commander Jak, please sit down" Torn says sternly, but kindly all the same. "Torn, for the twentieth time, don't call me that. It's just Jak, not Sir, not Commander, & definitely not Commander Jak" I say to Torn just as sternly. Torn gives me a cocky grin, which switches to a slightly confused look to his face, then says " Where is Daxter?" I give him a disbelieving look & say "Torn, he is getting married this coming summer." Torn, giving an understanding look, nods his head knowingly "Oh yeah, that's right. Not used to seeing you without him, that's all."

As I sit in the chair Torn had motioned me to, I ask "So Torn, what do you need me for?" Torn sits down in his chair & says "I need you to go into the forest & see if you can't take a picture, or find any other evidence, of a creature that Carl & Luke here saw." I turn over to Carl & Luke, look at them expectantly & wave my hand in a small circle motioning one of them to start talking "Well, what did you see" I say impatiently. "Um, well Carl & I were walking in Haven forest 3 days, 7 hours, & 2 minutes ago when we caught a glimpse of a large creature. It was definitely over 6 ft long from the tip of it's nose to the hips. It looked reptilian almost, but it had large, blood red membrane wings,... & what looked like a few large horns. Oh yeah, it was also black with a dark red underbelly" Luke says trying to contain his nerves. "It was flying over you, you said" I ask curious at what exactly this creature could be. "Yeah, it was flying really fast towards the mountain pass" Carl says before Luke could answer me.

I lean forward, elbows on my knees "Go on," I say fully intrigued. Carl & Luke look at each other, making faces & nodding their heads, trying to get the other to speak. Finally, Carl starts up. "2 days, 12 hours, & 5 minutes ago we had a situation where we saw a creature that resembled the first creature, but smaller. We were walking through the mountain pass when we heard the sound of metalheads fighting. When we saw what was fighting the metalheads, we at first thought it was a woman until we saw the wings, tail, & watched it rip a metalheads' spine out by its head. It continued to fight... actually, more like massacre, the metalheads until they stopped attacking the unidentified creature & retreated. The creature then looked up at us with a surprised look, grabbed two metalhead corpses, & took off, running on it's hind legs at first then flying towards the top of the mountain" he finishes. "What did the creature look like" I ask, surprised by this creature's strength, twitching my head to the side unconsciously. "Well," Carl began, " It was jet black, like the first unidentified creature, about your height without its tail, two white horns that we could see, a blood red underbelly, & had long hair that was blue at the roots & faded to a vibrant red after about an inch or so. It also appeared to be wearing what looked like a steel bra & skirt." I lean back into my seat, letting the information sink in. All of a sudden, the dream I had invades my current thoughts.

What do you think, Jak? Are you up for this mission," Torn asks me, standing, his arms crossed. "Yeah, I can handle it. I'm going to need a camera though," I say with a confident smile on my face. "Well, I can get you that. You should bring a gun with you just in case, though. I don't want you getting killed out there," Torn says with a barely detectable hint of actual worry. " Why would I go confront this thing without a gun? This thing can rip out a metalhead's spine with its claws for Precursor's sake!" I say while giving Torn a disbelieving chuckle. "True," Torn says with a fake scowl. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Torn asks, with a smirk. " I need the camera," I say. Torn leaves the room, & quickly returns with the camera, tossing it to me. I catch it while thanking Torn, & begin walking out the door. As I exit, I hear Carl say something to Torn. "Are you really going to let him do this?" Carl says. Torn gives a single, rough, chuckle "I trust him, he's the best we've got. He's the person who took out the metalhead leader, Kor" Torn says. I hop on my zoomer & head to the Naughty Ottsel to see if Daxter wants to come, though I doubt he will.

**Author's Note: Well, that took forever to type & send to my publisher (crai22). Please comment, but nothing mean. Remember, you don't need an account in order to comment, in case you didn't know. Hoped you like it, Tigre out!**

**Publisher: All I got is fumes right now again... what is with me, maybe I need to read a new book or have a new experience. Crash has been asleep for a while and I got a character bio for Atlas but I find it hard to do one for Tettra. They both are part of my Crash Bandicoot New residence fic and if you haven't read it please do and... oh no. I just found out that the Crash on the couch is a fake, and the real one has just found the... ATOM BOMB THAT HAS BEEN BURIED UNDER MY YARD!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go.**

Jak's POV

I park my cobalt blue, special customized, extra strength armored zoomer outside the Naughty Ottsel. After getting off my pride & joy in Haven City, I walk to the Naughty Ottsel's grimy, weather-beaten front door. I knock three times on the door, & press the buzzer next to the door twice to let Daxter know it is me. I hear the door unlock as it hums to life. As the door opens, I see Daxter sitting at the counter with a pile of paperwork to his right, & the days finished work to his left. I slowly walk in, trying to not seem as if I have to be anywhere in a hurry.

Hey Dax, what's up?" I ask once I reach the counter. "Oh, just doing alot of brain-torchering calculations, finding out just what things can be left out, stuff like that," Daxter says distractedly. I look down at the paper work to see hundreds of additions, many of which were either crossed or scribbled out. "Geez, that is way too much for one person to do by themself, where is Tess?" I think to myself after realizing just how much paperwork he had already done, & still has to do. "Well, I have a proposition for you. Do you want to have a break from all this paperwork & do something exciting?" I ask, seeing just how stressed Daxter was. "What do you mean by 'exciting,' Jak?" Daxter asks while looking up sarcastically, but still obviously curious at what I had to say.

"Well," I started off, "these guys at work, Carl & Luke, saw two unidentified creatures near or heading towards the Haven City Mountain pass, & Torn wanted me to go on a recon mission to see if I could snap a few pictures of them. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't come, plus, it'll get you away from all that paperwork for about 3 hours, so what do you say, Dax? Are you going to come with me, for old times' sake?" I say, trying to make the mission sound the least dangerous as humanly possible. Daxter stops writing to look up at me, weighing the options & the consequences in his head visible upon his small, furry face. "Sorry man, I can't. Tess is out shopping, & you know I would have to clear this with her face to face first, or else I would go. I also have to get this done, & you know it would be better to do this now instead of a month before the wedding." Daxter says, a truly genuine upset expression on his face. "Oh, that's alright Dax, I had a feeling asking this was kind of pointless before I came in here" I say putting on a small half-smile, slightly dispirited. Daxter gives me an understanding face, then says "Jak, I truly am sorry, it's just that I have alot more responsibilities now then I did before, or else I would go with you" he apologizing with a sad tone to his voice. "Dax, I mean it, it's alright. I understand what you are going through, & I know you have allot to do, man, so don't feel bad" I say while getting up from my seat next to Daxter & walking to the door, "See you later, Dax." "See you later Jak" I hear Daxter say behind me as the door closes.

I get back on my zoomer & start heading to the Haven City Mountain lock. When I get there, I park my zoomer directly in front of the lock & jump off. I wait for less then a second in front of the door when it opens. I walk inside the small transition room, & wait in front of the door to the mountain pass. When the door opens, I walk into the silent mountain pass & take a breathe of somewhat clean air. I take out my communicator & bring up the patrol map that Carl & Luke had taken when they had seen the second unidentified creature.

I start on the path, taking the left to get to the eco-powered elevator that the Precursors had built all that time ago. "Wait, was it the Precursors or me that built this elevator?" I question mentally. "It was the Precursors, Jak," Light says in the back of my mind. "Okay good, because I have no idea how to do any of this" I reply to Light. "**You will in time, Jak**" Dark says, surprisingly sagely. "Since when did you decide to start giving me useful advice?" I ask Dark sarcastically while taking a right into a small path where I remember fighting shielded Metalheads.

"**Since just now, idiot**" Dark says just as sarcastically as I had in his deep, echoing version of my voice. I smile & shake my head while taking a turn onto an overgrown path that I hadn't noticed when I was fighting Baron Praxis. As I continue down the path, the trees to my right begin to get so dense that I couldn't possibly run through them, even if I had to. To my right, a large cliff with sharp, jagged chunks of rock jutting out keeps me from being able to get too close. After a few minutes of walking, I begin to get the feeling that something is going to ambush me, so I take out my morph gun & switch to the Vulcan Fury mod just in case any cocky Metalhead decides to try its luck at taking me down. I look down at the map to see that I am already almost at the location where the second mysterious creature was spotted by Carl & Luke.

I hear a branch breaking ahead of me & snap my head up, already aiming my gun. I see nothing, & continue to very slowly walk forward, looking over my shoulder every few steps. After sketchily creeping around a bend, I see a small clearing that looked like a resting area with low set branches, the trees surrounding the area except for a small area occupied by the side of the cliff, a large boulder that had fallen from the cliff a long time ago from the looks of the stone, & a rotting tree trunk that was rather recently felled, possibly only a few weeks ago. I continue carefully down the path, looking at the branches above my head just incise any Metalheads were resting in the tree branches above me. On a branch directly above the path, I notice a strange, almost shifting shadow seemingly resting on the branch. I stare at it for a few moments, having the strange feeling that the shadow is staring right back at me. After a few more seconds of watching the seething shadow, I shake the strange feeling from my head & continue down the path. Less then three seconds after passing under the branch, I hear a quick, low growl, but long like a regretted sigh of relief come emanate from behind me. I whip around & see glittering, cat-like pupiled, green eyes staring at me from the branch that I had just passed under. I then notice the rest of the creature, & realize that this was the creature that Carl & Luke had seen in the forest. The creature that had ripped out a Metalhead's spine by its skull. "Oh crap" Dark, Light, & I all say at once.

**Author: Dun, dun duuunnnn! What do you guys think of that? I have some news to tell. Since it has been taking me forever to post chapters lately, I decided on a way to resolve that problem for anyone who happens to be reading. Inspired by a certain x-jam-x, I have decided to (attempt to) post a new chapter every 15th & 30th of every moth, excluding this one, since I still have to write it, & I am a freshman in high school will boatloads of homework every other night. So, with that out of the way, I am also curious if any of you viewers have any ideas where I could go with the story after I introduce a few more characters (they are mentioned at the top). **

**Publisher: I go to the same school and get even more homework but I can still publish something at least once a week. The author just gets distracted by other things... but due to this writers block I haven't been able to think of anything for any of my stories. -_- Though I have started writing a crossover of my own where I bring in my assassin from Crash Bandicoot New residence. That reminds me I still haven't fixed the Bio for him or Tettra, because they are ridiculously long. Oh well I need some help for a new story idea people and I already have two choices in the works, choice #1 is a Spyro story not a crossover. #2 is a Star Trek the Next Generation also not a crossover involving different people that in their own way is strange. Or I could just do a Danny Phantom thing... though I doubt anyone will like it what with me being bad at trying to capture how the characters act. Well I have to run, because Tettra is outside my place with Crash and I think that their planning on storming the place. At least I prepared for this day and got a stock of food in a bunker fifty miles away from my place and fifty miles underground.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go. **_

**Unknown P.O.V. **

"Love," my mother called from the living room of our house," come here please!" "What does she want?" I think to myself as I thunder down the old rotting stairs that lead from the top floor, me & my double step uncle the only ones who could use the upstairs room without having to worry about falling through the floor. "Yes, mom?" I say once I catch sight of her, her black scales glistening in the sparse light coming in from the living room's only window. "It is time for your turn to go Metalhead hunting you know, right? " she said, her green eyes glittering with annoyance & grinning with playful mockery at how I had forgotten, again. "Oh, sorry mom, I was watching the birds that had roosted outside my window," I reply quickly & truly. "Uh huh," my mother says, her playful smile now spreading across her arrow-head shaped face to her eyes.

"Mom, I'm telling you the truth, I showed the nest to you yesterday!" I say, a little annoyed. "Cynder, stop teasing your daughter," I hear my step-dad call from a different room in our crumbling house. "Aw, Spyro, must you always ruin my fun?" she says back, her smile now in her voice. "You know mom, Spyro has a point when he says that its hard to tell what your true emotion is from your face sometimes, I confused that smile of yours for a grimace," I say with a smile on my face now, too. "Well, shouldn't you have known from the scent?" my mother says smiling, " And I know Spyro isn't your true father, but would it kill you to call him 'dad' once in a while?It hurts his heart that you don't even call him that" she says, the smile falling off her face. "Sorry, it's just... it's just... never mind. What was it that you wanted?" I say, trying to figure out a way to say 'Well, because he isn't my dad' without disappointing my mother,sounding like a little girl, and sounding like a spoiled brat, which I'm not.

"I just wanted you to go outside & do something, you've been sitting in your room all day" she says, a half-smile on her lips "explore or something, just go outside." "Can I go into the city?!" I ask excitedly, since I barely get to go into the city. "Meldalvyna," she starts, "you know you aren't allowed in the city unless we need you to go get building supplies for our house. And unless you want to go in to get a job where you never have to show your face to the humans, then I suggest you go right ahead" she finishes, trying to convince me not to go. "Mom, the last time you went into the city was twenty-two years ago, & the last time I had to go get supplies, the city had changed from what it was in your & Spy- I mean dad's, description. The closest to a K.G I've seen in the city would be a Freedom League officer" I complain. " Meldalvyna, you cannot go into Haven City, and I don't care at how much it has changed, you will not go into that city without my permission!" my mother yells, making her point. "Fine I won't go into the city," I say quietly, defeated.

I walk outside, trying to decide what to do now that I'm outdoors. "Well, it's too cold to swim, I can't draw or paint since my stuff is in the house,...hmph" I think to myself. Suddenly it hits me, cliff-diving! I take off into the air, heading towards my favorite cliff in Haven City Forest. I land on my hind legs, run to the edge of the the cliff, & leap into the air out into the air. As I plummet, I close my eyes, feeling the air rushing through my braided red & blue hair, one of the traits from my human father, may he, whoever he was, rest in peace. I open my eyes, & bring my concentration back to my fall, here comes the hard part. I rocket through the tree branches, avoiding the thick, sturdy ones. Just before I come face to face with the ground, I level out, arcing gracefully back into a flight instead of a fall.

I fly towards my favorite resting branch to let the adrenaline rush slow down. I land on the trunk of the tree, digging my serrated claws into the bark of the tree. A second after I land, I hear human footsteps creeping through the forest. I crawl up onto the branch as fast as possible, not paying attention to the smaller branches on the tree. I reach my branch, start to lay down, then SNAP!, a thicker twig sticking off the side of the branch breaks under my foot. I hear the foot steps stop, then after a few seconds they start up again slower than before, & closer to the cliff side than before, but still heading my way. I use my shadow ability, an elemental power I got from my mother, to blend in with the shadows. A few seconds later, I see a human man with short blonde hair with lime green roots emerge from the forest. He looks up at the branch I'm in, & stares confusedly at me with his ocean blue eyes. As he stares, besides the pounding in my ear holes, I take notice that he is wearing a blue Freedom League uniform. The man shakes his head, & passes the underneath me. I give off a sigh of relief, then immediately regret it. The sigh had come out as a rather loud growl. Out of surprise, I let my shadow ability slip, & the man is now staring at me with a face of surprise & horror. My eyes go to slits as I realize I have been spotted. I think to myself "Oh crap, might as well scare him away. Too bad, he's kinda cute, oh well."

_**Author's note: Hey everyone, what do you think of the story now that I have added in my OC Meldalvyna (pronounced mel-dal-vee-na)? Tell me what you think, or if you have any questions, I will answer them. In case you were wondering about Meldalyna, she is a hybrid between the humans (Jak, Torn, Kiera, etc.) & the dragons (Cynder, Spyro, etc.), & how she came to be (you know what I mean) will be mentioned later (maybe, but more than likely it will). So, if you have any ideas for the story, or want further descriptions of characters or scenes, etc., leave them in the reviews, & I will try to get to you. Well, until next time, Tigre out!**_

_**Publisher's Note: So far I've been trapped underground for a while now and I knew that the two of them would raid my place. Right now I have good news and bad news for everyone, I'm slowly getting over my writers block somehow thanks to that hit to the head. It was also thanks to that hit on the head that I started to have strange dreams of a lab somewhere with strange people that have strange powers. I know it's fake though, but it does give me a good idea for a matrix type of story or something else like Underworld: Awakening. But before I start it I will finish what I have in the works which include about three different stories and the one's I have yet to finish on my page. Until then I will stay in this bunker listening to the strange creatures that burrow around outside it trying to get to me. They seem like they had a problem with light though so for now I am safe and hopefully the three foot thick wall of pure titanium will hold. Until next time, I will have to finish writing what I have and make sure to keep watch for my next update on any of my stories that's not this one. For remember someone else is writing this story and updates come whenever they are ready... good... night**_

_**Mysterious note: Until the subject is ready get every bit of information you can on them and scan everything that they have written. We need to make sure that he doesn't revile anything that we are planning... turn that thing *BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, this is Tigre. This is my first story to ever be published, so please be nice if you comment. Remember anything in parentheses & italicized, ex:(Tigre Note: Look up "The Hanging Tree" on You Tube) means that in order to get the full feeling of a scene, you must open up another tab & look up whatever it says in the I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. So here we go. P.S: Sorry it took me so long, homework & this anime called S.A.C. distracted me when I should have been writing it all of last month. SORRY!**

Jak P.P.V.

The creature's round, oddly human shaped green cat pupil eyes stare into my own with a look of surprise, but the expression doesn't last for very long. As soon as it realizes it has been spotted, the creature stands perfectly balanced on the branch slightly above my head, but still infront of me, giving me a full view of the frightening animal. As it stands, it's rainbow red-at-the-ends & blue-at-the-roots hair swings down from it's position hidden on it's back in a thick braid held together by a metal bangle. Once it is fully standing, I notice what Carl & Luke described as the metal bra & skirt, chain mail in areas of movement while solid peaces the areas that doesn't move much. Not only that I notice, but I also see the highly contrasting, blood red underbelly of the beast. Then to my horror, the creature turns towards the trunk of the tree & begins walking down the trunk head first, digging its razor sharp claws into the wood, all the while staring me down with an intent look.

Once the creature reaches the bottom of the tree, it steps onto the grassy ground at the base of the trunk, heading straight towards me slowly & menacingly. As it nears my person, I get a regrettably closer look at the strange creature's markings. I notice on it's shoulders & forehead are dark blue, almost black groups of scales in the shapes of triangles & diamonds of various sizes. Under each of the creature's eyes are three grayish- light blue spaces underlining the eyelids. As the creature approaches, its black scales, green eyes, red hair, metal clothing, & what I now count as four horns atop its head sparkle in the sparse sunlight penetrating the dense tree canopy above as it stalks closer. Soon, the creature gets too close for comfort, & I begin to back away slowly, knowing that if I turn tail & run, this will make me its prey for sure.

Not looking where I'm going, I trip over a root behind me & fall against the the hard ground, & begin to scoot backwards as fast as possible from the ever approaching creature, dropping my gear bag in the process. Soon, I feel my back hit the only bolder in the whole clearing, the creature notices this, but continues to come closer. "So this is how I'm going to die," I think to myself. "I don't know why I thought of this, but I feel that this creature's intention is to only scare us away, not harm us" I hear Light say thoughtfully. "Sure, maybe the creature is going to invite us to dinner" Dark says sarcastically. I look up into the animal's eyes to see that my nose is less than an inch away from the end of the creature's snarling snout.

I turn my head to the side & close my eyes, waiting for the death blow. Instead of the life-ending bite that I was expecting, I hear the creature's growling stop. The sound of it sniffing my throat replaces its growling. I feel each of the creature's breaths, each inhale, every exhale. After a few uneasy & strangly silent seconds, the creature pulls away, still not growling, & instead gives off a small grunt. It backs away slowly, watching me as it goes, & sits down a few feet away from me across the tiny clearing, still staring me down, but the intent look in its eyes has vanished. Instead, there is a look of tense curiosity, as if it is waiting for something.

After a few minutes of staring each other down, I notice out of the corner of my eye that my bag is next to me, & I can see both the gun & the camera near the opening. I look back & forth between the creature & my bag as I inch my hand towards the camera. It realizes what I'm doing, it begins to snarl & growl again, & I whip my head up, to see if it has stood up, which it hasn't. I quickly pull my hand away from the bag, & as soon as I do, the creature stops growling. I reach towards the bag again, this time watching the creature, & just like before, it begins to growl, this time arching it's head lower. I retract my hand from the bag & try again three more times, just to see what it will do. "Light, I think you're right, but I don't think I should move just yet," I think. "**Yet again, glow boy could be correct, because if he wasn't, we'd be dead by now**" I hear Dark say calmly.

Meldalvyna's P.O.V.

A tense calm overtakes the forest as I sit across from the man who I could tell from his uniform & scent that he was part of the Freedom League. The smell of strained fear still hangs in the air that had eminated from the mystery man just a few seconds earlier. A few minutes later, I see the man's ocean blue eyes drift over to his bag, then back to me. He then slowly begins reaching towards his bag, bouncing his glance between me & his bag. "Oh crap, does he have a gun? What am I kidding, he probably does!" I think to myself, worried, but not letting it show on my face. I begin to growl & snarl, hoping it will stop the man, which to my relief he human then decides to do it again.

Like before, he begins reaching towards his bag, this time watching me the whole time. I growl at him again, this time lowering my head to look more menacing. It seems to do the trick, until he does it again, & again, & one more time just for the heck of it, it seems. After a few minutes the man finally stops, we sit staring at each other, for hours. Every once in a while the man adjusts himself, watching me all the way. As the long minutes pass by, I begin to get nervous. "Why isn't he leaving? I've got to go home sometime, it's getting dark" I think to myself worriedly. I look up into the setting sun, wondering whether or not the man is going to leave, then it hits me, he's waiting for me to leave so he that can leave too. I look back at the man & I see that he was watching me. I stare back at him with a worried look spread across my face, but remain sitting for a little while longer.

The man gives me a curious look. His eyes then slide down to his left wrist, on which was what I believe the humans call a watch. A worried look spreads across his slender, but still nicely wide face. His long ears twitch with annoyance at what he sees on his wrist device. I cautiously stand up, trying not to make a noise, but the man notices anyways. The man gets another worried look once he sees me standing. I give him a look & spread my wings, which only panics the man even more. I leap into the air & take off, leaving the man to his own devices, & head for home. As I fly, I wonder if the man will be there again tomorrow.

Jak P.O.V.

I whip my head up to the sound of the creature standing up, & once I do, the thing looks at me & spreads its gigantic wings. The spine of each wing is black while the membrane in between is the same blood red as the creature's underbelly. I then notice that at the tip & main joint of each wing is a sharp, blade like spine sticking off the wing a good inch or two. The creature leaps into the air, & at the peak of its jump, the animal powerfully flaps its wings & flies towards the top of Haven City Mountain. I sit & watch it fly gracefully for a few seconds & stand up, grabbing my bag, & start heading for the lock. Once I reach the lock, I begin to wonder if the mystery creature will be there tomorrow. I get out, hop on my zoomer, & head to the Freedom League HQ. When I finally reach the door, I then realize I forgot something. "I forgot to take its picture" I think to myself as I enter the main conference room & Torn is looking at me. "How'd the mission go, Jak?" Torn asks "Did you get the mystery animal's mugshot?"


	7. Chapter 7

** Hi everybody, this is Tigre. As usual, if at the beginning of a paragraph you see this: (Tigre Note: Look up [ex] "The Hanging Tree" on Youtube), open a new tab, look up the song, & listen to it as you read the paragraph. As usual: Stuff I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. I would like to give a kind & warm shout out to WinterBlaze313 for the amazing review & the second person to actually review this story, so please, give yourself a pat on the back dude **

**Jak P.O.V.**

"Well," Torn said, "did you a picture of it?" I frown at him & sigh "No, I didn't, but I did come into contact wi-" "What?" Torn interrupts clearly agitated with my answer, " You were out there for three hours, you came into contact with it for precursors know how long, & you don't get a picture of the thing?!" he finishes panting from how loud he yelled. "I didn't get a picture of it, because it was sitting across from me in a tiny clearing, watching my every move," I shout back, "& every time I reached my hand towards my bag to get the camera, it would start growling at me." I finish, my voice also hoarse from yelling & the lack of water for three hours on this hot day. "But," I continue, "I could draw it from how long I was watching it, just as it was watching me." Torn raises an eyebrow, questioning my probably bizarre sounding suggestion like it was some sort of joke.

Not many people knew that I did, but when I was younger, & had nothing else to do, I would take out a pencil, scrap paper, & go draw whatever I found interesting at the moment. The only people that actually know that are Keira, Samos, & or course Daxter, who would watch me draw for hours on end, picking out new things for me to draw. I walk over to the mission briefing table, sit down grab a pencil, & manage to grab the only piece of blank paper on the desk. I begin drawing the creature's slender, oddly attractive face, wavy red & blue hair, extremely dark blue forehead spots, light blue eyelid spots, piercingly white horns, & it's sparkling green eyes. I then move to the creature's lower half, drawing its long neck, steel clothing, powerful wings, spiked tail, & all its other spikes & blades. I look up to see Torn standing over me, a look of amazement on his tattooed face.

"I'm a little rusty, I haven't drawn in years, sorry if it is kind of messy" I say with an embarassed smile. "What are you talking about, that is amazing" Torn says, his expression seeping into his rough voice, making it soft. "Odd thing though, it almost looks human, I mean if you were to cover up the horns, wings, & tail, it would be hard to tell if it was another woman squatting on the ground or some strange creature like it is" he says thoughtfully, speaking what I had thought while I was drawing the creature. "Yeah," I say with a sigh, a little of my self criticism that all 'artists' get when talking about their own work in my voice. I notice a mistake in the drawing, & quickly fix it, Torn still watching me. "I wonder if it's going to be in that area again tomorrow" I think outloud. "What?" Torn says, who had started working on a paper that had been on the desk.

"I said I wonder if the creature is going to be there again tomorrow" I repeat while beginning to draw in the background. "Why," he asks, looking up from his work with a curious look played across his face, "Why not just show Carl & Luke the drawing & ask them if that was what they saw?" I look up from my drawing, having finished drawing in the shapes of the plants behind the creature. "Well, I was thinking of trying to get a picture of it, & if I can't, maybe I can draw it while it's sitting across from me" I say thoughtfully, "but I guess we can show them this & ask if this is what they saw, just let me finish the picture." While Torn calls the two, I finish up the picture by shading in all of the trees, grasses, & leaves in the drawing. Carl & Luke walk in, & nervously stand on near the door, both switching their weight from foot to foot.

** Meldalvyna's P.O.V**

I fly up to the front door of my family & I's crumbling house, open the door, & walk into my mother, who was on the other side of the door about to come out. "Oh, there you are Mel," my mother says with a relieved smile. Her smile then quickly fades to a small frown, "Where were you, & why do I smell a human on you?" she finishes with a light growl. "I went cliff diving, & when I rested on my favorite branch, I heard footsteps coming down the path. I hid on the branch using my shadow element, & that's when I saw it was a cu.. uh.. male human walking through the forest after hearing a branch snap under my foot. Anyways, I stood hidden until he passed underneath me, which was when I let my shadow go & I accidentally growled a sigh" I pause taking a breath from talking so fast & almost calling the human cute. "Go on," my mother says as Spyro walks into the room.

"Oh, there she is, I was about to come looking for you Mel, wait, why do I smell human?" my-step father says. "She was just telling me that," my mother says, not even looking at Spyro. "Well," I continue, "the human heard the growl, & looked up at me, & that was when I decided to scare away the human. So, I climbed down the tree head first, watching him all the way, & pinned him against a bolder on the other side of the trail without touching him, moved my head as if I were to bite him & instead I sniffed him, thus the human scent on me, & backed off. But instead of running away, he just sat there & stared at me, & I did the same, but at one point, he did try to reach towards a bag he had, but I stopped him each time. I only just got away from him when I realized he was waiting for me to leave first," I finish breathless.

"Well then, is that all Meldalvyna?" my mother asks, still not quite believing me, the scent of mistrust wafting from her scales. "Cynder, she's telling the truth, you can smell that much," Spyro says from the back of the room. It was true too, dragons can smell any emotion, including truth & untruth. "Alright, get ready for dinner, Meldalvyna, Spyro cooked metalhead roast for dinner, you're Haven City favorite," she says, trying to smooth things over. "Yick, metalhead again?" I hear Sparx shout while coming down from his upstairs bedroom, which wasn't more than a built in shoe shelf with a door on it. "Can't we have a fruit salad or something BESIDES metalhead?" he says while floating down the stairs.

"We don't have any fruit TO make a salad, Sparx, & I already finished cooking the metalhead" Spyro says slightly irritated at Sparx. "Okay, I'll be back in a second" I say while running up stairs to wash my face & paw-hand-things in Sparx & I's water basin upstairs. Ten minutes later, I'm sitting in my seat, devouring my portion of roasted metalhead thinking about the human I had seen earlier that day. "So," my mother says after swallowing a chunk of her roast, "what did this male human look like?" she says, curiosity in her eyes & scent. "Well," I say before swallowing, "he had the most peculiar hair, it was yellow & green, with the green near the roots like my hair, the bluest eyes I've ever seen, he was pretty muscular too, but still thin, long ears like the rest of the humans,... oh, & he must have a pretty high position in the Freedom League due to the uniform he was wearing" I finish while taking another bite out of my metalroast.

My mother & step-father look at each other with a knowing smile while Sparx just shakes his head while smiling. "What," I ask suspiciously from the scent I got from them. "Oh nothing, but it sounds like you like this human," my mother says with a sly smile while Sparx nudges me with his little dragonfly elbow & raising his eyebrows. "What!" I shout, nearly choking on my water I had been drinking, "I do NOT,did it slip your mind that I sat across from him for three whole hours, watching him to make sure he didn't try to put a gun to my head?" I yell. "Mel, we were just messing with you... even though you ARE just beneath half human genetically," Sparx says suggestively. I give him a look that could melt the thickest & strongest dragon-made metal, & stand up. "I'm going to bed," I say huphing while stomping up the stairs.

**Author's note: Well, that went... urhm... well (for lack of a better word). Anyways, as always, if you guys have questions, want more info, etc, just say so in a review. Also before I forget, WinterBlaze313, again thank you for the review, & are you the person who followed & Favorited my story, I would like to know. If you are, could you say so in a review? Your review made me so excited when I saw it I nearly cried from joy (no joke)! To repay you, I will read one of your stories & bomb them with reviews asap. Anyways, hope you readers liked this chapter, Tigre out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Hi everybody, this is Tigre. As usual, if at the beginning of a paragraph you see this: (Tigre Note: Look up [ex] "The Hanging Tree" on Youtube), open a new tab, look up the song, & listen to it as you read the paragraph. As usual: Stuff I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. Again, I would like to thank Winterblaze313 for another review. I would also like to thank Veemon fan683 for your review, so, without further delay... THANK YOU WINTERBLAZE313 & VEEMON FAN683!**

Jak's POV

"Take a seat, boys," Torn says to the two standing in the doorway. As Carl & Luke walk towards the available chairs across from him, Torn motions me to sit down next to him. "What is it, Sir?" Carl & Luke both ask simultaneously while nervously fidgeting in their seats. "Jak," Torn says, giving the next sentence to me. "I know it's not a picture, but this is as close I have to an actual photograph of the creature you possibly saw in Haven City Mountain Pass," I say to Carl & Luke while sliding the drawing over to them. As soon as they look at the page, their eyes get huge with either fear or amazement. "Yeah, this is it! This is the creature we saw!" Carl says with an enthusiastic, yet slightly fearful tone.

"Did you draw this, Comman- I mean Jak?" Luke asks, looking at me with a face full of generous curiosity. "Uh,... yeah," I reply sheepishly. "Don't feel embarrassed, Sir. I feel as if the creature was literally sitting across from me," He replies with a smile on his face. "But I do have one question though," he continues with a curious tone, "do you mind if I ask?" I shake my head, saying that it was alright to ask. "How did you get such great detail," Luke asks, Carl nodding his head, obviously also wanting to know the answer. "I guess we ran into each other unexpectedly, & I just ended up sitting across from it for two hours straight, that's how," I say with an unsure sounding tone. "For two hours?" Carl & Luke ask, disbelieving horror in their voice.

"Yes, for two hours, probably a bit more than that," I reply slightly annoyed. Their faces gain a thoughtful look, & after a second or two, I grab the drawing & stand up. "I'm gonna go on home to prepare for tomorrow's mission, I expect it's the same as today's?" I say while heading towards the door, Torn watching me all the way. "Wha... oh, yes, same as today's mission, see you sometime tomorrow," Torn says, surprised & mentally disoriented by my sudden actions. I quickly nod & shout a thanks to Torn as I head out the Freedom League HQ's door. I get on my zoomer & head to my apartment, thinking about my reoccurring thoughts about my dream that constantly interrupted my conversations about the creature.

I finally reach my apartment, walk over to my home phone, & punch in Daxter's number. "Hey Dax, it's Jak, I saw the creature during the mission I went on today," I say after he said hello. "You did?!" Daxter nearly screams in my ear, still deafening me for a few seconds. "Yeah," I say after the ringing goes away, "It cornered me in the forest, backed off, then stared at me for two hours straight before leaving." "Woah, that must have been freaky," Daxter says on the other side of the line. I hear Tess' voice yell for Daxter, & Daxter shouting back, saying that he was on the phone. "Sorry man, I gotta go," he says, hanging up as soon as he ends the sentence. I put the phone back on its place on the wall, go into my room, change into my night clothes, & lay down on my bed, & get under the covers. I think to myself "I wonder if it will be there tomorrow, I should bring something for it to eat" then fall asleep.

Meldalvyna's P.O.V

As soon as I get into my room, I slam my already flimsy door & collapse onto my bed. I look around my room in the shifting lantern light at all of my different drawings & paintings stuck to my crumbling, dusty walls. I suddenly get up, grab what the humans call a pencil, a piece of paper, & begin to draw. Thirty minutes later, I look at my finished work. The Freedom League officer I had cornered earlier today sat inside my paper up against a boulder, staring out at me. I look back at him intently at the drawing of the man, at every inch of his broad shoulders, slender face, strong chest, long ears, anything & everything.

What captivates me most though were his eyes, the round, kind eyes that anyone could tell have seen hardship & death, those eyes I could sink into forever & never want to leave. As I stare, Sparx suddenly bursts into my room through my door. "Hey, your parents wanted to talk to... wait, what's that?" He says, flying over the drawing before I have time to flip over the paper. "Is this the human you saw in the forest?" He asks after a few seconds of quietly observing my drawing. "Yes, it is, & it WAS none of your business, & I won't let you out of this room if you promise not to tell mom or Spyro," I growl at Sparx. "All right, all right, sheesh, no need to go all blood-thirsty, moody, teen-aged, dragon lady on me. I promise I won't tell your parents about your drawing," he replies holding up both arms in defense.

"Let me see you promise that without you crossing your antenae, double-step uncle," I continue to growl mercilessly. "Jeez, just like your mother," he mutters with a smile while putting a hand over his heart & raising the other in a pledge-like fashion, "I, Sparx, do solemnly swear not to tell your mother, or step father, about your drawing." I smile at him gratefully, wordlessly thanking him for taking this seriously. I open the door for Sparx, & follow him out of my room down stairs, leaving my drawing underneath a book so Sparx wouldn't be tempted to try to show it to my parents later. Once I reached the bottom, I see that Spyro was the only one in the room.

"Where's mom?" I ask, although I already knew she was out hunting metalheads. "You know," he says, " she just wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for picking on you earlier, & that she didn't realize what had caused you to stay out so long." I waltz over to the old couch that had been left in the house when we found it & fall into it. "Why didn't mom want to say that to me," I say as sensitively as possible. "You know how she is, she can't really handle being to blame for someone else's bad tempers," he replies looking out the only window with a sad, worried expression. " I know, " I sigh, well aware of my mother's past, being feared even after she was released from Malefor's grip just because of her reputation.

"Can you tell her when she gets home that she doesn't need to apologize. I was acting like a brat, & that I'm sorry?" I ask after a few minutes of silence. "Sure thing, I guess you are actually going to go to bed this time?" Spyro asks with a gentle smile & a mischievously playful, yet knowingly gentle tone. "Yes dad," I say while rushing up the stairs before he can call me back down. I close my door & change into my night clothes, which happen to actually be cloth. I climb into my bed & close my eyes, drifting slowly into a peaceful sleep. Before I fall to sleep I think, "I wonder if the man will be there tomorrow, maybe I should go there to see him again," then immediately fall asleep into peaceful bliss.  
>Remember this:<p>

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long to post. I started watching this anime (don't judge me!) called Inuyasha, & it became an uphill battle between the anime & this story, with Inuyasha being ontop of the hill & this story attempting with no avail to conquer the metaphorical hill for over the past month since I last posted a chapter! Again, I would like to thank both Winterblaze313 & Veemon fan683 for the reviews. Also, Veemon fan683, the next chapter should have the human-dragon dialogue you were asking for, SHOULD being the key word. Anyways, thank you for reading, & please review, Tigre OUT!**

**Publisher: I have rally been in a funk lately but at least I have updated one of my stories. I hope everyone who reads this has a great time, but for now I will just say... GET ME OUT OF THIS WRITERS BLOCK!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody, this is Tigre. As usual, if at the beginning of a paragraph you see this: (Tigre Note: Look up [ex] "The Hanging Tree" on Youtube), open a new tab, look up the song, & listen to it as you read the paragraph. As usual: Stuff I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/refernces. Again, thank you Winterblaze313 & Veemon fan683 for the reviews! Anywho, enjoy!**

**Meldalvyna's POV**

Morning sunlight streams into my bedroom in fragmented golden arrows, right on my scaled eyelids. I open my eyes to only be blinded by, from a different angle that I'm not in, the seemingly gentle shafts of sunlight. I immediately pull my head backwards away from the light that had SO significantly landed on my kangarat-hide pillow. After my vision finally returns, I get out of bed & head downstairs, still in my pajamas. I eat a quick breakfast of various fruits & head back upstairs. While I'm putting on my steel skirt, I see the drawing I had done of the man I saw in the forest still trapped beneath my book.

I walk over to my desk, remove the book, & gently lift up my drawing. Again, I am completely ensnared by the human's looks. _"Curse my human inheritance_" I think to myself, now realizing that, again, I found this human attractive. Immediately after thinking this, I remember my last thought before I had fallen asleep the night before. "Oh yeah, I was gonna go see if that man will be there again today," I say to myself. After setting down the drawing back in its place underneath the heavy book, I finish getting ready for the day.

I rush down stairs to be greeted by my mother. "Morning Mel, how did you sleep?" she says. Sitting down on the feeble couch, I look up at her. "As well as any human-dragon hybrid on a bed that is falling apart can. I'm just kidding, I slept like a rock" I say with a genuine mischievous smile dawning my face. "That's good," Cynder says with a shy tone. "By the way," I say after a few long seconds of awkward silence, "Spy-I mean dad told me what you wanted to say to me last night."

My mother whips her head around to face me, a sad smile spreading across her tired face. "I know, & Spyro told me what you told him last night, too," she replies with her facial expression seeping into her voice. I give a knowing nod, walk back to the stairs, then stop with a foot on the first step. "I'll chop wood today after lunch for tonight's fire, but for now, I'll be in my room drawing," I say over my shoulder. I wait for the reply then rush up the stairs into my room. A few hours later, I hear my mother call me down to eat lunch.

I look at my finished masterpiece with a feeling of relief and new respect for my attention span. The man sat in his usual place in front of the bolder in color. His deep ocean-blue eyes with something mysterious hidden behind them, his slightly tanned skin, & all the other things about him in beautiful, realistic colors captured in my painting on my homemade eisel. I run down stairs & wash off my paint streaked hand-paws in the washing bowl. I scarf down my lunch of a metalmeat & tomato sandwich & head outside to chop the wood. After the few hours spent chopping wood with my tail blade, I open the front door to our house & poke my horned head inside, careful not to scrap the already shredded door frame.

"Hey guys, I'm going out into the forest to hunt for metalheads," I shout to anybody listening inside. "All right," I hear Spyro & Cynder shout from a different room. I take off into flight towards where I last saw the human in the forest. I land on my favorite branch like I did the day before, then wait. Sure enough, a few minutes later, I hear bipedal footsteps & smell the man's familiar scent mixed with something else. After a few seconds, I see the man as he passes underneath me with an orange ottsel holding what the humans called a camera on his shoulder with a nervous expression on its face.

I give a small grunt to let them know I was there. The man whips around quickly to look at me, causing the ottsel to lose his balance for a second. "What the heck is that!" the ottsel screams. The man gives it a seemingly meaningless glance that the ottsel somehow understands. I leap from the branch down to where I had sat for so long the day before & sit facing the man & the ottsel. The man sits down in his spot & leans up against the craggy bolder, bouncing his gaze between me, the ottsel with the camera, and the various sudden sounds of the forest. After a few minutes of staring each other down, the human motions for the ottsel to do something. The creature reaches into the bag the man has on his back, & pulls out a small, red rectangular Styrofoam package rapped in plastic, a light scent of bloodless yakkow meat filling the air.

**Jak's POV**

Loud, annoying beeps fill my ears as I'm rudely awakened by my alarm clock. Reaching over still half asleep, I slap at my alarm clock, trying to turn the stupid thing off. After a few minutes of struggling unsuccessfully to turn off the accursed piece of technology, I sit up angrily & finally shut off the thing. I get up & walk over to my dresser & begin getting dressed. Fully dressed, I walk into the kitchen & pour myself a breakfast of cereal & a glass of apple juice. While eating this, I notice my drawing of the strange creature I had seen the day before.

Swallowing the spoonful of cereal in my mouth, I look at the picture, then remember my last thought before I had fallen asleep the night before. Remembering this, I get an idea. "_Why not bring something to it as some sort of peace offering?_" I think to myself. I finish off my breakfast, then call Daxter, knowing that he's been up this early from wedding planning. "Hey Jak, what's up?" Daxter says from the opposite end of the line. "Nothin' much, do you wanna hang out today, I've got the same mission today as I did yesterday. All you'd have to do is hold the camera," I ask with hope in my voice, not wanting to be alone with IT this time.

"Holding the camera, & that's it?" Daxter asks with a questioning tone. "Yes Dax, that's all you'll have to do," I reply with a small smile. "Fine, but you better come over here & tell me everything that happened on that mission yesterday," he says with a demanding, yet not at all serious hint to his voice. "I will. Oh yeah, when I told Torn what happened, I drew the creature," I said. "What! You drew it? Dude, it's been forever since I've seen a drawing by you, you've gotta show it to me!" Daxter yells over the phone. "I will, I will. I have a feeling that the creature will be waiting for me, though, & I kinda want to bring it something. Anyways, I'll be there in a few minutes, see ya," I say while hanging up, grab the drawing, my wallet, the keys to my zoomer, & head out the door, locking the apartment.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I waltzed into the Naughty Ottsel, of which for some unexplained reason, I owned a quarter of, the rest being Daxter's & Tess'. "Yo, what up brotta!" I hear Daxter yell from the counter. "Hey Dax, what's shakin?" I laugh, noticing Tess giggling on the opposite end of the counter at our enthusiasm. "Nothin' much, so tell me all the details about the mission yesterday? I've already told Tessy-cakes here that her groom is going to be coming back home, so if I die, you'll have to deal with her, & you don't want to tick her off, I should know" Daxter finishes in a whisper. "Dax!" Tess shouts from across the room with a smile on her face & a barely audible laugh. "All right, then, here we go," I say sitting down.

I pass Daxter the drawing of the creature only to have him burst out in shout. "Jeez Jak, this is amazing! The creature would also be pretty smokin' if it wasn't for its freaky horns & all those spikes, did it really look like this? Tess, come look at this!" he yells. "Thanks, & yes, it did look like that," I say, moving my hand so Tess could jump onto the counter without having to worry about clawing my hand. "Wow, you're right Daxy-poo, it looks as if would be quite the eye-catcher for its own kind," she says with awe, "You should draw more often, Jak, I bet you could get alot of money from the drawings you could do." I give her a questioning look, "Really, you think so?" Her only response was a simple smiling nod.

"So dude, tell us the story of how you met it," Daxter says with curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "Alright, no interruptions this time," I say pointing at Daxter. "Ottsel's honor," he says with a cheesy grin while saluting. After starting the rather long story, pausing to eat lunch, & finishing the story of how I met the creature, I slump backwards into my seat, exhausted. "So Dax, you still wanna go?" I ask, noticing his thoughtful expression. "Yeah man, I'll still go," he says, his thoughtful expression wiped away by an excited smile.

Daxter jumps onto my shoulder, then waves to Tess. "Bye baby, see you when we get back, love you," he says over both our shoulders as I walk out the door. "Love you too," she yells as the door closes. I get onto my cobalt blue zoomer & start heading towards the bazaar section of Haven City. "Hey Jak, why're we going to the bazaar? I thought we were going into Haven City forest," Daxter shouts over the custom-altered to be loud engine. "We are Dax, I'm just getting a 'peace offering' for the creature," I shout back. Daxter looks down at me with curiosity streaked across his fur-covered, orange & yellow face.

I park the zoomer outside the bazaar area, go in, & a few minutes later return with a small, red package off yakkow meat. I put the raw food into my bag, get back on my zoomer, then drive to the Haven City Forest & Mountain Pass lock. As I walk into the internal chamber, I take the bag off my bag & hand Daxter the camera. "You remember the plan?" I ask him. "Of course I do, when we see it, I get out the yakkow meat, open the package, then hand it to you, & snap a picture of it while it's eating" he says with an incredulous look on his face. "Good, you better be ready, because I'd imagine you'll only have a split second's chance," I say while walking through the final door into the warm sunlight of the forest.

A few minutes later, I notice that we were approaching where I last saw the creature. "Here it comes," I whisper, feeling Daxter tense, his paw giving a shaky, nervous thumbs-up. We come up to the clearing, & just like before, as I pass under a low-lying branch, I hear a grunt from behind me. I whip around to see the creature in the same branch it was before, & to also have Daxter scream in my ear. "What the heck is that!" he shouts. I look over at him, giving him the look that used to mean 'shut up & stay calm' when I was a mute.

Daxter nods, & I walk over to where I sat the day before & sit down. A few minutes later, I nod my head to Daxter to get out the yakkow meat. He warily reaches in my bag & grabs the package, his attention on the creature across from us the whole time. The creature makes a curious face & starts sniffing the air as Daxter cuts open the plastic covering the raw food & hands the opened package to me. He jumps off my shoulder as I slowly stand up, pulling a slab of the yakkow meat out of the Styrofoam packaging. "Here, take it, I won't hurt you," I say softly, slowly approaching the creature with the hand holding the meat outstretched towards the creature.

After a few seconds, I place the piece of yakkow meat on a rock that's top was revealed to the world under the ground. It leans forward, sniffing the meat when Daxter takes the picture. It rips it's head in his direction with a curious look on its face, gives a small, surprisingly soft warning growl, then goes back to sniffing the meat. Seconds later, it looks up at me, obviously thinking about something, seems to reach a conclusion, then takes off into the trees. I hear the snapping of rather thick branches, then all the noise stops. All of a sudden, the creature flips upside-down directly in front of me, its claw extended towards me holding a large orange, scaring the crap out of me.

I take the fruit out of its claw with slight curiosity at why it had thick branches wrapped in its tail. It runs over near the meat I had left it, & places the wood in a circular pattern, piercing the ground with two forked sticks, & stabbing the meat with another stick. The creature then looks up ath the orange in my hand expectantly, as if it wants me to give the orange to it. I offer the orange to the creature, & it snatches it from my hand. It tosses the orange into the air, leaps, & does a series of erratic flips, slicing the orange to pieces, catching the pieces & gracefully landing, the blade at the end of its tail dripping with orange juice. The creature stabs an orange slice on both ends of the stick, sliding the pieces up against the meat.

The creature snaggs the rest of the meat away from Daxter, slicing the pieces & shoving them onto the stick in a pattern with the orange slices. "I know what you're doing, you're making a shishkabab," Daxter says, now with enough bravery to speak. It looks over at him with a gentle smile on its face, then grabs two black rocks & smashes them together, causing sparks. The sparks catch, setting the wood ablaze in mere seconds. After a few minutes, the scent of the cooking meat & oranges waft up from their place over the fire, making my mouth water. The creature then takes the stick off the fire & divides the shishkabab into three equal sections, handing a section to Daxter, & another to me, then eats its own section.

Daxter takes a bite of his, chews for less then a seconds, then moans gratefully. "This is awesome! Jak, you've gotta try it, it's amazing!" he says, his mouth already stuffed with the next bite. I take a small bite, & am amazed by how good it tasted. "Wow, I'm gonna have to make this some time, its amazing. Thank you," I say gratefully, looking at the creature with a gentle grin. It returns my smile with a shy one & puts out the fire with a single breath. "**How'd it do that?**" I hear Dark say in the back of my mind, Light also saying the same thing. "_I don't know_," I think to the two, puzzled at the phenomenon myself.

The creature suddenly stiffens, sniffing the air, its pupils now feline-like slits. All of a sudden, the creature pounces ontop of Daxter & I, pinning us to the ground. It lowers itself closer to us, its chest only a few inches away from my face. Wings spread, it begins to growl, staring at the tree-line, waiting for something. I look over to my left arm to see that it is held down by its paw, its claws dug deep into the earth. Suddenly, what had alarmed the creature makes itself known. A metalhead leaps into the air from its hiding place, flying straight towards us.

**Author's note: **Well, this was definately my longest chapter, & I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I did typing it. This thing took me three days to write, so here it is! So, what did you think about the little twist I revealed about Meldalvyna being part human? The next chapter is finally going to have musical accompanyment, & POSSIBLY some dragoness-human (maybe ottsel too) dialogue. See you next time, Tigre out! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hi everybody, this is Tigre. As usual, if at the beginning of a paragraph you see this: (Tigre Note: Look up [ex] "The Hanging Tree" on Youtube), open a new tab, look up the song, & listen to it as you read the paragraph. As usual: Stuff I own: All my OCs & plot idea (since it's based after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier) Stuff I don't own: Any & all Jak & Daxter, & Spyro character/references. Again, I would like to thank Winterblaze313 & Veemon fan683 for the continued reviews, btw, I have a question for any reader to answer at the end of the chapter! *( ^_^ )* Anyways, I'm excited for this chapter, because this'n will finally have musical accompaniment SORRY, I DIDN'T REALLY EXPECT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I HAD THE INTERNET TAKEN AWAY! ALSO, WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE, & MUSICAL ACCOMPANIMENT THAT HAS LIGHT PROFAINE LANGUAGE (HEAVY METAL)!**

**Meldalvyna's POV**

After a few minutes, the orange & yellow creature cuts open the plastic wrapping on the red styrofoam rectangle with one of its claws, then hands the opened package to the man in front of me, watching me warily the entire time. The little animal jumps off of the human's shoulder as the human male slowly stands up, pulling out a piece of butchered yakkow in the process. He walks cautiously up towards me, the hand containing the meat outstretched towards me. "Here, take it, I won't hurt you," the man says softly with a gentle expression & scent radiating from his skin. I stare at the meat, debating wether or not to take the meat straight from his hands.

After a few timid seconds, the man sets the yakkow steak infront of me on a bolder that's top punctured the surface of the ground like a stepping stone in a river. I lean forward, taking my attention away from the two across from me to sniff the meat laid before me. A bright flash suddenly goes off, & I whip my head towards the source, only to see the small creature with the camera facing towards me. I give a soft warning growl, not wanting to terrify the creature. I go back to sniffing the meat, searching for any hidden poisons. Satisfied that there wasn't any poison, I get an idea, & look up at the human, deciding whether or not to go through with my small plan on how the three of us could share the food so I wouldn't ruin my dinner later.

My decision lands on going through the plan, & I immediately take off into the trees to get firewood & an orange to serve as seasoning for the fire-roasted kabab I was planning to make. After finding what i needed, I wrapped the branches in the very end of my tail, held the orange I had gotten from the orange tree that my favorite branch happened to belong to in one of my hand-paws. I then wrapped the remaining amount of my tail loosely around the branch I was currently standing on & flipped down infront of the man at eye-level with him while holding out the orange, accidentally scaring him. I wait for the man to take it from me, which after a few seconds he does with a curious look spread across his face. I flip down onto all fours only to be looked at with an even more curious look towards the branches in my tail as I set up the firewood & the roasting sticks. After setting up the spicket, I turn back to the man & give him a '_can I please have the orange back now_' look.

It took a second, but when he understood what I wanted, he offered me the orange. I immediately took the orange from his hand & tossed the orange high into the air. I lept into the air & showed off _(for some unknown reason even I couldn't comprehend) _by slicing & peeling the orange with my tailblade in a series of flips & twists. As I did my trick, I caught all the appropriately-sized pieces in my left hand-paw, then land, juice from the orange dripping off my tailblade. I put a slice of the orange on either side of the piece of meat the man had originally given me, then take the rest from the creature I now realized what the humans called an ottsel. I cut up the remaining pieces of meat, & put them on in a pattern with the orange slices on the stick that I was intending to cook our snack on.

After I finished putting together the kabab, the ottsel suddenly got a knowing expression on his face. "I know what you're doing, you're making a shish-kabab," it says with the scent of new-found confidence wafting from it. I reply with a gentle smile, then run off in search of flint rock. To my relief, I find two pieces of flint, run over to the firewood, & smash the two flammable rocks together, creating a barrage of sparks. A few spark lands on the firewood, & few seconds later the fire is ablaze. After a few minutes, the kababs are done, sizziling & sending the mouth-watering scent dancing gracefully into the air.

I take the ready-to-eat kababs away from the fire & divide it into three portions. I give each section to the intended recipient, then begin to eat my own. Upon tasting it, I gain a new sense of pride in myself from the flavor of the snack I had made. I look up to see the ottsel be the first one to try the treat I gave the two. It chewed for less than a second, then gives out a gratefull moan, its eyes wide with appretiation. "This is awesome! Jak, you've gotta try it, it's amazing!" the ottsel shouts, its mouth already stuffed with another bite.

The man dubbed 'Jak' by the ottsel takes a small bite, then gets an awe-struck expression on his face. "_Jak, I like it, it fits him_" I think to myself, the beginning of a grin starting to spread across my face. "Wow, I'm gonna have to make this some time, it's amazing. Thank you," Jak says with a gentle smile on his face & a gratefull tone. Again caught off guard by his attractive looks, I smile shyly back at him, & if it weren't for my black scales, he probably would've seen the blush that now spread across my cheeks. Using my Wind element that I had inherited from my mother, I put out the fire & wait silently for the ottsel & Jak to finish their snack. I notice a confused look on Jak's face after I put out the fire, only to realize he was probably was wondering how the fire was put out by me just seeming to blow on it as if it was a lighted candle.

"_Man, I want to tell him how I did it so bad_" I complain in my mind, though I knew I couldn't as much as talk to him, or else he might get freaked out & never come back. Suddenly, the scent of metalhead hits my sensitive snout. I immediately tense up, smelling more & more metalheads, big ones. Hearing one start to get closer to us from where Jak & the ottsel had come, I dive ontop of them, pinning them both to the ground parallel with the cliff-side. I get into a protective stance, dipping my upper half towards the ground to make myself appear bigger, not caring just how close my human chest was to Jak's body, though it still made me self-conscious. I begin to growl, trying to get the ever so approaching band of rather large metalheads to go away, spreading my wings as far as they would stretch, staring down the tree line. Suddenly, I hear a metalhead leap up from the underbrush behind me, flying straight towards us, & feel Jak & the ottsel tense up beneath my hand/feet-paws.

**Jak's POV**

([you've been waiting 4 it]Tigre note: Look up "Get Up" by Korn feat. Skrillex on YouTube)

When the metalhead leaps, I can't help but tense up as it comes flying towards us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Daxter do the same thing out of instinct, just as I was. Just as the metalhead is about to land, I feel the creature who's rather feminine chest was only an inch or so away from my face suddenly shift with a huge amount of force. The metalhead lets out a quick dying agonized roar as blood splatters onto the creature pinning Daxter & I. Less then a second after whatever happened to the first metalhead, more come running out of the tree line towards us. The black & red reptile pinning Daxter & I leaps off of us towards the approaching metalheads.

The creature runs at them on all four, charging as if it isn't going to slow down. What I see next, I can't even begin to describe. The creature rams right into the closest metalhead, bringing their attention to it & away from Daxter & I. The obviously female creature then proceeds to fight the metalheads. With furious attacks followed by the sickening sound of metalhead flesh being torn away from the bone & bones shattering, the creature that had cooked our small meal with gentle smiles & grins only a few minutes ago began slaughtering metalheads left & right. A furious roar escapes the creature towards her next victim as she charges towards it, followed by the disturbing sound of her latching onto the metalhead's foreleg in her mouth with a cockily evil smile spreading across her reptilian lips, sharp teeth dug into the metalhead's flesh showing.

The metalhead, seeming to know what was about to happen next struggles to escape the creature's grasp. All Daxter & I can do is watch in horrified awe as it lifts the large metalhead up into the air & proceeds to slam the metalhead to the ground quickly back & forth in two directions, splattering blood everywhere, the sound of bone crunching with each quick & brutal impact with the ground. She then begins to spin around in a circle, knocking the surrounding metalheads off their feet. The creature then releases the now dead metalhead from her jaws, sending it flying into the next group of metalheads, bloody, broken, & bruised. It goes after another, & when it reaches it, it swipes savagely at the metalhead with its paws, horns, & tailblade, each attack hitting its mark. Again, she takes hold of the metalhead in her jaws, but this time she leaps into the air with it.

High up in the air beyond the reach of the metalheads, the creature begins to claw at the metalhead's underbelly with the sharp claws on her hind-legs, slicing into its stomach, drenching the ground in blood & chunks of metalflesh, gravity having no effect on the creature. After a few seconds of sickening slicing, she begins to spin around the metalhead it quick tight circles, then stops only to body slam the metalhead into the ground, leap up, & body slam the rather unlucky metalhead again, completely flattening its rib cage, literraly. After landing the second time, the creature does something that amazes me. She stands up on all four, her front legs shakey while her hind legs still sturdy, shifts her weight between all four legs, seems to come to a decision, & stands up on her hind legs. She looks at me from her new position with an assuring apologetic smile before running off, her face & neck dripping with metalhead blood. I can't help but take her in, she was probably my height, excluding the horns, with a thin, yet muscular body.

"**Well, would'ja look at that, a good cook, a vicious fighter, & pretty good lookin' from behind**," Dark says with a smile seeping into his voice. "What the heck are you talking about!?" I scream telepathically at Dark, taking my attention of the she-creature slaughtering metalheads. "**Oh **_**come on!**_** You were checking her out too. Light, I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but back me up!**" Dark retorts, yelling back at me, his deep voice filled with annoyance. "_Even though I don't wish to agree with my half-witted counterpart, I must. The she-creature is protecting us, you __were__ just 'checking her out,' & even I must admit she is quite good looking_," Light says with his usual stern tone, surprising me with his final comment, Dark growling at his 'half-witted' remark. "Fine, what ever you say," I reply, trying to push the thoughts of just how attractive the creature was out of my head. I return my attention to the female in question to see that she was surrounded by metalheads on all sides.

I quickly get up, running towards her, gun in hand. I stop a few feet away so I don't draw the metalheads' attention & let one off. The shot hits a metalhead pushing the creature towards the cliff-side in the temple, surprising both the she-creature & the other metalheads around it. The she-creature looks at me still surprised, then nods appreciatively. She jumps out of the now distracted ring of metalheads towards me, & faces her back towards my own, then gets into a bipedal fighting stance. Back-to-back we begin to fight until the shere numbers of metalheads seperate us, pushing us to opposite sides of the small clearing.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

Suddenly, a gunshot rings through the air, the shot hitting a metalhead that was trying to corner me against the cliff-side in the side of the head, killing it. I look over in Jak & the ottsel's direction to see Jak holding up a small handgun aimed where the metalhead was once standing. Shaking off the surprise from the sudden gunshot, I nod to him my thanks, & leap out of the now distracted ring of metalheads towards Jak. I land behind him, my back to his, & get into a fighting stance, trying to send the message of my intentions to him. He immediately gets what I was trying to say, & copies me. After a few minutes of non-stop fighting, the metalheads end up seperating us to opposite sides of the small clearing.

While grappiling with a metalhead, I notice one of the metal-skinned beasts stalking up behind a currently distracted Jak. "_What am I going to do? If I just stand here, he will be killed, but if I use the element of Shadow, or I shout out, he might get freaked out & fight his way out to his own safety & leave me here_" I worry, slowly panicing while the metalhead continues to get closer to the man in question. As the ugly beast gets closer, I continue to panic on what to do, trying to weigh the options. "_So many ifs, so many mights, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" _I think to myself, annoyed at my own distress on what to do. Finally I give up & go with my gut feeling when the metalhead is only six feet behind Jak, about to jump. "Jak, get out of the way!" I scream, slaming the metalhead I had in my hand-paws into the cliff-side, & run straight towards them.

**Jak's POV**

Seperated from the she-creature, half of the metalheads begin to put their attention on me. I fight & fight, using my gun as sparingly as possible. Out of the corner of my eye, I just barely notice the creature looking at me with a worried expression on her face. The metalheads, realizing my short attention span off of them, take their chance to swipe at me. I dodge the swipe & spin kick a few across the face, snapping their necks. My attention back onto the metalheads infront of me & at my sides, I begin to tire, my muscles beginning to shake, my attacks beginning to weaken.

"Jak, get out of the way!" I hear a feminine voice scream infront of me. I look up to see the she-creature running straight at me on two legs, a determined expression on her face. I leap out of the way just in time as she dives forward & tackles a metalhead to the ground that had been sneaking up behind me. Majority of the metalheads bring their attention to the she-creature, while the little remaining metalheads keep their attention on me. Very few seconds later, the sound of breaking bones fills the night air. I look over to see the she-creature's elbow dug deep into the spine of the metalhead that attempted to sneak-attack me just above its hips, the beast's spine obviously broken.

All the other alive metalheads & I stop dead in our tracks as the she-creature begins breaking the dead metalhead's ribs from its spine, a look of rath spread across her face. After breaking all of the ribs, she walks up to the deceased metalhead's front half & cuts into the flesh all around its neck with her tailblade. She grips the metalhead on either side of the cut she had made, stands up, then looks straight at me. "If you don't want to see a metalhead's spine ripped out by its head, I'd suggest not watching," she said with a vengeful tone. "Um... alright then," I reply, realizing that she was the one who had told me to get out of the way earlier, "Uh...don't worry about me, I'm not squeamish." She looks at me, nodds, & does exactly what she said she'd do, the sickening sound of bone being ripped from flesh causing all the metalheads to shrink back, & for myself to nearly gag as I hear Daxter vomit somewhere above us in the trees. She then grips the spine of the de-bodied metalhead & starts spinning the still attatched head around like the spiked ball at the end of a flail.

The metalheads nervously approach her, terrified by what had happened to their comrad, & possibly sibling, having completely forgotten about Daxter & I. The she-creature suddenly gets a look of malice, & swings the headed end of the spine at the closest metalhead, hitting it dead in the shoulder. That's when all hell breaks loose for the metalheads. She starts beating the remaining metalheads to death with her newly aquirred 'weapon.' "**Jeez, even I'm not **_**that**_** cruel**," Dark says with an awe-struck tone, to which all I can do for a reply is softly grunt. I stand there, watching in horrified awe as the she-creature kills the last three metalheads in one stroke. She then drops the 'weapon' & sits down like a human would on the only bolder in the small clearing. I feel Daxter suddenly jump onto my shoulder & look at him, to which he shakes the camera around saying 'I got it all on' with his eyes. I nod, then walk over next to the creature, trying not to stumble over the metalhead bodies in the dark.

I stand there for a second or two, trying to look into her eyes & figure out why she seemed so sad & worried when she looked at me. "You did great, thank you for protecting us & all," I offer, catching her off guard, then ask "same time tomorrow?" She looks up at me with a surprised look on her face & nods, the sad look still lingering in her eyes. I get up & begin to walk down the path to the Haven City Forrest lock gate. "Uh, Jak," I hear the she-creature say. "Yes," I reply softly, turning to face her. "Thank you for fighting by my side, uh... the name's Meldalvyna by the way," she says shyly. I nod in response with a smile on my face. Meldalvyna smiles back, grabs a metalhead body in each hand, & takes off into the air. "Meldalvyna huh, I like it," I think to myself while walking towards the lock gate.

**Author's note: Sorry, I didn't expect to get this chapter out before I moved, but aren't you guys happy I did? Anyways, sorry if you readers are squeamish, but I warned you at the beginning. Also, I'll be moving to Arkansas on the seventh, & I don't know when I'll be getting back the internet, but this story will go on! Anyways the QUESTION FOR ANY READER OF THIS STORY: What do you guys think of Meldalvyna being part human, & what do you think she looks like? Please send in your answers via reviews, & I will see you whenever I get the internet back! Tigre out (for now...) *teary-eyed* **

**Publisher: She's doing better even I have to admit it, but this is one long chapter about seven pages and there are some small notes that I don't put in here that she made. You see it's my job to work and fix the occasional spelling errors and along with making sure everything is in place in this story. Now that, that's out of the way have a good time everyone I need it to get some stories updated of my own.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone, I have yet another chapter for you guys to read. Any who, sorry for the extremely long wait, I've only had the Internet randomly, during which I didn't have a chapter to send to crai22 for publishing. From the Friday before the first of this month to Sunday the third, I had the internet, but not any privacy to type my story (I'm REALLY self-contious about typing & reading around other people). Also, before I get into the story, I'd like again to thank Veemon fan683 & Winter... ahem... Zero the Fox for the continued support (Thank you Veemon fan683 for that amazing review, I smiled every time I read it *^_^* Btw, I have information on what Meldalvyna looks like at the end for you).

* * *

><p>As I stepped into my apartment, the fact of what just happened hit me en mass. "Wholly crap, I just exchanged names with the mystery creature in the forrest &amp; asked her if she wanted to meet me tomorrow like I was asking her on a date? What is GOING ON WITH MY LIFE!" I yelled to the empty room, Daxter &amp; I agreeing to meet up at Freedom League HQ to show Torn the video he took of the she-creature killing metalheads. "What was her name again?" I think to myself. "<strong>You liked her name, yet you can't remember it? How kind you are, even I remember her name, &amp; I wasn't even paying attention<strong>" Dark says in the back of my mind, a smile seeping into his voice. "Well then, what is it? I know it started with Mel, but I can't remember the rest is all," I ask him annoyed at my own forgetfulness. "**Her name is Meldalvyna. Remember now?**" He says with a proud, cocky tone to his voice, to which I simply grunt a 'yes' in return.

To my relief, both of my alter egos go to sleep, leaving me to my own devices. I flop down on the couch & turn on the television, trying to clear my head. Again, there's nothing on, & even the mind-numbing commercials can take my mind off of _her_. Meldalvyna, her voice still sings in my ears, the image of her standing above me covered in metalhead blood still burnt in my mind. Every time I close my eyes, I see her, & hear her soft voice. I even feel her weight on my wrists & ankles from when she had pinned Daxter & I to the ground, her VERY feminine chest dipped close to my face.

I feel myself begin to drift off to sleep when I remember something quite irritating. "Crap! I'm still soaked in blood!" I yell, leaping off the couch to see a Jak-shaped blood stain in my brand new suede couch. I stare at the infernal mess, trying to remember how Torn told me to get blood out of clothes, not to mention furniture. After a while, I give up & call Torn, tapping my foot impatiently as I wait for him to pick up the communicator. "Jak, where are you? You were supposed to report back to me after you came back from the forest" Torn growls out as soon as he answered. "Hi to you too, Torn. I'm at my apartment, & I'll swing by with Daxter tomorrow to tell you what happened. Now listen, do you know how to get metalhead blood out of clothes?" I say in a rush.

"Yeah, use green eco-enhanced peroxide or cold water & liquid dish soap, why?" He asks, taken back by my question. "Uh, had a little metalhead problem in the forest & got soaked with blood. Um, would you...by chance...happen to know how to get the stuff out of suede?" I ask with a regretfully hopeful, yet nervous tone. "No, why would you ask that?" Torn asks with curious ring to his voice. "My couch is suede...don't ask where I got it...fine, Kiera got it for me, okay...Torn, it's not that funny, I bet a lot of men have suede couches," I retort angrily, Torn having started to laugh. "Sure, sure. Seriously though, I bet Tess or Ashelin would know," Torn says after calming down a little. "Thank you, Torn," I grind out, then hang up.

I punch in Ashelin's number, begging the Precursors that she was awake. Ever since the last time I called her this close to midnight, she screamed at me, then proceeded to ignore me for the rest of the week, I've haven't called her at this time of night. "Hey, what's up?" I hear her answer immediately, relieved that she wasn't asleep. "Hi Ashelin, um, do you know how to get metalhead blood out of suede? Don't ask why," I say, not wanting her to laugh at my situation too, Torn was enough. "Uh, yeah..." she says, curiosity in her voice, "you use a mixture extra strength green eco-enhanced peroxide, cold water, & liquid dish soap that has bleach in it." she finishes, curiosity still in her tone. "Thanks, I owe you one, bye," I reply excited, & hang up before she can reply.

I sprint into the bathroom & look through the medicine cabinet, searching for the peroxide I needed. Realizing I didn't have any of the extra strength green eco-enhanced peroxide & only the normal stuff, I grab the bleach, rubber gloves I use with the a fore mentioned liquid, & a washcloth. I run back into the living room, set down the cleaning stuff on the coffee table, & run into the kitchen to grab the liquid dish soap & a large mixing bowl filled with cold water. I speed-walk as fast as the water-filled bowl will allow back again into the living room & set down my newly acquired cleaning stuff on the coffee table. I then proceed to squirt in the dish soap & lather it, pour in a good amount of bleach, put on the rubber gloves, & dunk in the washcloth. I pick up the now almost overflowing bowl & bring it to the end of the table closest to the couch, set it down, & begin to scrub.

For a good three hours I scrub the couch, all the while thanking & cursing the Precursors that my couch was already white to begin with. After finishing the couch at one o'clock in the morning leaving a large but barely noticeable pink spot, I head into the bathroom & take a shower, tossing all the now permanently blood stained clothes into the trash, not even daring to use the bleach. One long, satisfied shower later, I finally lay down in my bed, not a speck of metalhead blood on my skin or in my hair. I look over at my alarm clock to see it was one forty-five & groan, knowing I won't get enough sleep. As I begin to drift, my mind returns to what it had been on before I had cleaned the couch. Meldalvyna's image fills my head when I finally fall asleep, & just before I do, I happily realize I just might get enough sleep, especially now with her image putting me to blissful sleep.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

When I step inside my run down house, everyone immediately looks up at me. Just then, I realize why they are giving me such a strange look. I'm literally covered horns to tail-blade-tip in metalhead blood, carrying two mangled metalhead corpses, & probably faintly carry Jak's scent from when I pinned him. "Mel, what happened to you?" Sparx says worried. "Oh, I saw these two while hunting, & it ended up they weren't alone," I say, which wasn't entirely false, I did see at first only two metalheads when they attacked Jak & I. "It's no use lying to us, Meldalvyna. What actually happened, & I bet it has to do with the scent from that man you told us about yesterday on you again," my mother says.

"Uh, can I clean myself & eat first?" I ask, wanting to get rid of the blood turned red crust on my body & fill my empty stomach. "Yes, you may," Cynder replies with an exasperated tone while motioning Spyro to take the metalheads off my hand-paws. " Thanks mom," I say rushing up the stairs to get my pajamas. After doing so, I follow my step-father into the bathroom & wait for him to set up my bath. When the water is finally steaming, I shoo Spyro out of the bathroom & immediately get undressed & into the bath. A good thirty or so minutes later, I'm in my pajamas with not a spot of metalhead blood on my scaled skin & down stairs eating.

"So," Sparx starts, "what happened?" I look up at him with a mouth full of metalhead meat & an angry glare before I swallow. "Yes, what _did_ happen," Spyro asks, a curious, yet scornful look on his normally gentle face. "And tell us the truth, or else you'll be grounded from not only outdoors, but also from your art supplies & all of your books for a whole month," my mother adds with a predatory growl in her voice & a scowl all mothers get when they are threatening their children with groundings. I swallow what was left in my bite of metalmeat & take a drink from my cup. After doing so, I tell them all of what had happened except for the part where Jak asked me if I'd be there again the next day & where the fight with the metalheads had occurred.

"And that's what happened. After the last metalheads were killed, I grabbed the two I came home with & took off," I finish with an exhausted huff, leaving out the aforementioned parts & when I told Jak my name. "So do you trust this Jak, seeing as you & him fought together & all," Sparx said with a suggestive smile since he knew about the drawing I had done of Jak. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, he saved my life just as much as I saved his," I answer truthfully, ignoring Sparx's little smile. "Well, I guess it's a good thing to have at least _one_ human we can trust in this world," Spyro says fully believing my story as it was told to him. "Yes, & I suppose it would be good for her to learn a little bit about the human side of her blood," Cynder adds, also believing my story, but still with an unsure tone. "Wait, does this mean I can go into Haven City more often?" I say excitedly, realizing just what my mother said.

"Yes, but only on occasion," she replies with a small, forced & still unsure smile. "What kind of occasion?" I ask, now a little less ecstatic about my mother's answer than I was at first. "Such as shopping for food we can't get out here, getting art supplies, & getting things as gifts for upcoming birthdays if _you_ have the money," Cynder says. I look at her in disbelief, as this was like letting me explore the tombs under Warfang than what I was originally allowed to do in comparison. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screech excitedly, bouncing up & down in my seat. Too excited to stay in my seat, I jump up & run over to my mother & give her the tightest hug I can manage around her rather thick neck, considering she was nearly three times my size,& a full grown dragon.

After I finished eating & doing the dishes for a half hour with Spyro, I walk into the bathroom & grab my dried-blood covered steel clothes from the pile they lay in & begin to wash them. "Metal is so much easier to get blood off of than cloth is," I think to myself, happy I didn't decide to wear a lot of cloth clothing earlier this morning. A good twenty minutes later, all of my clothing I had worn when the metalheads attacked is all perfectly spotless. I grab all of my clothes & go upstairs into my room. As I walk in, the candles in my room light up thanks to my step-father's magical power to reveal an unchanged room from how I last left it. I look at my alarm clock, the only working piece of human made technology in the house, to see that it was eleven twenty at night.

I set down my clothes on my desk next to the pile of books which lay upon the first drawing of Jak I had made the night before. After setting down my clothes, I lay down & attempt to go to sleep. About an hour later, I am still awake, not able to find any peace from my raging mind. I look up at the clock to see it is twelve thirty-seven, already the day I'm supposed to see Jak. "Jak," I think to myself, "maybe thinking about him will ease me to blissful sleep." As soon as I begin to think about him, I can see his kind face, hear his gruff yet gentle voice, & even feel him under my hand-paws & feet-paws from when I had pinned him earlier & begin to fall asleep. Just before I finally drift off to the sanctuary that is sleep, I think to myself "I can't wait to talk to him later, heck, I hope his little animal friend is there too, he seemed like he'd know how to make someone laugh."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Sorry it took me so long to get this up, but like I said, I've had very little chances to get on the internet. Well, I hope you guys liked this little short one, & I hope the next chapter ends up getting out a little bit sooner than this one did. Also, **Veemon fan683**, Meldalvyna's looks pretty much exactly like Cynder from Spyro Dawn of the Dragon. All you'd have to do to make Cynder from Spyro Dawn of the Dragon into Meldalvyna is give her four finger-toes & a thumb on each paw in the front & four toes in the rear, hair that fades from blue to red down to where her wings come out of her back, a slightly smaller tail-blade, pupils that can go from human-like to cat-like, the ability to walk on her hind legs, a Laura Croft's breast, & the ability to use her thumbs. Easy to remember, right? Now that you have a basis, you'll really begin to see her character in action. Well, see you the next time I post a chapter, Tigre.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, Tigre again. When I wrote this chapter, (although crai22 doesn't post each chapter's name) it took me a good five, ten minutes just to figure out the title for this chapter. If you want to know the name of the chapters, just say so in the reviews (since I don't have a account here myself), & I'll put them up in the chapter after whatever one you ask for the titles in. **Anyways, I need your help! What I need help with will be at the end, so please let me know what you think! **Well, now that that's over, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jak P.O.V.<span>**

Beautiful, beautiful silence fills the air, the only disturbance being the sound of the blankets shifting as I twitch half awake. But, alas, the ever growing conscious half of my sleeping mind feeling as if it was forgetting something important. Suddenly, I realize what was wrong & fly out of bed like a bat fresh out of Hell. "Dang it, I'm late! Torn is going to kill me, heck, Daxter might even, I was supposed to pick him up," I mentally yell at myself, waking up both Dark & Light. I quickly slap on my clothes & brush my teeth, not even bothering with my hair, it's too short to do anything with anyhow. I run back into my room, grab my normal gear, & rush out the door.

I jump onto my cobalt blue zoomer & push my precious piece of machinery as fast as it can go in the Freedom League only hover-zone, heading straight for the Naughty Ottsel. When I pull up, I turn off my zoomer, lock it, & leap off all under a second & run straight in the bar, searching the interior for either of the ottsels. I immediately see Tess cleaning the bar, & run up to her. She notices me coming & looks up at me, a curious look scrunching up her already small face. "Hi Jak, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost," she says, worried. "Is... Daxter... here?... I... I was supposed... to pick... him up... to go see... Torn today," I ask between exhausted gasps for air.

"No, he left twenty minutes ago, you know how long it takes for an ottsel to get to the Freedom League HQ from here," she smiles with a knowing grin on her face. "Thanks Tess," I groan appreciatively as I run out the door & back onto my zoomer. I switch back on my zoomer & take off, speeding toward the HQ as fast as possible, not wanting to be any later than I already am. I finally reach the Freedom League HQ & sprint towards the door, punch in the security code, & rush into the familiar conference room. As soon as I enter the room, Daxter & Torn look up from whatever they were looking at to look at me. "Jak, where the Hell have you been? You're ten minutes late, & Daxter & I have been waiting for you to get here so you two could start telling me what the Hell happened yesterday," Torn yells as soon as he sees me. I walk over to the conference table & sit down in the seat next to Daxter opposite of Torn.

"Sorry that I over slept. I didn't finish cleaning the metalhead blood out of my couch until one in the morning, _sir_," I grind out, trying to control my temper, Dark being grouchy from the sudden awakening earlier. "Well, next time you get soaked in blood, don't get it on your couch. Then _maybe_ you'll get to where you need to be," Torn growls back at me through his teeth, eyes squinted angrily. I look over to Daxter & see he is also scowling at me, his eyes saying 'dude, what gives, you were supposed to pick me up earlier.' Torn then seems to calm down a little bit & sits in his chair. "Never mind that, so, what happened yesterday?" he says, already shrugging of the tiny conflict. As I sit forward & begin to recall what happened to Torn, Daxter hops onto the table & turns on the video camera.

While I told the rather long story, I left out only two parts, those being the part when I asked her if she'd be there again the next day & when she told me her name. After I finished, Daxter showed Torn the picture he had taken of Meldalvyna sniffing the metalhead meat. "So, that's what the creature looks like, you captured her pretty well in that drawing you did of her yesterday, Jak" he says, slightly taken back by what he saw. Torn then gets a curious look in his eyes & looks at me questioningly. "Jak, how'd you know it was female?" he asks, curiosity strung through his rough voice. "Heh, you'll see. It's kind'a hard to _not_ be able to tell with this one," I laugh nervously with a cocky grin splashed across my face.

"What?" he asks, a criticizing & confused look in his eyes. "Dude, just watch the vid & you'll see," Daxter says shoving the video camera into Torn's face. The first image to show up on the screen is Meldalvyna's breast, with my face less than five inches away from it tipped away from the flesh. I look at Daxter, shooting daggers at him with my eyes, to which he just grins & rolls his eyes apologetically. When I look back, Torn is giving me a weird look. "This was when she was pinning us" I say, trying to defend myself from his scrutiny & my own embarrassment.

Torn just shakes his head & continues to watch the video. As he watches the video, I watch the expressions pass by on his face as they go from curious, to surprised, to something like awe-struck, & a few I can't identify. When I hear Meldalvyna yell at me to get out of the way, Torns eyes widen in surprised shock & looks at me as if to say 'you forgot to mention she talked more than once.' Torn then looks back to the video, obviously curious to see where the rest of the video would be going. When the part when Meldalvyna de-bodied a metalhead spine (head included), I swore I saw him gag as she started beating the remaining metalheads with her new 'weapon.' After this, his face remained in his usual expression.

When the video finally ended, & he handed the camera back to Daxter, he looked up at me with an expression in his eyes I had never seen before. "Can you tell she was female now?" I ask with my so called 'classic' devious grin plastered on my face. "Yes," Torn growls, his oh-so familiar scowl chizzeled into his face. I chuckle at him, knowing just what he was thinking. "Jak, I have a new mission for you, & it concerns this, she-creature," Torns says, his brows bent downward in thought. When I give him a curious look, he stands up & begins to pace.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, terrible curiosity setting in my chest. "I want you to bring this creature in, nicely, & I want to see if she'd like a place here in the Freedom League" he says, now leaning against the table, staring at me. "What? First, how am I supposed to get her in the city, second, what if she doesn't want to join, third, why do you want her to join the Freedom League?" I blurt out, surprised by Torn's proposal. "First, I can assign a transport for you two to ride in the back together so she'll remain calm, second, if she doesn't want to she doesn't have to, & third, she would be an excellent asset to the League, her fighting skills are phenomenal," he replies insensitively. "Uh, okay then, I'll try. But she'll need to know why I'm taking her into the city before she even leaves the Mountain Pass, & I'll call you when I need that transport sent out" I say, slightly agreeing with Torn's logic.

As I stand up from my seat, Torn nods in agreement to my terms, knowing trust was involved with this mission. While I head out the door, Daxter hops up on my shoulder as I start up my zoomer. "Where we headed?" he asks while we speed off. I look up quickly at him & say, "Don't you remember? We're almost going to be late to meeting up with Meldalvyna, & I don't want to be chewed out about being late again by someone I just met. I would also like to eat before we get there. " Daxter simply nods, an understanding smile spread across his furry face as he takes out his communicator, probably about to tell Tess what he was doing.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

The scent of metalhead bacon & seagull eggs waft up from the kitchen, into my room, & tease my sense of smell until I am wide awake. I stand up sturdily, despite how groggy I still was, & walk down stairs & into the kitchen to see Spyro cooking, Sparx munching on his breakfast of butterflies, & my mother slowly munching on her helping of eggs & bacon. "Morning Mel, how'd you sleep?" Sparx asks with his mouth stuffed when I sit down at the table. "Good, you" I reply as Spyro sets my plate of food down in front of me. "Good, thank you, even with all your snoring," he says, a playful grin spread across his tiny face. "Sparx, it's too early to start that right now," Cynder says when she hears me growl in protest.

"Thanks, mom," I say, thankful she stopped Sparx from pestering me. After finishing breakfast, I remember one of the things that had kept me awake the night before. "Hey, mom, can I go into Haven City today? I need to get more paint, I'm almost out," I ask, remembering what she had said the night before. "Like I said last night, only if _you_ have the money for it," Cynder replied. "I know. So, may I?" I repeat, putting a small pleading tone in my voice. "Yes, you may. When do you intend to go?" she says, exasperated.

"Thank you. I plan to go after I'm done getting dressed & brushing my hair & teeth," I say matter-of-factly. Cynder nods approvingly, a soft grunt in place of an okay. I rush upstairs & get dressed, brush my hair & teeth, & go back into my room to grab the final things I need. I grab about forty dollars in this world's currency from my cash jar that I earn by selling metalhead gems carved into miniature sculptures, the black hood I use to cover my face, a pair of human combat boots that go up to my knees (the only ones I have) to cover my ankle blades, & the pair of gloves I use to disguise my hand-paws. I run back down the stairs with everything either under my arm or stuffed in my steel top & head towards the door. "Bye guys, I'll be back before noon," I call out just before I close the door.

Once outside, I put on my gloves & combat boots, then take to the skies towards the Haven City Mountain Pass lock. When I get there, I hover about three stories above where I'm going to land to look for anything that might watch me once I'm down there. Not seeing anything or anyone that could acheive organized ambushes, I silently land & walk up to a shady spot next to the lock, not knowing the security code myself. I then slip on my hood that blends in perfectly with my skin colors, put up the actual hood over my head & horns, letting my upbraided hair wash down my chest in waves of bright red. Just before using my Shadow element that I also inherited from my mother, I wrap my wings around my body like a dress, using my tail to fill in the gaps in my wings at the bottom. After achieving aforementioned disguise, I let the cool, black flames of Shadow envelope my body as I phase down through the soil, travel through the rock & metal under the wall, & back up through the metal on the opposite side in an abandoned alley.

I calmly walk out of the alleyway, & make a right towards the bazaar. As I walk by countless people & under countless more on flying machines the humans called zoomers, only a few people on the ground actually look in my direction, while the ones with zoomers never bother to look down. Once in the bazaar area, I immediately find my favorite stand that has majority of the art supplies I need. "Hi fellow stand owner, been a while, ya want yer usual stuff, or do ya want sum'm else today?" the owner of the stand greets, her unusual accent full of happiness at seeing someone familiar. "Oh, just the usual, paints, pencils, paper, & erasers. I don't think I need anything else," I reply with a smile on my hidden face, the grin apparent in my voice. "Sure thing. Hey, when are ya goin' to tell me yer name, girlie? Tell ya what, I'll give ya a huge discount on everything if ya tell me," she says happily while retrieving my usual brands of what I had asked for.

"Oh...uh, my name's Meldalvyna, but you can call me whatever you like, doesn't matter. And don't bother with the discount, I don't mind paying in full," I reply, slightly surprised she wanted to know my name. "_Huh, third person of this world I've ever told my name to, I wonder why she wanted to know my name_" I think to myself as the stand owner walks back over to me, all the supplies in a brown paper bag. "Meldalvyna, huh? Intrestin' name, I like it, suits those neat little bits ya sell at yer stand. Mind if I call ya Melly?" she says once she reaches the counter. "Sure, Melly's fine," I reply while she hands me the paper bag. "Thanks, my name's Gertrude, but most folks 'round here call me Gerty," she smiles. "Well, nice to finally know your name, Gerty," I reply with another smile in my voice.

"Nice to know yer's too, Melly. That'll be thirteen bucks flat," she says, another smile curling her slim, middle-aged face. "What, this usually costs thirty seventy-five!" I say, surprised by the sudden & large drop of price. "Like I said, Melly, ya got a huge discount 'cause ya told me yer name." she laughs, hazel eyes sparkling along gleefully with her smile, auburn hair bouncing on her shoulders with each giggle. "Well, thank you for the discount, I guess," I say while handing her the cash, still taken aback by the discount. "Well, until next time, Melly. Who knows, maybe then I can get ya to show me yer face next time," she says, a small smile on her face. "Oh, um... sure, maybe, but if I do, be prepared for a huge surprise to see what's underneath this hood. Bye, Gerty," I call over my shoulder while walking away towards my next destination.

As I walk up to the next stand, I look to see if it has what I need in stock. Sure enough, the stand is stocked with a variety canvases of different sizes, cotton grades, & shapes. Once I get to the stand, the owner smiles at me & shifts his position closer to the canvases. "What can I get you?" the man says through a bushy mustache, his lips completely hidden by the hairs. "Oh, just what I usually get, thank you," I reply, a pleasant tone in my voice. "Sure thing, that'll be nine dollars even," he replies, his hard yet gentle voice ruffling his brown mustache with every breath while handing me the canvases I usually buy from the man.

"Thank you, here you go," I say happily while handing him the nine dollars. Happy to be done shopping I head for the clock stand to see what time it was. Once there near panic envelopes me. "_Oh no, it's eleven thirty already! I've got to hurry!_" I think to myself, almost screaming it out for the world to hear. I run as fast as my legs can carry me towards the alley I had entered the city through, not caring who saw me. Once in the alleyway, I dive through the ground to the other side using my Shadow element, still not caring if anyone witnessed the feat.

On the other side, I immediately set down the things I bought & strip myself of my disguise, leaving on the gloves & boots. After I finish getting off all of my stuff, I string the paper bag full of art supplies & my hood around my tail, grab my canvases, & take off into the air. I fly as fast as I can, zipping between trees, branches, & anything else in my way. Minutes later, I see our crumbling house & begin to slow down for a bipedal landing. When my feet touch the ground, I sprint to the door & fling it open, causing everyone inside to look up at me. "Are you alright, you still have five minutes until noon," Cynder says with a grin, knowing immediately what had happened. "Yeah ...it was... eleven thirty... when I looked... at the clock stand... woo," I gasp, collapsing onto the old, faded couch. "Well alright then, go eat some lunch, & when your done, go outside & do something," she says, the entertained smile still slapped across her scaled face. A few minutes later, while eating lunch I remember that I'm supposed to meet up with Jak at six o'clock. I scarf down the rest of my lunch, take off the remaining bits of my disguise, drag my shopping & disguise up to my room, & rush back down the stairs & outside to do something until five thirty, which is about when I start heading to my favorite branch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hi everyone, this was one long chapter, especially that last paragraph there. All the time I was writing this, my little brother kept on asking me if I wanted to play The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon with him, pretty ironic, huh? When I wrote this chapter, I still didn't have internet, so I couldn't exactly find any music to keep my head in writing this chapter. Anyways, **THE PROBLEM I NEED HELP WITH:** What should Meldalvyna's last name be? All I know is that I want Spyro & Cynder to have the same last name (since they're mates, but don't have any kids between them), but I want Meldalvyna to have Cynder's maiden name. **If you have any ideas, please leave them in the reviews.** Thank you for reading this kinda boring chapter, Tigre out!

**crai22: **It's nice that you actually managed to get two chapters up this time and I envy you a bit for moving Tigre. Now I have to deal with an annoying kid that won't stop talking about Pokemon even though he is a freshman this year in high school. -_- Anyways I hope you are doing well and know that you already got over 1,000 views so far and... Crash is now trying to eat his own shoes again. When did he even get here?


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody, Tigre is in again with yet another chapter to this story! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but in the time I took to get this chapter up, I started & finished watching the anime "Future Diary," & discovered I was a furry. Yes, I am a furry, I draw furries, wish to own a fursuit one day, & love the idea. If any of you readers don't know what a furry is, go on You Tube & look up a video explaining what a furry is, don't look up pictures of furries on google images though, some are VERY adult. Anyways, **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in**. So with that out of the way, **I have a few questions I ABSOLUTELY MUST HAVE the answers to at the end of the chapter!** Besides that, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jak P.O.V.<strong>

"Precursors, I was starving," I say while leaning back in my seat in the Naughty Ottsel after finishing my meal. "Same here, man. I can't believe Torn only let us have an apple for lunch while we were talking to him" Daxter says with a burp, also sitting back with his head tipped back so all I could see of his face was the bottom of his yellow muzzle. Tess walks over, taking away the plates, kissing Daxter on the forehead as she goes. "Delicious, babe. Want help?" Daxter asks, lifting his head from its resting place. "Thanks. I got it," she says, hopping down to the floor. "Ready to go & meet Meldalvyna?" I ask, also sitting up.

"Yeah, as long as you are Jak. Be back in a bit babe! Going to go see the dragon lady with Jak!" Daxter shouts to Tess, jumping on my shoulder as I stand up. "Okay, don't take too long with Meldalvyna! Love you," she shouts back, already in the kitchen washing the dirty dishes. "Love you too," Daxter yells as I walk out the door. I get on my zoomer & rev the engine, then shoot off towards the Haven City Mountain Pass lock. Once there, I shut down, lock, & leap off my zoomer all in less than a second & half jog over to the lock's code pad. "Jeez, Jak, you seem like you can't wait to see Meldalvyna," Daxter smiles with a teasing tone.

"If I don't hurry, then I'll be late," I retort while typing in the five number code. "Sure," Daxter says with a small smile, drawing the word out sarcastically. I look up at him with a slightly irritated glance, & then begin to walk through the now open door into the forest. I speed walk down the now familiar path to where I first met up with Meldalvyna, trying to think of a way to great her. "**Why don't you wait until you actually get there, your frantic thoughts are irritating the HELL out of me**," Dark groans in the back of my head, his sigh bouncing around my skull. "_He doesn't wish to accidentally insult her or seem like a, how do you say, idiot_," Light retorts to Dark.

"What he said," I say telepathically to them, all the while conscious of how close I was getting to the place I promised to meet Meldalvyna. When Dark or Light don't reply, I continue to sort through different ways to great her, tossing away all of them that come to mind. As I pass the all too familiar final bend, I give up & decide to go with Dark's advice. Walking down the path, I catch sight of Meldalvyna resting up in the branch where I had first saw her, & feel a smile immediately tug at my lips. Probably hearing my footsteps, she looks up, smiling when I stand just a few feet away from the branch. She then hops down from her branch on all fours then stands up on her hind legs.

I can't help but do a quick sweep over her midnight & blood colored body. She had on her usual steel bra & chain mail skirt, her rather feminine cleavage seeming to barely fit inside her top, complemented by her muscular arms, muscular stomach, & long neck. Her tail curved elegantly a few inches above the ground, her blue & red hair flowed in waves until it disappeared behind her back, & her wings closed in two massive folds on either side of her body behind her back. The steel choker necklace along with all her other metal & her horns shone brightly in the sparse pockets of sunlight that fell upon her form. Her green eyes sparkled like a dark emerald dotted in bright green eco, her pupils round unlike they were the last time I saw them when the metalheads attacked the three of us. Once I took this all in under a second, I refocused on Meldalvyna's face.

"Hi Jak," she says, her mellifluous voice flowing out of her mouth smoothly. "Hey Meldalvyna, what's up?" I ask, nervously shifting from side to side, hoping it wasn't noticeable. "Nothing much, you?" she replies, her facial expression changing from shy & nervous to curious. "Why did her expression change like that? Do I have something on my face?" I think nervously to myself. I shake my head no, making sure to keep a straight face while shrugging my shoulders. "Hey! What about me!" Daxter says annoyed that he got left out of the conversation thus far.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't catch your name yesterday," Meldalvyna says, a small look of shock that Daxter spoke. "Well, my name's Daxter. But you can call me... Orange Lightning," he replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively while smiling jokingly. "Hello, then, Daxter," Meldalvyna gently smiles, her sharp teeth now seemingly harmless. "So, what do you want to do?" I offer, trying to get my nerves to settle to how they were the last time I spoke to Meldalvyna. "Uh, I don't know," she replies with a thoughtful expression. She sat down on the ground, her scaled brows creased in thought.

I sit down beside her, waiting for a reply. "I don't know," she restates, having given up trying to find an activity. "Okay then, why don't we walk & talk," I reply, thinking that if maybe I walk with her instead of getting stared at by her & Daxter that my nerves will calm down a little. "Are you afraid of me?" Meldalvyna suddenly blurts, a sad tone to her voice. "No, why would think that I'm afraid of you?" I ask, taken back by her sudden sulleness. "Well, your nervous, I can tell," she says looking up at me, a melancholy look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not nervous because I'm afraid, hell, I don't even know why I'm so nervous," I reply, slightly curious at how she could tell I was nervous. Was I that obvious? "Okay, sorry about that, it's just last night I thought I had scared you & Daxter," she said, her voice a bit more relieved. "Chick, sure it was a bit scary at first, but it was cool as hell at the same time! You are an awesome fighter, better than Jak maybe even!" Daxter says cheerily bouncing onto Meldalvyna's knees, also trying to lighten the heavy mood. Smiling she stands up, offering a hand to me to pull me up. I take her hand & stand up also smiling.

"Alright then, I'll go for a walk with you guys, but I don't know what we're going to talk about," she says, the smile staying on her face. When Daxter jumps on my shoulder, I notice Meldalvyna's smile broaden a bit more. After a little while of walking in silence, I decide to ask a question that had been bothering ever since Meldalvyna said she could tell I was nervous. "Hey Meldalvyna," I say just loud enough to get her attention. "Yes Jak," she says curiously, looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "How did you know I was nervous?" I ask, looking at her dead in the eyes only to see them widen in surprise.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

Looking at the sundial we kept outside I noticed it was finally five thirty in the afternoon. I rush to the house & whip open the door. "I'm going on a walk in the Forrest!" I shout inside to anyone there to hear it. "Alright, but be back before nine thirty!" I hear Spyro shout back. I quickly shut the door & take a running leap into the air & start heading towards the location of my favorite branch. I whiz through the air towards the cliff that sat directly above the place where I was supposed to meet Jak.

After about twenty minutes of rushed flying, I see the edge of the cliff & climb higher into the air. Just before the edge of the cliff flashes by, I flip upside down & dive over the edge of the cliff, one of my best racing tricks that I use in the professional circuits back in Warfang. Blazing through the small gaps in the branches of trees below the cliffs edge, I spin around so that my stomach is facing the cliff craggy side. Just when I'm only six feet above the ground I slow down & pull up hard so that I don't crash face first into the ground. I then continue flying just below the reach of the branches to where I knew Jak would come. After seven minutes of flying, I finally land on my favorite branch & begin to wait for Jak.

Right at what I believe to be six o'clock, I hear footsteps & smell Jak's scent only a few feet away. I look up the path to see him smiling gently at me along with the orange & yellow animal on his shoulder. I send a smile back his way, & take advantage of the distance before I stand up to do a quick look over of his body. His dark ocean blue eyes focused softly on me, his slim yet strong face pulled in a smile, his green-rooted blonde hair peeking up above his leather & metal goggles that rested just above his green eyebrows. He had on his normal blue uniform on, evidence of a toned chest & muscular arms hidden underneath his shirt. Continuing down, I saw his well fitted tan pants seeming to hug his obviously strong legs, ending in tall combat boots.

After doing all this while he was walking just a few feet closer, I jump off my perch & land on all fours in front of Jak & his creature. When I stand up, Jak quickly sweeps his eyes over my body, trying to hide what he was obviously doing. "He's checking me out, oh my god!" I think to myself cheerily, the mental smile broadening my already smiling face. Once his eyes reach my face, I suddenly become extremely self-conscious. "Hi Jak," I say, suddenly extremely shy. "Hey Meldalvyna, what's up?" he replies, the scent of nervousness emanating from him.

"Nothing much, you," I reply, curious why he was so nervous. He simply shakes his head no & shrugs his shoulders, gesturing that nothing much happened. Suddenly, his emotion changed from just nervous to slightly scared at the same time. "Why is he so nervous? He wasn't acting like this last night," I think to myself, trying to figure out why he was acting like this. "Hey! What about me!" the orange creature says with an annoyed tone, bringing me out of my reverie with surprise. "Oh, sorry, I didn't catch your name yesterday," I reply, still slightly surprised it actually could speak.

"Well, my name's Daxter. But you can call me... Orange Lightning" he says while suggestively wiggling his eyebrows & jokingly smiling. " Hello, then, Daxter," I say with a gentle smile, trying not to laugh at his rediculous voice. "So, what do you want to do?" Jak pipes up, still nervous. Realizing I had absolutely nothing planned in case this exact situation came up, I start to wrack my brain for things we could do. "Uh, I don't know," I say, trying to think of something fast. I sit down & continue to think, Jak sitting down next to me.

"I don't know," I say again, my head hurting from trying to think so hard. "Okay then, why don't we walk & talk," Jak suggests, his nervousness getting to me. Suddenly I realize why he might be so nervous, & it saddens me to the core. "Is he... is he... afraid of me?" I think to myself, trying to come to terms with the realization. It would explain why he was so nervous. I feel myself begin to well up with the terrible thought, barely able to hold it in.

"Are you afraid of me?" I suddenly blurt out, not being able to puzzle over it any more. "No, why would think that I'm afraid of you?" he replies with a confused tone to his voice. "Well, your nervous, I can tell," I say looking at him, relieved he didn't say he was afraid, but not enough to cheer me up. "Oh, I'm not nervous because I'm afraid, hell, I don't even know why I'm so nervous," he says, a gentle smile tugging sympathetically at his lips. I smell just a tinge of curiousity coming from him, probably from the fact that Daxter was more than likely one of the only people who could tell his emotions, yet I could as well. "Okay, sorry about that, it's just last night I thought I had scared you & Daxter," I say back, a bit relieved that he wasn't afraid of me, but not by a lot.

"Chick, sure it was a bit scary at first, but it was cool as hell at the same time! You are an awesome fighter, better than Jak maybe even!" Daxter says cheerily bouncing onto my knees from Jak's shoulder with a hug smile seeming to rip his small face in half. I smile back & stand up, & turn to offer my hand to help Jak up. He takes my hand & smiles at me while he stands, not pulling at all. "Alright then, I'll go for a walk with you guys, but I don't know what we're going to talk about," I say once everyone is standing, my smile staying on my face. I watch Daxter climb onto Jak's steel-armored left shoulder & can't help but smile at the sight. We walk toward the small clearing, surprised to see that the only thing remaining from the battle with the metalheads the night before was the blood in the sand & grass, no corpses remaining.

Once we pass through the clearing with only a few "ew"s & "gross"s from Daxter, the rest of the walk goes in silence, but only for a little while. I watch Jak through my peripherals, & see his face bent in thought, the watery scent of puzzlement wafting into the air. After a while, I look away at just the right moment each time before Jak can notice I was just looking at him, trying to figure out why he was so thoughtful at the moment. "Hey Meldalvyna," I hear Jak say inquisitively, his curiosity seeping into his voice. "Yes Jak," I reply looking at him, curious why he was acting like he was nervous again, though all I could smell was his puzzlement. "How could you tell I was nervous?" he asks, taking me by complete surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Okay, now I know that chapter wasn't very entertaining or interesting, but it gives a hint to what the antagonist of this story is, & it's a key factor to the story. Alright, now for the questions I NEED the answers to. **QUESTION ONE: **Like I asked last chapter, what should Meldalvyna's last name be? It will also be Cynder's maiden name, but not Spyro's last name, he is only Mel's step-father. **QUESTION TWO**: Can anyone tell where this story is going, & can you guess the genre for this story? Finally, **QUESTION THREE**: Do you readers think I should do a suggestive chapter between Meldalvyna & Jak, & if so, which song should I use, song 1 or 2? No, I'm not going to tell you what either of the songs are, but I will say either one of them would go perfectly with the chapter. Also, if you guys say no to the suggestive chapter, it will take me a while to find out a different way to continue the story. Anyhow... hope you guys liked the chapter & I can't wait to hear your replies to my questions, TIGRE OUT!

crai22: It's nice that your still writing and haven't forgotten about the lower beings in life Tiger. As for your questions it's your story so do what you like with it and truth be told I've been distracted lately in a few different stories I'm writing so I can't really help any time soon else it might give away plot in them. Anyways I'm just updating this while thing at about... midnight and been up for the two days without sleep so it's time to hit the hay before uploading this to the story in the morning if I can remember that is.

But sense I'm still on here I'll admit I find furies interesting as well though there will still be people raging about it sorry Tiger but that's just how people are. Though I will admit and some other furies have to agree that some people take it a bit to far and I can understand people raging against them. Even I'm not that crazy to actually own a fur suit, but hey that's your choice so don't let people dragon you down with their own words. I'll also promise to monitor this fiction with the eye's of a hawk and won't bother replying to people raging about this just going to remove their posts. Saves time in the long run if you ask me and that prevents arguments from appearing in the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone & anyboby who reads this little story, Tigre here after a LONG haitus in writing. I know, I know, the last time I posted a chapter was September 15th, I'm sorry! I had school that kept me away, so blame that! Anyways, good news, the suggestive chapter WILL BE COMING! But sadly, that chapter is not this one, but it will be coming soon, I promise! Also, I'd like to thank Zero the Fox for that wonderful last name for Meldalvyna & Cynder, I do think I will use that name as Mel's last name, & the one I had in mind as her middle name.**Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meldalvyna's POV<strong>

I stare at Jak, trying to find a way how to answer him without creeping him out make him feel self-conscious. "Yeah, how did you know that, usually I'm the only one who can tell," Daxter says, now also curious on what I had to say. I look between the two of them, realizing they weren't going to drop the subject until they got an answer. "Um, you know how some animals can smell fear?" I ask with a sigh of exasperation, a little nervous as to what their reactions would be. "Ya," they both say in unison, the scent curiosity seeming to stick to them like glue. "Well, you see, I can smell all emotions, & I can use those scents to tell if a person is lying to me or not," I say slowly, looking at them for any visible change in emotion.

Jak's & Daxter's faces pull into slightly surprised expressions, the unmistakable scent of wonder wafting from them. " Cool, what does, I don't know, curiosity smell like?" Jak asks, his head slightly tilted to the side like a puppy. I smile gently at him, unable to get the puppy thought out of my head. "It smells kind of like puzzlement, kind of watery, more like a rain, though," I say, trying to be as descriptive while also not trying to overload them with a long-winded description. "Ooh, ooh, what does happiness smell like?" Daxter says, scaring me a little when he jumps on my shoulder. "Happiness smells kind of like flowers, or like a tropical fruit," I say, shrugging my shoulders, getting used to the unfamiliar weight.

"Dang girl! How much can you lift, because your shoulders are ripped! Jak come here & feel this chicks' muscles!" Daxter exclaims right into my ear. Jak only grins & shakes his head at Daxter's antics. "No dude, seriously! She is frigging a beast, no offence," he says, grinning sheepily at the beast comment. "None taken, all my freinds back home used to call me that when I'd beat them in races or in sparring contests" I brag with a small grin. "Dude, Jak's the best racer in Haven, Spargus, Kras, everywhere pretty much!" Daxter says, now jumping onto Jak's shoulder. Jak nodds his head side to side, then nodds with a cocky smile on his face.

"Wow, finally I get to meet another famous racer. Maybe you and I could race one day," I say, starting to walk again. "Wait, you're famous?" Jak asks slightly surprised while speeding up so he could walk beside me. "Yeah, where I'm from at least. I'm the champion of the annual winter races, & have the second best racing time ever, the number one spot being held by my mother," I smile while nodding my head. "That's awesome, but again, how much can you lift?" Daxter says, a little annoyed that his question had been forgotten. "Oh, sorry. I can lift 175 pounds with one arm, 350 with both my arms, but with my back, I'd say around 700," I list, trying to remember the last time I had lifted for exercise a week ago. "Oh my god," Jak and Daxter say in unison, the scent of a mix of fear and amazement immediately coming from each of them.

"If you think that's scary, you should see my mother lift when she's angry, because not only can she lift 2000 pounds, but she can throw that amount one hundred yards with a deadly accuracy," I laugh nervously. As Jak and Daxter look at each other with an expression of horror, I catch a scent of my double-step-uncle Sparx's scent not too far away. I slow down so that I'm right next to Jak, while not changing my footsteps. "Jak, I think my step-step uncle is following us," I whisper to him while ever so slightly leaning in towards Jak, still keeping my earlier pace. Jak looks at me quickly with wide eyes while just barely nodding. I then begin to pretend to fidget with my chain-mail skirt while walking, feigning the attempt to be inconspicuous to the act.

"Um Jak, Daxter, I need to, uh, go fix my skirt. I'll just go over there, be back in a second," I say slightly louder than I needed to, but still close enough to my tone so it wouldn't be obvious I was lieing while pointing at a tree just off the path a little ways. Jak & Daxter fake a surprised nod as I walk off behind the tree I had pointed to. I walk over to the tree & quickly phase through the ground using my Shadow. Following his scent, I quickly find Sparx hiding behind a brush watching Jak & Daxter. I let off a deep growl while slowly rising up out of the ground behind the dragonfly. Sparx whips around with a terrified look on his face.

Before he can react, I snatch him out of the air, but still careful enough to not crush or rub his wings. "Hey, let me go!" Sparx exclaims, surprised that I had seemed to suddenly appear behind him. "No," I state simply with an angry edge to my voice. I watch him swallow nervously as I begin to walk back over to Jak & Daxter. "You will let your double-step-uncle go right now or so help me I will tell your mother," he shouts just before we become visible to the path, trying to threaten me. I make it obvious that his little plan wouldn't work with a simple deep growl coupled with an 'you & I both know that won't work' look.

I finally walk close enough to the path to be seen by Jak & Daxter. Daxter bursts into laughter as Jak's expression pulls into that of confusion when they catch sight of Sparx. "That's your step...step uncle?" Jak asks, a disbelieving look caught on his lips. "Yes, he is," I say slightly annoyed while releasing Sparx from my iron (to him) grip. "How? He's a bug, your a dragon," Daxter asks this time. "He is my step father's step brother," I state simply while watching aforementioned double-step-uncle stretch his back out by pushing his tiny chest forward with his hands behind his back.

"So you're that Jak guy Meldalvyna's told us about last night, I'm Sparx, Mel's double-step-uncle," Sparx says while looking at me through the corner of his eyes with a cocky glare. Jak looks up at me with one of his eyebrows raised quizzically. "What? I had to explain why I came home covered in blood last night," I say exasperatedly. "When will Sparx leave?" I think to myself while listening to Daxter ask my double-step uncle thousands of purposeless questions. "Hey, if you guys wanna come up & meet the rest of the family, you can. I'm pretty sure Spyro wouldn't mind meeting you two, but it would be this lil' missie's mother you'd have to hide from," Sparx says while pointing to me, the suggestion bringing me out of my current thoughts. I look at Jak & Daxter only them to look at each other in thought, silently asking each other wether or not they were up to the offer.

"Sure, why not? Well, only if you don't mind, Meldalvyna," Jak says, looking to me for approval. Before I can even react, Sparx answers Jak for me. "She would love for you guys to come over some time. You know what, why not now?" Sparx says with a tone that only the people who know him can identify as teasing. "Oh, Sparx, we can't just invite them over & expect them to come. I mean, Jak & Daxter might have stuff to do later," I say, trying to persuade them not to come. "Well, I don't have anything else to do, sure," Jak says, ruining my hopes to save my already failing pride from any more embarrassment. "Alright then, it's settled, follow me," Sparx says while sneaking in a gloating grin pointed at me.

**Jak's POV**

After Daxter having successfully making me sweat-drop by asking Meldalvyna how much she could lift, then telling me to come over & feel up her shoulders, I put on a fake 'as if' smile & shake my head at him. "No dude, seriously! She is frigging a beast, no offence," he says, grinning sleepily at Meldalvyna with the possibly offensive comment. "None taken, all my friends back home used to call me that when I'd beat them in races or in sparring contests" Meldalvyna brags with an amused grin on her face. "Dude, Jak's the best racer in Haven, Spargus, Kras, everywhere pretty much!" Daxter says, now jumping back onto my shoulder. Going through my racing experiences during my Kras City Grand Championship career, I bounce my head left to right slowly, & come to agree with Daxter with a cocky smile. "Wow, finally I get to meet another famous racer. Maybe you and I could race one day," Meldalvyna says with a gentle smile as she starts back down the path, taking me completely off guard.

"Wait, you're famous?" I ask surprised while jogging to catch up to Meldalvyna. "Yeah, where I'm from at least. I'm the champion of the annual winter races, & have the second best racing time ever, the number one spot being held by my mother," she says with a gentle smile gracing her obsidian scaled lips while nodding her head. "That's awesome, but again, how much can you lift?" Daxter asks again, annoyed that his question was ignored. I was about to smack Daxter in the back of his head when Meldalvyna gives him his answer. "Oh, sorry. I can lift 175 pounds with one arm, 350 with both my arms, but with my back, I'd say around 700," she says with a thoughtful look on her face. Taken by utter surprise & slight fear, Daxter & I say the same thing at the same time.

"Oh my god," Daxter & I say in unison, fear & awe having taken our thoughts out into broad daylight. "If you think that's scary, you should see my mother lift when she's angry, because not only can she lift 2000 pounds, but she can throw that amount one hundred yards with a deadly accuracy," Meldalvyna chuckles nervously with a cautious grin her face. Daxter & I can only quickly glance at each other, horrified expressions running rampant & untamed on our faces. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Meldalvyna suddenly stiffen & slow down to meet my own pace. I bring my attention back to her as she slowly leans her head towards my ear with a worried expression on her face. "**Kiss her, Jak! Kiss her now!**" I hear Dark suddenly scream in the back of my mind, time seeming to slow down to fractions of seconds.

"What! Why?" I ask Dark, taken completely off guard by his frantic command. "**Dude, she's hot! Don't deny it, I know what you think**," Dark retorts, stating my most confusing feelings about the woman in front of me. I had tried to figure out why I had become so quiet & shy around her the night before. "Jak, I think my step-step uncle is following us," Meldalvyna whispers just loud enough for Daxter & I to hear, bringing me out of my distracted reverie & shutting Dark up. I look at her with a knowing look & just barely move my head in a nodding motion. "Her uncle? Her uncle is here? Oh sweet Precursors, let me make a good first impression for once," I mentally panic as Meldalvyna drops behind me a few paces, afraid as to what her uncle will react to me.

I hear the shifting of Meldalvyna's chain-mail skirt ring out behind me, which is soon joined by the sound of her footsteps approaching me. "Um Jak, Daxter, I need to, uh, go fix my skirt. I'll just go over there, be back in a second," Meldalvyna says just above her normal tone with a embarrassed waiver. I notice she's pointing to a tree not too far from the path. Realizing this was part of her plan, Daxter & I fake a surprised nod, to which she turns around & starts walking towards the aforementioned tree. As she leaves, I can't help but watch her hips sway as she walks, slightly hidden by her wings. At the very top of her tail, I notice almost blue markings so dark they appeared almost black in the shapes of triangles & diamonds.

"Whoa, are those tattoos?" I think to myself, my eyes not leaving her tail. "_I don't believe those are tattoos, I believe those are just markings. There are similar markings on her shoulders & on her forehead that are slightly hidden by her hair_," I hear Light say in the back of my mind. Before I could think any further about the markings, my subject of 'observation' disappears behind the tree she had pointed to. "**Aw man, she went behind the tree**," Dark pouts, also apparently having been just watching Meldalvyna walk. I hear Daxter chuckle lightly on my shoulder, probably knowing exactly what had been going through my head. I look up at him with at 'what are you laughing at' expression on my face.

He simply widens his already large grin while seeming to say 'you were just staring at her butt dude, I saw you' with his eyes. I narrow my eyes angrily at him, to which he only gives me an even larger triumphant smile. "Hey, let me go!" an unfamiliar masculine voice exclaims somewhere beyond the path out of sight. "No," Meldalvyna's angry voice replies. "You will let your double-step-uncle go right now or so help me I will tell your mother," the voice from earlier shouts, threatening Meldalvyna. Daxter bursts into laughter as Meldalvyna steps through a bush just to my left upon seeing her hand clasped around some sort of large glowing insect resembling that of a dragonfly.

"That's your step...step uncle?" I ask, surprised to see that her step uncle was a dragonfly. "Yes, he is," Meldalvyna says with venom in her voice while releasing the bug from her grip. "How? He's a bug, your a dragon," Daxter asks with a disbelieving tone. "He is my step father's step brother," she replies while the step-step uncle stretches his back. "So you're that Jak guy Meldalvyna's told us about last night, I'm Sparx, Mel's double-step-uncle," the insect says while looking at Meldalvyna out of the corner of his eyes, the voice from earlier apparently belonging to him. I look up at Meldalvyna with a questioning look, surprised that she had told her family about me.

"What? I had to explain why I came home covered in blood last night," she says with an exasperated tone to her voice while Daxter starts to ask Sparx so many random questions without enough time to answer them that I couldn't even keep up. "Hey, if you guys wanna come up & meet the rest of the family, you can. I'm pretty sure Spyro wouldn't mind meeting you two, but it would be this lil' missie's mother you'd have to hide from," Sparx suggests while pointing at Meldalvyna, bringing my attention away from the female in question to him. I look at Daxter, trying to decide whether or not to agree to the offer. "Sure, why not? Well, only if you don't mind, Meldalvyna," I say, wanting to clear the deal with Meldalvyna first. Before she can say anything, Sparx answers for her. "She would love for you guys to come over some time. You know what, why not now?" he says with a strange tone I can't identify.

"Oh, Sparx, we can't just invite them over & expect them to come. I mean, Jak & Daxter might have stuff to do later," Meldalvyna says in a sudden rush. "Is she trying to tell us not to come?" I think to myself, curious as to why she was acting so strangely. "Well, I don't have anything else to do, sure," I say after thinking through my options. Upon saying that, I notice Meldalvyna's expression fall to what I think is one of horror. "Alright then, it's settled, follow me," Sparx says with a barely noticeable smile pointed at Meldalvyna as I start to follow the insect further down the path. As Meldalvyna drops behind me I think to myself "I'm about to go meet Meldalvyna's parents, & he said that Meldalvyna's mother is the one I should hide from. I wonder what her mother looks like?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So this chapter had some humor in it, I love how I made Jak get all nervous when Meldalvyna leaned in to his ear. Also how Jak was staring at her 'tail' as she walked towards the tree ^_^! Anyways, this chapter, just like the last one, gave a hint to as what the antagonist of the story is. Remember, an antagonist doesn't have to be a person, it could be a feeling or a force of nature as well. Can anyone guess who or what the antagonist is? Well, until next time, Tigre OUT!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Hi everybody! I'm back with yet another chapter for anyone who happens to read this story! This is a 3-days-late birthday present to anyone who happens to share their birthdate with me! That's right, October 16th is my B-day! Sorry from switching from a happy note to a sad one, but this is **not** the suggestive chapter, but it should, **should**, be coming soon! In this little chappie, Jak is going to be awestruck and scared s#*!-less by who he's going to meet (insert evil laughter here). By the way, THIS CHAPTER IS JAK P.O.V ONLY! **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in**.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jak's POV<strong>

As we continue further down the path, I continue to wonder about what Meldalvyna's parents are going to be like. "Wait, Sparx said step father. What happened to her biological father?" I question myself while blindly following the yellow, glowing insect in front of me. "**Maybe he's dead. Hey, I'm not being cruel, I'm saying this sincerely**" Dark finishes with an annoyed tone, me having mentally growled at him for the comment. "_Dark, there is no need for that suggestion, though it is quite possible_" Light scorns his Dark Eco twin in the back of my mind. Meldalvyna suddenly speed-walks past me up to her double-step uncle almost scaring me out of my telepathic conversation with my alter-egos. I quicken my pace a little bit to try to listen in on their conversation, trying my best to ignore the markings on Meldalvyna's tail along the way.

Before I could hear anything, Meldalvyna notices me getting closer and whips her head towards me with a curious look on her face. "What's up?" she asks, now both Sparx and she staring at me. "Oh, nothing, I thought I was getting left behind," I say with a light chuckle, the statement only being half true. Meldalvyna just raises her eyebrow increduously at me, probably knowing I was lieing. After a few seconds of her staring at me, her expression suddenly changes to one like she just remembered something. She suddenly snaps her attention back to Sparx.

"Sparx, it'll take to long to walk to the house, & I'm pretty sure Jak nor Daxter want to risk climbing up the steep cliff just to make it there faster. How will they get to the house?" Meldalvyna blabbs out really fast, not a single breath taken within the entire thing. "Huh, I didn't think about that," Sparx says, I could practically see the wheels turning in his tiny mind. "Guys, it's alright, I've got this thing I could use to speed it up," I say while taking my jet-board out of its pack on my back. Meldalvyna walks up to me, curiosity gleaming in her emerald eyes as she looks at the device. "How do you use it?" she says, her expression leaking into her voice. "Yeah, but you two might want to start flying, this thing goes pretty fast," I say while turning it on & dropping it to the ground where it floats.

"Whoa," Sparx & Meldalvyna say simultaneously once it reaches its maximum anti-gravity range, floating a good five or six inches above the ground. The grass underneath the jet-board now teal in the Blue Eco light glowing from the bottom of the contraption. With a devilish grin towards Meldalvyna & her double-step-uncle from both Daxter & me, I jump on my jet-board & whiz down the path before they could react. "Hey, wait up!" Meldalvyna laughs a short distance behind me, "You don't even know where you're going!" Realizing this, I slow down a little only to have Meldalvyna flash over my head, closely followed by a slightly slower Sparx. Overcoming my surprise as to just how close she flew to my head, I speed up my pace, catching up with Meldalvyna, passing Sparx in the process.

"_Something tells me that this is going slow to Meldalvyna_" Light says in an thoughtful tone. "**No kidding**," Dark actually agrees, the same tone to his voice as his Light Eco brother. "Uh-huh," I mentally reply to the two, silently agreeing with them. "Turn coming up, has a tree fallen over the path, about two feet thick, clear of branches on top," Meldalvyna calls back to me. "Thanks," I call back while getting ready for the turn. Sure enough, a hard turn to the left going uphill comes into my field of view with a fallen tree lying across it just as Meldalvyna does a barrel roll in the air to make the turn, tucking her wings in close to her body then spreading them out wide again to level herself out.

Twenty-five minutes later, we reach the top of the high cliff we were next to just a while ago. Turning to the right, Meldalvyna, Sparx, Daxter, & I start to head up a gently sloping hill. Not but a half-hour later, Meldalvyna slows down to a landing just before what I believe is a small clearing. Following suit, Daxter jumps onto my shoulder as I myself jump off my jet-board & jog up next to Meldalvyna, Sparx finally catching up with us. "Why are you so cruel to your old double-step-uncle?" Sparx complains, grabbing his back. Meldalvyna just rolls her eyes as Daxter gives the insect a curious look.

"Just how old are you?" Daxter asks sarcastically. "Well, I hatched at the same time Spyro did, making me abut forty-two," Sparx says dramatically, a sly grin plastered on his face while grabbing his chin. Daxter's jaw drops, looking as if he dislocated it, me just raising my eyebrows in surprise. Noticing Meldalvyna looking impatient, I walk towards the opening of the path, leaving the two to their conversation. She smiles at me as I stand next to her & look out into the clearing. In the clearing is an old run down house, looking as if it was in the process of being repaired, an obviously used chopping block, as well as a huge hammock big enough to hold a ramskull metalhead high up in the trees.

"Well, this is it. Home, sweet-ish, home," Meldalvyna says with a self-conscious smile while gesturing out towards the old building. Just then, Sparx whizzes between us, heading straight for the, now that I notice, gargantuan front door. "Sparx!" Meldalvyna shouts, trying to grab him out of the air as he goes past. "Chick, I doubt he can open that door, it's huge, he's tiny," Daxter says while jumping onto Meldalvyna's shoulder. "You'd be surprised, that door isn't as thick or as heavy as it looks," she replies, walking towards the house. I quickly trot up next to her as I witness, sure enough, Sparx easily opens the door & flies inside, closing the door behind him.

"Spyro, Meldalvyna wants you to meet some people!" I hear Sparx yell from inside the house. "Okay, where is she?" a deep, yet gentle masculine voice calls back. The voice reminded of Sigs, but gentler & less battle-hardened. "Thanks," the voice rings out again, this time a little closer to the door. As we near the house, Daxter jumps back to my shoulder as Meldalvyna comes to a stop a good thirty or so feet away from the door & positions herself slightly in front of me. A few seconds later, the door begins to open.

Into the sunlight steps a huge medium-orchid purple dragon with thick horns that curved back & away from the front of the head, much like Dark's horns, but yellowish-orange. On his chin is a horn of a similar color, functioning not unlike my own goatee, & on his large, square head between his horns is an almost webbed ridge of a similar color on the spine, but a transparent, almost tan, yellow webbing going down the creature's spine to its tail like the teeth of a saw. Its wing's spine is the same orange as its horns, while the membrane is the same tanish-yellow as the membrane between the ridges, that same tanish-yellow the color of its plated underbelly & spiked shoulder guards. On the end of his tail was a large shell-shaped club the same color as the horns, but a bit more of a yellowish tinge to it. The final thing I could notice was his lavender eyes sparkling with a surprised, yet gentle & knowing expression in the cold, late afternoon sunlight. Above all that, the dragon was at least fifteen feet tall, & about the same distance in length from the tip of the nose to the tip of the tail.

"Meldalvyna, are these the people you wanted me to meet?" Spyro says with a gentle smile & an even gentler tone, gesturing towards me with his snout while closing the huge door with his tail. "Yes. This is Jak, & this is Daxter," Meldalvyna responds shyly, gesturing to Daxter & I while she said our names. "Oh, so you must be Jak. Nice to meet you two," Spyro says while sticking out his huge paw for us to shake. "Nice to meet you too,"I reply while I take the large purple with yellow-padded paw & firmly squeeze it as I finish the greeting, shaking it up & down only once. I have to hold back a chuckle as Daxter grabs Spyro's huge paw, his own orange one fully encased in the large purple one almost up to his elbow. Giving his paw two good shakes, Daxter pulls his own hand out of Spyro's grasp, rubbing his arm where the dragon's grasp had ended with his other paw lightly, as to not be disrespectful.

"We could continue this conversation inside if you like, it is quite cold out here," Spyro offers, gesturing towards the house with his opposite paw. "Sure, if that's alright with you & Meldalvyna," I reply, rubbing the back of my neck nervously while looking towards the female dragon in question. "I don't mind," she says nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. While nodding at Spyro, Meldalvyna walks in front of me, past her step-father, & opens the door, holding it open. I follow Spyro & Meldalvyna through the door into the surprisingly warm & bright living room, having to go down a few stairs to get to the actual ground floor. Once off the stairs, I notice an old, obviously well-used couch, two large piles of equally large pillows, a tiny little cushioned bench, two hallways, a set of stairs, & a huge fire in the middle of the room.

"You can sit down if you like," Spyro says while walking over to one of the piles of pillows & sitting down. Walking down to the already seated Meldalvyna, I sit down next to her on the old couch, the soft, warn cusions surprisingly comfortable. Suddenly, a curious expression dawns Meldalvyna's face as I lean back into the couch while Daxter takes a seat on the arm of the old loveseat. "Jak, I just noticed something. Daxter called me a dragon, how did he know that was what I was, well, half of what I am anyway?" she asks me, full attention on my & Daxter's faces, Spyro now looking at me as well. "Uh, well, a few years ago, this area as well as the forest were infested with metalheads, & there were this one type of metalhead that Daxter & I called metaldragons, but everyone else calls them scout metalheads. I guess Daxter called you guys dragons, because you reminded him of those metalheads," I supply, taken off guard by the sudden question. "Oh, that makes sense, I've seen those. I remember the first time I saw one of those, I thought it was a dragon too," Meldalvyna says, grinning softly at her small anecdote.

"May I ask you a question, Meldalvyna?" Daxter asks, a curious tone to his voice. "Sure," she simply replies with a smile. "Sweet. You said that a dragon was half of what you are, why is that?" he replies, his furry head cocked to the side like a crocadog. "Oh, uh, I'll tell you guys some other time," she says sadly, looking as if she was betrayed. "Okay, sorry for asking. That must be a sensitive subject," Daxter apologizes guiltily, the first sad expression I've seen on his face in a long time. "It's okay, I'm just not ready to tell anyone that yet. Believe me, alot of people have asked me that, but everyone I've told so far look down on me for it," she says, her voice filled with regret.

"It's okay, don't get down on yourself. Daxter & I have secrets that have gotten us bad raps as well. So, whatever yours is, we'll accept you all the same," I interject, telling the truth, trying to cheer her up. She looks from me to Daxter, her eyes filled with relief & curiousity, probably as to what our secrets are. "Really?" she asks, her voice just above a whisper, Spyro having the same expression & something else mixed together on his reptillian face. "Really," I reply, my voice gentle. Meldalvyna opens her mouth to say something, but before she can say anything, Spyro's snout snapps into the air sniffing, drawing all three of our attentions to him. "Your mother is coming, Mel. I'm going outside to greet her," he says without even looking at Meldalvyna while standing up & heading for the door.

"Oh okay, we'll be in here," she replies, also standing. "**Oh crap. Here comes the parent that Sparx warned us about**," Dark says in the back of my mind, his deep version of my voice echoeing in my head. "Woah, I've never heard you nervous before," I say telepathically to him, surprised. "_He's not the only one nervous, all four of us are_," Light adds, also nervous. "Four?" I ask him curiously. "_Four with Daxter included_," Light supplies, answering my question.

"**Why should Daxter be scared? He's not the one who has a thing for her daughter**," Dark asks Light incredulously. "Wait, I never said I had a thing for Meldalvyna!" I exclaim mentally. "** Jak, we share the same mind, we know what you think**," Dark points out, leaving me with no way to counter him. "_As I was going to say, Dark, Daxter is small, making him possible prey to these large creatures,_" Light says before I could come up with anything to say back to his Dark Eco twin. Before Dark could say anything back to Light, Spyro walks back into the room with a metalhead grunt, the neck in his mouth. Behind him follows a few seconds later the biggest dragon I have yet to see.

She had the same jet-black skin & blood red underbelly as Meldalvyna, the same arrowhead shaped skull only a little narrower, the same Green Eco-emerald green eyes, the same grayish-blue spots underneath the eyes, & even the same navy-blue-almost-black markings on her forehead. Besides these, Meldalvyna & her mother shared really no other similarities that I have noticed so far. I noticed the new-comer had four long white horns, with two smaller white horns jutting from her jaw like some sort of crown, & three equally long white spikes on the back of her neck. On her elbows & ankles are wickedly curved white spikes, & a bigger version of Meldalvyna's white obviously sharp hooked tailblade. The most striking difference between the mother & her daughter was, besides height, was the fact that Meldalvyna's mother didn't look humanoid like her daughter did, though I could tell Meldalvyna wasn't human. They look so much alike, yet so different, Meldalvyna a smaller version of her mother, yet not at all.

Suddenly, after sniffing the air, Meldalvyna's mother whipped her head toward Daxter & me, her eyes cold & her scaled face angry & foreboding, a shiver ripping down my spine at the glare. "**Jak, I'm getting a bad feeling about this one. She's freaking me out, & I'm fearless, that's saying something. I feel like she's done something worse than I could ever do in her past**," Dark says, his usually cocky voice wavering with fear. "_Dark, I have to agree with you... for once_," Light agrees, his tone of voice mimicking Dark's. "You must be this _Jak_ that my daughter has been talking about lately," Meldalvyna's mother says, her voice laced with the expression found on her face & in her eyes, scaring me out of my mental conversation with my alter-egos. "Yes, ma'am, & this is my childhood friend Daxter. You are?" I ask politely, trying my best to not give Meldalvyna's mother a reason to dislike me while also trying to hide my sudden immense fear of her. "I'm Cynder, but you can call me Mrs. Jonathan-Elindrea," she replies, her voice still cold as the expression on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jonathan-Elindrea" I reply respectfully, holding my hand out for her to hopefully shake, Daxter following suit. Thankfully, she takes it, & gives it a single hard shake, & does the same to Daxter. Cynder then goes over to the pile of pillows opposite of the one Spyro was last in & sits down, watching me as if I would do something wrong at any moment. "So, Meldalvyna, what caused you to bring Jak here?" she asks, her attention finally off of me. "Well, I happened to see him while I was out, & we stopped to walk & talk. Then a little bit later, I caught double-step uncle Sparx spying on us, & he suggested we come here, mother," Meldalvyna replies, the same amount of respect towards her mother that I had held. As soon as these words escaped her mouth, Spyro walks in & sits down on the remaining pile of pillows with a smile, that is until he sees the tense expressions on Cynder's & Meldalvyna's faces, to which it falls to a worried expression.

"Well, Mrs. Jonathan-Elindrea, I can most definately see the resemblance you share with your daughter. You two I bet are always catching stray looks from guys when you walk down the street," Daxter says carefully, trying to ease the smothering tension of the room. "Yes, quite, & thank you, Daxter, for the complement on our behalf, though flattery is unnecessary," Cynder says, a stone cold, dead glare seeming to stare into Daxter's soul. "Oh, okay, just trying to create a conversation," Daxter says guiltitly, his voice just above a whisper. The room then stays silent for what seems like forever, glances being passed between the other inhabitants of the room. "Spyro, I am going to go rest for a little while," Cynder says suddenly while standing up, looking at Spyro, her eyes now much softer than they were before. "Oh, alright. Dinner will be ready in an hour, so don't drift too far into sleep, love," Spyro says with an almost upset tone to his voice as Cynder leaves after giving him a simple nodd before she disappears into the only other hall in the room.

"Sorry about that, Cynder can be a bit grouchy after a late afternoon metalhead run, she's not usually like that," Spyro says as soon as a door is heard closing somewhere down the hall, an apologetic smile spread sadly across his plum-colored face. "That & she's over-protective of me," Meldalvyna adds, an angry expression greatly resembling that of her mother's. "Meldalvyna, don't speak about your mother like that," Spyro scorns, quietly whispering. "Well, it's true, you know it is," she retorts, her arms crossed while looking down & away. Spyro simply huffs in defeat, making Meldalvyna's statement true. "And Daxter, thank you for that kind complement. Trust me when I say that my mom liked the complement, it's just she doesn't really trust the Freedom League, since a lot of the recruits in it also served the Krimson Guard," Meldalvyna says, a sad smile crossing her face.

"It's alright, the five star general of the Freedom League is the same way, you know, I bet they'd get along pretty nicely, either that or butt heads due to their similarities," I say with a gentle smile, trying to rid the room of the slowly fading tension. "Yes, Meldalvyna, Sparx, & I have repeatedly tried to convince her against her mistrust towards the Freedom League, but every time we tried, she'd still refuse to believe us," Spyro says with a look I couldn't recognize splashed on his face. "It's alright, I'm used to people doing that to me, maybe not to that degree that Mrs. Jonathan-Elindrea used, but still, I'm used to it," I say, trying to convince them I was alright with the way Cynder had treated me. "Hm, alright then, if it doesn't bug you, then I guess I won't pry on it more. Oh, will you two be staying for dinner?" Spyro asks with a gentle smile. "No thank you, Daxter & I ate before we came here. Besides, I should probably get going, Torn's going to have my head if I don't come back soon," I reply, noticing it was dark outside, though that didn't matter, I can see perfectly in the dark thanks to the 'enhancements' Dark made to my senses of vision, smell, & hearing. "Spyro, do you mind if I walk with Jak to the lock?" Meldalvyna asks when I'm about to step on the first stair leading up to the front door, stopping me mid-step with her question.

"Yes, as long as Jak & Daxter don't mind," her step-father replies, looking up at me. I look between Daxter, Meldalvyna, & Spyro, trying to come up with a decision. Daxter simply shrugs with a smile, Meldalvyna looks at me hopefully, & Spyro looks at me with a gentle smile, which I think the smile was supposed to be encouraging. "**Jak, just say yes**," Dark sighs annoyed at my timidness. "Yeah, the company would be nice," I say with a smile at Meldalvyna, who returns my smile with an excited one. "Alright, but bring a torch, I know you can see in the dark, but Jak might not be able to, & be back before dinner," Spyro says while handing an already brightly burning torch to Meldalvyna.

"Okay, I will," Meldalvyna says while walking up to my side, hooking her own arm around my arm whose hand was currently in my pants' pocket. "She-she's wrapped her arm around mine," I think to myself, blocking both Light & Dark off from this thought, saving it for myself, surprised by her sudden move. Walking out into the cold Halloween night, a shiver somewhere between chilled from the cold & nervous from having Meldalvyna so close. "Wow, would you look at that," Daxter says from my shoulder, looking up at the beautifully starred sky. "It's beautiful, for a Haven City night sky, anyway," Meldalvyna says with a devilish grin spread across her smooth obsidian skin. "Well, then, just how _bea-uutiful_ is the night sky where you're from?" Daxter asks sarcastically, while I just raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well, where I'm from, you can see the stars with _no_ smog, &, if it's the right time of year, two or three giant planets so close that they look as if they're about to crash into the planet," she brags, her arm untangled from mine to cross over her chest in triumph. "No kidding?" Daxter says, a critical smile spread on his fur-covered face. "No kidding," Meldalvyna repeats, her cocky smile still on her thin lips. "Whoa," Daxter says, falling uncharacteristically quiet for the third time today. After a few minutes of walking in silence, I come up with an idea to learn more about the female next to me that has most definately had all of my thoughts as of late. "Hey Meldalvyna, you want to play a 'get-to-know-you' game?" I ask her while looking straight into her bright green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_ Well, this chapter was huge & took me a couple days to write... "_". Also, I didn't type at all on my b-day, just played Jak 2, Alice Madness Returns (which I got for my b-day), & lazed around. I had originally ment to have this chapter posted on my actual birthday, which was Thursday, but oh well, what'cha gunna do, right? At least this is my largest chapter so far, so super YAY! Can anyone guess the antagonist is of this story? I won't tell if you're right, I'll just say like "One person who has reviewed has gotten it right so far." But I will say this, in chapters 13, 14, & 15 (this one), huge hints have been given to as what the antagonist is. I'll leave you guys to figure it out, Tigre OUT!

**Publisher:** -_-


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Hi anyone who reads this story! I must say, I appologize profusely for not posting a new chapter since the 19th of October, I had a lot of homework, & I started watching this anime called _Spice and Wolf_. So yeah, sorry 'bout that. Anyways, again, this chapter is not the suggestive one I had planned, but all is good, I promise it's coming soon, maybe in three or four chapters or so, I don't know quite when. THIS IS A MELDALVYNA POV CHAPTER ONLY! **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in**. Also, I'd like to thank poisonfirethunder for that awesome review & for favoriting my story [ :) ], & also, **the answer to your question poisonfirethunder is at the bottom under my 'end-of-chapter' note.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meldalvyna's POV<strong>

"Hey Meldalvyna, you want to play a 'get-to-know-you' game?" Jak asks, looking me straight in the eyes, making me almost jump in surprise from his sudden question. I look at him, trying to figure just what he's planning, Daxter mirroring my look from Jak's shoulder. Not being able to figure out Jak's motive, I give up & answer him. "Sure I guess, how do you want to play?" I ask, thinking I could find out what he wanted indirectly if I went along with his game. He smiles in response, the light from the torch lighting up his handsome & kind face, especially his deep pools of dark blue eyes I felt like drowning in that seemed nervous at the moment.

"Well, we take turns telling each other secrets about ourselves, starting with small secrets that you'd tell a new friend or something, & slowly build up from there to the big secrets," Jak replies, his almost beckoning smile still plastered on his face. "Oh, so a secret for a secret?" I ask, now realizing where this was going. "Yes, & don't worry, we will keep the secrets you tell us," he says, the nervousness slowly melting away in his eyes. "Okay, I'll play your game, _if_ _you_ go first," I say, wanting Jak to set the level for the secrets to be told. Jak gives me a strangely playful look as if to say 'really' and grins, a small chuckle escaping his throat. "Alright then, are you going to play, Dax?" Jak asks, looking up to his freind perched on his shoulder expectantly.

"Nah, I'll just listen in, you know all my secrets anyway," Daxter replies with an apologetic smile, his fur color barely affected by the fire light. Jak nodds in agreement with Daxter's statement, making me think theses two have known each other for a very long time. "Alrighty then, uhm, got one, Daxter & I have been freinds since as far back as we can remember," Jak says, only taking a second to come up with the first one. "I could have guessed that one. Anyways, uh, the place I come from is called Warfang," I say, having already decided what the first thing I was going to say was. Daxter cocks his head to the side, his eyes flashing back & forth in thought. " I don't think I've heard of that place before. Where is that?" Jak asks, giving me a thoughtful look himself.

"You'll have to tell me a few secrets first," I reply, a playful smile spreading across my lips. "Fine then, when Dax & I were younger, Daxter got turned into an ottsel," Jak says while looking at me with a triumphant smile. "Wait, Daxter was a human once?" I almost yell, completely taken off guard by this surprising revelation. "Tell me a secret first, & I'll tell you how that happened," he replies, his smile still splashed on his handsomely thin lips. "Ugh, you're impossible. Fine, Warfang does not exist on this side of the UniPortal," I say, trying to out-do Jak's awesome secret. "Wait, so you're an alien?!" Daxter squeals, surprised.

"Please answer that one after I answer your question. We were on Misty Island, a place where we weren't supposed to go, & we had found an open silo of Dark Eco. Daxter got too close & I found a red eco bomb, though I didn't know it at the time. Well, when Daxter I were looking at the thing as it turned on in my hand, a Lurker caught us by surprise. Dax went to stand behind me, & I threw the bomb at the Lurker's face. The thing blew up as soon as it hit, sending me backwards into Dax, & Daxter into the Dark Eco pit, & after a few seconds, he flew back out as an ottsel," Jak says in a descriptive pace & tone.

"Wow. That's crazy, I believe you though. And no, the Father of Dragons, the first ever dragon to ever have all elements at his power, before the existence of the purple dragons, separated the human & dragon worlds with his magic, but left an everlasting link between the two halves of the once huge planet, the UniPortal. As an idea of how long ago that is said to be, this was said to happen as your Precursors were still alive & not yet gods," I say, trying to patch up the confusion between Daxter & I. "Jeez, that's crazy. Uhm... AHA... I can completely control the Green, Red, Yellow, & Blue Ecos," Jak says, yet again amazing me to near speechlessness. "You know you're going to have to show me that one day, anyways, I have four elements, while most other dragons can only use one, the only others that can do that being my parents, the first purple dragon, & the Father of Dragons," I say, trying to match Jak's secret. "Wow, you're going to have to show me those, too. I can, uh... use two more ecos," Jak says, a self conscious look overtaking his face. "Wait, the only two Ecos that would be left are Dark & Light Eco," I say, now realizing why he had been nervous earlier. "Yeah, those are the smaller parts of my bigger secrets, if that makes any sense," Jak says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh. The Elements are Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Poison, Fear, Wind, Shadow, Dark Fury, and Light Fury, & I have the last four before the furies," I say, now also becoming self-conscious. "Oh, so the Wind element is what let you put out that fire in a single breath yesterday, that makes sense. Anyway, I'm the person who killed Baron Praxis, the metalhead leader Kor, & Errol, I think it was, at least, three or four years ago," Jak says, taking the torch from my hand & leaving my side to walk towards a puddle. "That was you? Wow, I'd never have guessed. The first war that my parents fought in, they fought on opposite sides of the war... the other dragons still fear my mother" I say, sadness reaching my voice. Jak stops his progress towards the puddle as he & Daxter both look at me with surprise on their faces, trying to connect the dots. "Wait, Jak, what are you doing?" I ask, realizing Jak was about to put out the torch. "From the Dark & Light Eco, I have to kind of... share my body... with entities of these Ecos that, time to time, take over. And from the Dark Eco, I can see perfectly fine in the dark, like you," Jak explains, dropping the torch into the puddle, it immediately sputtering out, darkness surrounding all three of us.

Immediately my eyes adjust to the darkness to see Jak walking back towards me, not faltering even once. "I'm guessing the fact you have Dark & Light Eco in you one of your biggest secrets?" I ask as Jak slips his arm around mine, looking directly into my eyes. "Yeah, my second largest one," he replies with a small smile. "Okay, my mother was under the control of the Malefor, the Dark Master, the first purple dragon, & my step-father, the second purple dragon, released my mother from his grasp, but not before my mother had killed hundreds of other dragons with her own claws, & almost succeeded in killing my step-father. I'm sorry if that wasn't a lot, you should ask my mother about it when she gets used to you," I say carefully, no longer looking at Jak. I could feel both Jak's & Daxter's eyes on my face, but I refused to look away from the ground as it passed step by step under my feet. Suddenly Jak releases my arm & walks in front of me, turns, & grabs my shoulder with his left hand, lifting my head to meet his gaze with his right, stopping me in my tracks.

"I don't care what your mother did in the past, though it will help me understand your mother better, I started this game to learn about you, not your mother. What she did won't change my opinion of you," Jak said looking into my eyes, gently shaking his head side to side. All I could do to respond was to swallow the lump that had taken place in my throat & nod my head gently. "Now, my largest secret is that I'm _the_ Mar, & I've time traveled apparently twice throughout my life," Jak says in a single breath, watching my face for any facial expression. "Your Mar? But I thought Mar was dead," I gasp, trying my hardest to connect the dots. "Yes, he did, in the past, but I'm Mar as well, so I guess I have at least one more time-travel trip to do," Jak says, his voice now soft. I simply couldn't connect the dots, I've met the one & only Mar, way past the day he was supposed to die, but, the legends never said where he came from, only what he was capable of, so, with this all floating in my head, I nodded, giving up on trying to figure this huge revelation out.

"Meldalvyna?" Jak asks, his face now filled with sad worry. "I give up, I simply give up," I say, forcing a smile onto my face. "On what?" Jak asks, his worry greatening as I place a hand over my face, dragging it down my features exasperatedly. "On trying to figure out how you're Mar, I believe you, it's just hard to figure out how it's possible," I say with a small laugh as I drop my hand to my side, only to wrap it once again around Jak's a second later. A scent of happiness immediately comes off Jak as he simply drops his forehead onto my shoulder with a smile on his face, a huge sigh, & a small nervous laugh.  
>"So, what's your biggest secret?" Jak asks from my shoulder, a tone of relief to his voice. I begin to walk forward before I answer to get Jak's head off me, because couldn't tell if he knew I was blushing, &amp; I hope he couldn't see me doing it either. Luckily for me, he lifts his head from my shoulder, a smile on his face. "My largest secret is ... Daxter what's that face for?" I ask, interrupting myself when I notice that Daxter had some strange grin on his face. "Nothin'," he replies, the strange smile immediately falling off his face. Unable to tell if he was lying to me or not, I continue with what I was going to say.<p>

"My biggest secret is that I'm only half dragon," I say, not wanting to reveal the full truth. "You don't have to worry about me judging you, I have two Eco entities talking to me in my head all the time, one is extremely violent, while the other is all peaceful & crap," Jak says laughing, looking me in the eyes again. "Either that, or you're crazy," I tease, poking Jak in the chest gently. "Crazy? Sure, just tell me what the other half of you is, & I'll admit to it," Jak smiles, poking me back in the stomach. I take a deep breath, then let out the second half of my biggest, deepest secret. "I'm half human as well," I say, not looking at Jak.

I could smell the scent of surprise coming off of Jak & Daxter coming off almost in waves. Afraid to see an expression of horror spread across their faces, I slowly turn my head back towards the two. Instead of what I feared to see, a look of utter surprised curiosity was crossed on their faces, the expression slowly turning to that of understanding. "You know, that makes sense!" Daxter suddenly shouts, nearly making me jump with its suddenness. Jak gives him a look that seemed to say 'I think I see where you're going with this,' then turns his head to me. "What makes sense?" I ask, feeling like I was out of the loop.

"Why you don't really look like your mother, yet look exactly like her at the same time, only smaller & with hair," Jak answers for Daxter, who could only smile & nod his head in agreement. "So, you're not surprised that I'm a hybrid?" I ask, completely confused. "A little, but hey, not really the most surprising thing we've seen, no offense," Daxter says shrugging his shoulders. "None taken, what's the most surprising thing you've seen, then?" I ask, slightly getting annoyed at my confusion. "Seeing an old man turn into the metalhead leader Kor right in front of us," Daxter says, a creeped out look on his face to whatever he was thinking of. Suddenly, I become aware that we're in front of the lock, Jak's hand still in mine.

After a few seconds, Jak realizes the same thing, then looks me in the eye for the umpteenth time that night. "Well, I guess it's time for Dax & I to go," Jak says with a low voice, now standing in front of me, his back to the lock. "Yeah," I reply just as softly, looking Jak back in the eye to see something stirring in his mind. "What time do you want me to meet you tomorrow?" he asks suddenly, his expression not changing. "Why?" I ask, curious as to why he'd ask me that. "Do you trust me?" he asks in exchange, again taking me off guard. "Yeah, enough to watch my back in a fight, why?" I reply, becoming more & more curious.

"I need to tell you something. I wasn't sent here at first to my own accord. I was sent here on a mission to see if I could find a mystery creature in the forest, & it ended up being you & your family. Last night, Dax recorded you & I fighting together, even I didn't know about it, & showed it to Torn earlier today. After that, Torn wanted me to bring you to him to speak to you about joining the Freedom League. He said that the Freedom League could use an excellent fighter such as yourself," Jak says looking down at his feet. Mirroring Jak's movements from earlier, I slip my hand out of his to lift his head to face mine & look into his eyes.

"Whatever time is good for you to pick me up, I'll wait right here if you want me to," I reply, trying to sound encouraging. A look of excitement comes to Jak's face as I practically say yes to everything he just asked me. "What about your mom, what will she think?" Jak asks, his concerned expression coming back to his face. "Well, I'll tell her tonight that you were the one who got rid of Baron Praxis & MetalKor, & if that doesn't convince her, she can suck it, 'cause I'm twenty-two, & I can obviously handle myself," I reply with a defiant grin. Jak smiles to what I had said, & Daxter literally falls off his perch laughing on the ground. "Okay, how does one pm sound to you?" Jak asks, the smile staying on his face as Daxter climbs back up onto his left shoulder.

"Perfect to me, I'll be here, but one question, how will you get me into the city to meet Torn?" I ask, the problem suddenly coming to my mind. "Uh, well, we could an escort for us if you want, or if you have any other idea?" Jak suggests, a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I usually get into the city by wearing gloves, boots, a fake hood with sleeves, & wrapping my wings around myself to make it look like I'm wearing a hooded cloak all together, but we could go with the air tran zoomer escort, any way is fine with me," I reply willingly. "I guess escort by air tran zoomer it is," Jak says, letting go of my hand. "Okay, see you tomorrow then," I say, expecting Jak to turn his back & walk into the city. "See you tomorrow, Meldalvyna," Jak says softly while hugging me, taking me off guard. After he let go, he walked to the lock, opened it, walked into the small chamber, & turned to wave to me as the door closed automatically behind him. I stared at the door for a few seconds in shock from the hug, then turned to fly home & tell my parents what I had just agreed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well, that was, I now realize, an extremely boring chapter. I had intended it to be more emotional & funny, but it came out, well, blah! Anyways, **poisonfirethunder, Cynder & Spyro are not anthro, & as an extra, I can't remember if I put this in the writing, Sparx is about the same size as Daxter.** With that out, the suggestive chapter is coming soon, I promise! I just have to get the next chapter out first before I can start rolling towards the suggestive chapter [ ;) ]. Sorry about the boring chapter, lets just hope the next one is a bit more entertaining. Tigre out!

Publisher: Not to be rude or anything but you Tigre should think about looking over your chapters a few time to make sure you get all the spelling mistakes out of it. I'm not joking when I say that my computer said half of this whole chapter was nothing but one big spelling error... so much red. But than again I'm not quite that good with having a few myself but still... do you expect me to keep looking this over every time and fixing your spelling mistakes? There is only so much I can do with this and some of the time's I can't fix the mistakes... anyways I got to get back to work now on my latest pet project.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Hello everybody who actually still read this story! I am sorry for not updating since November 15th, I had a week long vacation for Thanksgiving, but I had no inspiration to write this story. Plus, I had an idea for an extra credit story for a class the night before Thanksgiving (it was a horror story based off Dark Jak!), but it got too gory when I finished it to turn in. If you guys want, I could have crai22 PM it to you, just say so in da reviews. " As usual, on with the story, but before that, the rights ...**Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in**. Now, for real this time... O**N WITH THE STORY! P.S: I AM TRYING DIALECT WITH DAXTER IN THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Jak's POV"<strong>

s I walk through the inside door that leads into the city, I chance to look up a Daxter only to see him giving me an evocative smile. "What are you smiling about?" I ask him rudely, only to make his smile grow even more. "I see wha yer tryin' ta do, yer puttin' the moves on Meldalvyna!" Daxter laughs with his revelation as I walk down to the zoomer. I could literally feel the blood rushing to face with embarassment. "I am not!" I yell back at him defiantly as I jump on the vehicle. "Well, I wasn't thinking of it like that..." I add in my head, Dark sniggering at the thought while Light just gives a single chuckle.

"Well then, wha was that hug back there fer?" Daxter asks, the suggestive smile still on his face before I could start the zoomer. "I don't know, it was just a 'see-you-later' kind of hug," I say glaring, still trying to defend from myself Daxter's constant badgering. "Sure it was, sure it was," Daxter says with a light chuckle, finally letting it drop when I start the vehicle. Thankfully, the ride is silent as I make my way too the Freedom League HQ. As I get off the cobalt-blue zoomer, I notice Daxter starts to smile mischievously like earlier. "I swear Dax, if you bring up the hug, I'll shave your entire upper half bald," I threaten when I realize what the smile is about directly outside the HQ's door.

Successfully entering in the code to the door, I walk down the familiar hallway and into the main room of the Freedom League Head Quarters. Standing over his desk as usual, I see Torn looking down at multiple maps & other nonspecific papers strewn about the desktop. Upon clearing my throat, Torn looks up from his work & gives a small smile. "Hello Jak, Daxter, how'd talking with Meldalvyna go?" he asks once he sees us. "Perfect, actually. She's coming tomorrow, and wants to be picked up at one pm by air-tran," I say with a triumphant smile while sitting down in one of the chairs across from Torn. He looks up at me with a shocked look, staring me straight in the eyes before responding.

"How? I gave you at least a week to gain her trust," Torn replies, still not believing how fast I did my job. "Well, we were talking while walking down a path, & her double-step uncle shows up, ends up offering to go meet the rest of the family, which I do, & I meet & talk with her step-father & her mother," I say quickly by steadily. Torn takes a minute to let what I said sink in, only to get an extremely confused expression a second later. "Wait, did you say her double-step uncle?" he asks, looking back up at me from his thoughts. "Yeah, his name is Sparx, & he is her step-father Spyro's step-brother," I explain in the easiest way I can without trying to make him think I was talking to him as if he's stupid. "Oh, so the only person she is actually related to is her mother?" Torn asks while nodding his head, understanding what I had told him.

"Yes, Meldalvyna's only blood relative in their house is her mother, Cynder, or as she told me to call her in her presence, Mrs. Jonathan-Elindrea," I respond with a small smile on my face at the amount of information I could provide. Torn's confused expression turns to one of pride as he smiles at me. "Okay, so you said at one pm by air-tran?" he asks, the smile never leaving his face. I nod in response while standing up after having noticed what time it is. "See you tomorrow, Torn," I say with a sideways smile & while suppressing a yawn. "Alright, see you tomorrow," Torn replies, looking back to his papers.

On the way home, I drop off Daxter at the Naughty Ottsel's, arriving at my apartment only five minutes later. Sleepily, I trudge into my home & toss my keys onto a small table near the door. I slowly walk into my room to get out some clean clothes to wear to bed & some for the next day to wear. Leaving the clothing for the next day at the foot of my bed, I take the other set of clothes into the bathroom. Peeling off my clothing drowsily, I step in the shower & turn on the hot water. Twenty minutes later I step out, the steam billowing out the door as I open the bathroom door. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep in a dreamless, yet not restless, slumber.

I hear my alarm going off and slap at the annoying device. "Ugh, who invented the alarm clock? Sleep good, alarms bad," I think groggily while looking at the little device. "_Yes, while sleep may be good & all, must I remind you that you're forgetting something, or, in better terms, someone?_" Light asks, prodding me mentally. Realizing what he meant when I read the time, which was eleven fifty-nine am, I leap out of bed & start putting on my clothes & gear hurriedly. "**Yeah, now you remember. You know, I think its the fact that Meldalvyna being involved is making Jak go fast, do you agree Light?**" Dark teases, actually trying to gain support from his Light Eco twin. "_Yes, I do agree,_" Light concurs, taking me by surprise.

I ignore the two as they continue tease as I get ready. Once dressed, I rush into the kitchen to eat a bowl of cereal. Throwing the plastic bowl and metal spoon when I finish into the sink, I rush into the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth, scrubbing the surfaces until my arms hurt. Spitting out the last of the toothpaste, I grab my comb & neaten up my hair, as it was still messy from the shower the night before. I throw my comb back into its place, run out into the living room, & pick up my cellphone to call Daxter.

"Hey Jak, wha's shakin'?" Daxter asks when he picks up. Before I answer, I take in a huge calming breath. "Are you coming with me to pick up Meldalvyna from the forest?" I ask him, half hoping he will say no so I don't keep Meldalvyna waiting for me. "Na Jak, I can't, Tess wants me ta 'elp 'er with runnin' the bar t'day, sorry," Daxter says, a sad tone to his normally cheery voice. "No, that's alright, I just woke up fifteen minutes ago anyways," I say with a nervous laugh. "Dude, it's goin' ta take ya forever just to get one 'a dem air-trans!" Daxter laughs, I could almost hear his smile over the phone.

"I know, I know! Well, see you later, Dax. Tell Tess I said hi," I say with a smile, trying to wrap up the conversation. "Alright, see you later too, bye," Daxter says, finally hanging up. I shove my phone into my pocket, grab my zoomer & apartment keys, & rush out & lock the door, run down the stairs two at a time, & sprint outside to my medium-blue zoomer. I jump on, start the vehicle, & speed all the way to the Freedom League's Special Transportation building. Once there, I nearly shout with joy when I see that there is nobody in line, actually, nobody but the person at the desk is in the room besides me. "I need a air-tran to land just outside the Haven Forest Lock with me in it at one pm today," I say with a stern tone once I calm down, trying to get the clerk to move as fast as possible.

The man looks up at me with a bored expression & hands me a form to fill out. "Thank you," I say over my shoulder as I walk over to the fill-out area. While filling out the paper, I can't help but look up at the clock on the wall. To my horror, the time reads twelve twenty-nine. I scribble down the rest of the form in two minutes & stand up so fast that the chair falls over. Not even bothering with setting the chair upright, I run back up to the clerk & hand him the paper to scan, earning an exasperated look from the man.

Taking the paper from me, he seems to be moving in slow motion as he puts the the form through the scanner. Four minutes later, the clerk finishes processing the paper to my relief. "The air-tran & the two drivers will be waiting for you outside the Freedom League HQ, have a nice day," the man says with an almost robotic voice as I throw a thanks over my shoulder while running through the doors to my zoomer. I start my cobalt-blue zoomer as soon as I get on, racing off to the Freedom League HQ. Sure enough, I see the air-tran with its two drivers waiting for me as I pull up next to the large, gravity-defying vehicle. The two men salute me, which I return before jumping into the back of the vehicle, it taking off before I could sit down.

Walking up to the front of the air-tran, I stretch my neck to try to see the time display, but can't see it. "Hey you two, what time is it?" I ask the drivers, who both glimpse back at me. "Don't worry Commander Jak, we'll be landing at exactly one pm," the driver to the left says, a smile evident in his voice. "Yeah, we can open the back as we land if you want, too," the driver on the right laughs, going as far as tipping his head back slightly while he laughed. "Thanks, I might be up for that too," I reply with a light chuckle of my own, heading back to sit down. Nineteen minutes later, I feel the air-tran begin to land. I shout over to the drivers to open the back hatch as I stand & grab the support strap hanging from the ceiling as the door opens, & sure enough, I see Meldalvyna watching the air-tran landing, a black hood the same color as her skin with silver accents covering her head, a pair of silver combat boots, and silver gloves, & a large bag in her right hand made out of metalhide.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

While I fly, I think about the ways I could convince my mother into letting me join the Freedom League. I run through each scenario, only to find that, more likely than not, each one ending with Cynder getting angry. To my dismay, I realize I must have been flying faster than I thought as I see my house come into view. Dismissing any thoughts of possibilities, I decide to wing it & pray to the Ancestors & the Precursors that my convincing will work on my mom. Slowly, I come to a landing outside the house's huge front door & take a deep breath. I push open the door & walk in with a calm expression to see Cynder & Spyro laying on their piles of pillows & Sparx reclined on his little cushioned bench lightly munching on their respective dinners.

"So Mel, I see you've _finally_ decided to join us for dinner," Sparx says exaggeratedly once he notices my presence, drawing all remaining eyes to me. "Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to get back," I apologize, realizing that dinner was already over. "Where have you been?" my mother asks me, a cold glare in her eyes matching her suspicious tone, more than likely smelling Jak's scent mixed with mine. "I walked with Jak to the Haven Mountain Pass & Forest Lock," I respond, trying to keep myself calm while grabbing some food to eat from the kitchen. The expression in Cynder's eyes lighten to something that wasn't in any way harsh as I walk over & sit on my couch. "Yeah, after you went to rest, they left together... arm in arm," Sparx teases while looking at me, a huge cocky smile spread across his tiny head.

My mother looks between Sparx, Spyro, & me, a small knowing grin spreading across her face. "Actually, I need to talk to you, mom, & you too, dad," I say slowly, slightly surprised by Cynder's smile, though I know it was a teasing one. "What is it, Meldalvyna?" my step-father asks, concern branching across his usually cheery face. "Um, well, I'll start at the beginning, when Jak & I walked out together..." I start, taking a deep breath, watching my mother nervously for a negative change of expression. I spill out the entire night before I had returned home, not even sparing a single detail to keep to myself. "And, so, he told me that he was sent on a mission to get me to join the Freedom League. And, well, I accepted the offer, & he's picking me up at one tomorrow to meet Torn," I finally finish after half an hour, Cynder's face becoming more & more unreadable as I went, I couldn't tell what she was feeling, even her scent was confusing me.

"So, Spyro, what do you think?" I ask my step-father, too nervous to ask my mother what she thought of my decision. "I think you should do what you think is right, but, don't let a boy decide that for you," he answers with an unsure smile, both supporting & advising me at the same time. I nod, taking his advice to heart, knowing that the 'boy' was Jak. "Sparx, what about you?" I ask my double-step uncle next, trying to avoid making eye-contact with Cynder. "It's alright with me, just be safe," he replies, the same look on his face as his step-brother. With a nod to Sparx, I finally look to my mother.

To my surprise, her expression isn't angry, neither is her scent. Her expression & scent was a mixture of sadness, confusion, pride, & something else I couldn't identify. "Mom, what do you think?" I ask Cynder, confused & worried by the way she was acting. "What time did Jak say he'd pick you up tomorrow?" she asks me instead, surprising me with her question. "One pm, why?" I both answer & ask at the same time, wondering if she was giving me complete permission. With a nod, I could tell she was thinking about what to say next.

"Will there be more humans there besides Jak?" Cynder asks after a few seconds, looking me dead in the eye. "Well, he said he'd pick me up in an air-tran, & there are usually two drivers, so I guess so," I reply, sitting back into my couch in thought. After a few seconds of silence, my mother breaks the quiet. "Sparx, I want you to go with Meldalvyna tomorrow, but stay in the bushes, & you, young lady, I want you to wear you're disguise in case there are more than just Jak there," Cynder says to my double-step uncle & me, surprising me even more. For a few seconds, I simply stare at her in utter disbelief, unsure whether or not to believe her. "Wait, so, if the interview with Torn goes well, I can join the Freedom League?" I ask excitedly, still not believing what I had heard.

"Yes, on two conditions," my mother says, a cold negotiative air about her tone. "_Of course, I should've seen this coming_," I think to myself, feeling stupid for not suspecting as much. "What conditions," I ask, my thoughts racing at what her conditions could be. "One, you put half of your pay towards fixing the house until it is fully repaired. Two, you raise through the ranks as fast as you possibly can," Cynder answers, her face & scent completely serious until the second condition, the last ending with an encouraging smile. With an absolutely elated squeal, I leap up & hug my mother tightly around the neck, bouncing up & down in the proccess. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't disappoint you, I promise," I yell happily, a smile on everyone's face in the room, including my mother's.

I finish eating then rush up the stairs to my room. As I rush in, I slam the door shut, strip off my dragon-steel clothes, set my alarm for ten-thirty, & get into my cloth pajamas. I gather up the pieces to my disguise & set them on my bedside table in a flash. Unable to wait for tomorrow, I dive into bed, blowing out my candles with a single use of Wind. Excitement plagues my mind for several long minutes, slowly exhausting myself with my own elated thoughts. Finally, after an hour of tossing & turning, I fall asleep into a dreamless slumber with a smile planted on my face.

A loud, obnoxious beeping fills my room, causing me to fling myself into a sitting up position, the beeping having scared me out of my sleep. I stand up quickly & turn off the annoying device. I out of my room & groggily walk down the stairs & into the kitchen, following the scent of cooking metalhead meat, stumbling all the way. "Morning, Mel," Spyro says with a grin while setting a plate of metalhead ham infront of me as I sit down. I give off a tired, happy moan in thanks before digging into my breakfast. "Meldalvyna, the Freedom League requires armor, does it not?" Cynder asks after swallowing a bite of her own breakfast.

"Yeah," I answer, after taking a bite of my food. "I think you should bring your fighting armor, they'll probably not have any armor that you could use there," she says, looking at me dead on again. "Oh yeah, I didn't even think of that," I say, realizing I had completely overlooked that fact. I eat the last of my ham, wash my plate, rush upstairs to grab my day clothes, & run back down stairs. I quickly get Spyro to prepare me a bath, shoo him out once it was warm enough, & get in to quickly scrub myself clean, then get out to get dressed, & brush my hair & teeth. Once done & dressed, I run back up the stairs to grab my metalhide bag & fill it with my fighting armor, putting on my disguise in the process.

I look at the clock to see that it was exactly twelve o'clock, meaning I still have forty minutes before I have to leave. I walk down stairs with my armor-filled bag in hand & into the living room, only to sit down on my couch a second later, unable to think of something to do. Ten minutes later, I decide to eat the left-overs from the breakfast for lunch, then go back upstairs to brush my teeth again. Once done, I return down stairs & take to shining my armor & making sure it all fit. I try on each piece of armor, satisfied it all still fit. This process takes twenty-five minutes, & I put it all back in the bag & decide to make my leave.

"See you guys later, come on Sparx!" I shout inside as I exit the door, getting a mixture of wishes of good luck & pieces of advice in response. As soon as Sparx lets go of the door, I take off into the air with my bag in hand & all of my disguise still on. I fly as fast as I can, not at all wanting to be late. Ten minutes later I land at the agreed rendezvous with Sparx dropped behind me ten feet, a record time for me, & put up my hood. Right on time, I hear the sound of a large zoomer over head & look up to see a blue Freedom League slowly coming down, the back opening to reveal Jak standing there waiting with a smile on his face as the vehicle came to land. "Hey Meldalvyna, you ready?" Jak asks happily once the engines cut.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I say excitedly while walking towards the open hatch in the back of the air-tran, Jak following me closely. When the hatch closes, the engines start back up as I sit down on one of the steel benches, the sound barely audible inside the air-tran. Jak signals to the two drivers, & the foreign feeling of raising upwards _inside_ a stationary object scares me. "First time on an air-tran?" Jak asks with a smile once he sees my expression while walking over to sit on the opposite side of the vehicle, & all I could do in response is quickly nod. Besides a laugh from Jak, the remainder of the ride goes in silence until the air-tran lands & the door opens. I follow Jak out of the back while pulling back up my hood & to a small building not even twenty feet away, wait for him to type in a code, & down a hall of stairs, & into a small room. "Chief of Arms Torn, I'd like you to meet Meldalvyna," Jak says while in a salute to a lean man that was obviously taller than Jak with his back to us, long brown dreads hanging to his shoulders. "Hello Meldalvyna, please, have a seat," the man says while he turns around, the first things striking me were his gruff & scratchy voice, blue eyes, & worst of all, the Krimzon Guard tattoos on his face & I can't help but feel the distrust welling up inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! I had you thinking that Mel was going to talk to Torn, but nope! That, I will admit, was my original plan, but I couldn't fit all that & my original plan at, under, or not too much more than 20 KB of information. At least I left you off in a suspenseful cliff-hanger (sort of). And yes... the suggestive chapter is coming soon, in two, three, maybe four (depends on what I do in the next chapter & the one that follows that one) chapters. Anyways, the part that went "foreign feeling of raising upwards _inside_ a stationary object" was me relating the feeling to being in an elevator. Well, that said & done, Tigre out!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everybody who still reads this story, &... MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Now, I was originally planning to write this chapter & post it on Christmas, but (1) I got lazy, & (2) I thought "who would want to read this on Christmas? They'll all be opening gifts, spending time with family, & eating 'till they pass out." Anyways... **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in****.** Now, as always... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jak's POV<span>**

"Chief of Arms Torn, I'd like you to meet Meldalvyna," I say while saluting to the older man, a small smile on my face. "Hello Meldalvyna, please, have a seat," he says while turning around, his back having been turned towards us when we first came in the HQ. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Meldalvyna tense once Torn fully turned towards her. "Um... o-okay," she says warily while slowly lowering into the seat offered to her & putting down her hood to show her red-&-blue hair in a braid, her eyes never leaving Torn's face. Torn looks up to me & motions for me to sit down as well with a nod & his eyes. Taking a seat next to Meldalvyna, I look over to her to see an unsure look spread across her face.

"Wait, what's bugging her?" I can't help but think to myself, worry spreading through my own expression. "**I don't know, but I can tell she's nervous****,"** Dark says, a tone of concern in his voice as well. _"__I think her distress may be caused by Torn's Krimzon Guard tattoos,__"_ Light suggests, a thoughtful tone in his peaceful yet stern voice. "JAK!" Torn shouts, scaring me out of my conversation with my alters. "What?" I ask, still shaking off the surprise. "You've been staring at Meldalvyna with a freaked out look since you sat down, that's what," Torn replies, no longer shouting, but still slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just trying to figure out why Meldalvyna was so tense," I say, telling the truth. Torn quirks an eyebrow & looks to Meldalvyna, who quickly flashes an exaggerated smile. "It's the tattoos, isn't it?" Torn asks her a few seconds later, catching Meldalvyna off guard. "Y-yeah, it was," Meldalvyna replies, a guitly expression on her face, her head tipped downward. "Don't worry about those, I quit the Baron's Guard after... one of the missions he gave me, but that's beside the point, Jak acted the same way when I told him I was once a KG," Torn says while leaning back in his own chair, his arms crossed. "Oh, okay, you just had me worried for a second, but, there is something I should let you know before we begin," Meldalvyna says seriously, a relieved expression on her face.

"What is it?" Torn asks, leaning forward slightly in towards the table. "Well, I told Jak many of my secrets in exchange for his, but, I forgot to mention one very important fact," Meldalvyna continues, an air of business-like conduct about her. Torn nods, telling her to continue, & I can't help but be curious of what she has to say. "My mother, Cynder, is married to my step-father, Spyro, the King of the city Warfang, making my mother the Queen, & me the princess," she finishes, leaning back into her seat. "Wait, you're a princess?!" Torn & I ask, both of us near yelling. "Yes, but do NOT let that deny me a position in the Freedom League, in Warfang everyone, even royalty, train to fight from the age of four until the age of twenty," Meldalvyna replies sternly, closing her eyes to accusing slights near the end, resembling her mother greatly.

"That's sixteen years of training, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Torn says, a tone of wonder & curiosity to his gruff voice. "Twenty two, Chief of Arms Torn, but I've continued my fighting career by participating in my city's annual fighting competition every year, which I am the current champion of, besides my mother, who still goes undefeated," Meldalvyna replies respectfully. "Amazing. Is that just out of the female class?" Torn asks, now completely interested. "No, the fighting competitions are all unisex," she replies, a cocky smile spread greatly across her face. Torn's & my eyes widen with surprise at this, neither one of us expecting her expertise to extend that far. "Well, just from that, you're pretty much qualified for a position in the Freedom League, but there are two more things I need to know first," Torn says once the initial shock of what Meldalvyna told us wore off.

"What are these two other things?" Meldalvyna asks while grabbing at the end of her braid, subconciously playing with the hair in her hands. "Well, the first one, can you drive a zoomer?" he replies with a question of his own. "No, besides, I've never really felt the need to use one, since I can fly with my wings, but I'm a fast learner if you would like me to use one anyways," Meldalvyna answers, shifting her huge wings behind her back for emphasis. "I could teach her how to use one if you like, Torn," I throw in, trying to help her situation. "Alright then, the second one, have you ever used a firearm or any other projectile weapon?" Torn asks, looking back to Meldalvyna. "Um, besides my Elements, I've used a crossbow, long bow, & a hunting slingshot, but not any guns," she replies, slightly drawing out her answer.

"I'll teach her how to use a gun as well if you want, Torn," I supply again, still trying to up Meldalvyna's chances of getting into the Freedom League. "Alright Jak, you may teach her how to work both a gun & zoomer, but I must ask you Meldalvyna, what do you mean by Elements?" Torn asks standing again, a curious look spread across his face. "Elements are a dragon's magic abilities. Most dragons have only one, but my step-father, mother, & I have multiple Elements," she answers informatively, a small smile on her face. "What Elements do you have?" Torn asks, curious of her abilities. "Poison, Fear, Wind, & Shadow, Sir, all of which I inherited from my mother of course," Meldalvyna replies, her smile reaching her voice. "What are the other Elements?" he inquires while leaning against his table infront of us, trying to get more information.

"Oh, there are Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Light Fury, & Dark Fury, the last two only my mother & step-father can use, but Spyro can also use all the Elements at once to make a single Element or each Element by itself due to him being the Purple Dragon," Meldalvyna returns, counting off each one as she lists them off. **"****I wonder what's so important about being a purple dragon****,"** Dark says thougthfully, telepathically voicing my curiosity, Light only just giving a small huff in agreement. "I'm going to have to ask her about that later," I think to myself. "Ah, I see you probably never really needed a weapon because of your abilities. Well, the interview is over," Torn finishes standing up from his leaning position while picking up a small packet of papers from his desk. "Wait, its over? Am I in the Freedom League?" Meldalvyna asks suddenly, leaning forward in her seat in worried anticipation. "You will be as soon as you fill out this job application form packet, & you can start weapon & zoomer training tomorrow," Torn says with a small smile, handing the papers to an extremely happy Meldalvyna, who had stood up in excitement to Torn's happy reply, making me smile at Meldalvyna's pure happiness.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

"Well, the interview is over," Torn finishes standing up from his leaning position while picking up a small packet of papers from his desk. "Wait, its over? Am I in the Freedom League?" I ask, worrying that I hadn't been hired, instinctually leaning forward slightly in my seat. "You will be as soon as you fill out this job application form packet, & you can start weapon & zoomer training tomorrow," the Chief of Arms says with a small smile, making me extremely happy. I quickly stand up & he hands me the packet of paper in his hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Jak smiling happily in his seat while watching my excited demeanor. "Thank you, Chief of Arms Torn, I can't wait to..." I start, looking down to the forms in my hands only to realize I can't read any of it.

"What's wrong, Meldalvyna?" Jak asks worriedly now standing next to me, drawing Torn's attention back to me, who had went back to the papers on his table. "Uhn... I-I can't read any of this form, o-our spoken languages are the same, but the written ones... they're different," I reply sadly, disgraced embarrassment more than likely evident on my face, my arms dropping to my sides like wet ropes. "You can't read this?" Jak asks, his voice a sad tone of curiousity. I nod my head, still upset with myself, for I had been trying to figure out the language since I was little, but I still can't make any sense of it. "Recite your written language's alphabet for us, maybe they're similar enough to match letters," Torn suggests, catching my attention. Slowly, I go through the entire alphabet I grew up learning.

When I finish, I look up to Torn's & Jak's face to see them both smiling, a scent of relief wafting from them. "Well, it seems that the only difference between our written languages are the symbols for the letters, other than that, they're exactly the same. And before I forget, you can call me sir if you like, but I would prefer if you called me Torn more," the Chief of Arms says with a happy tone to his gruff voice. "Are they really the same, sir?" I ask, unable to believe what I was hearing. "Yes, here, write down your alphabet," Torn says, handing me a long strip of paper from his desk & a pen. I write down my alphabet as neatly as I can across the top of the scrap paper & hand it back to Torn, as well as the pen. "Torn, let me see that, I have neater hand-writing than you do," Jak says, snatching the paper & pen away from Torn before he could protest.

With quick, graceful movements, Jak writes down the human alphabet, matching each letter neatly to one from my own kind's alphabet. "Here we are, now that packet shouldn't be too hard, I'll help you with anything you need or don't know about," Jak says once finished, handing me the paper & pen with a smile on his face, Torn nodding in agreement. "Thank you, the both of you," I say while sitting down, setting the packet infront of me, Jak again taking a seat next to me only to watch over my shoulder. Slowly, Jak reads through each question in the packet, while I meticulously fill in each answer with the foriegn alphabet. An hour later, Jak & I finish most of the packet, Torn saying that some of the questions could be answered by a physician, except for one single question, which I knew I came prepared for. "Hey Torn, I've finished the packet to the best of my ability, & there is only one question left I can answer," I say standing up, nearly knocking Jak out of his seat with my suddenness.

"Then why didn't you answer it?" Torn asks, a confused expression alighted across his face. "It's the armor question, & one, I have a tail, horns, & wings, not to mention spikes on my elbows & ankles, & two, I have battle armor with me," I say with a smile, motioning with my hand over to my armor-filled metalhead hide bag. "Can we see it?" Jak asks before Torn could himself, a curious look to his face & an excited scent to him. "Sure, do you have a room I could change in, Torn?" I ask, wanting to put it on to show them. Torn nods & leads me off to the bathroom then leaves me to change into my armor. Quickly, I strip myself of my disguise along with my previous steel clothing, & slip on the black undergarments to my armor, which consisted of a sports-bra like top that covered my shoulders & buttoned just below my wings, short sleeves with slits for my elbow-blades that only covered my elbows, gloves with small holes for my claws, shorts with a hole cut for my tail, leggings that only covered my knees, & socks with the toes & heels cut out.

With all those on, I speedily slip into the silver & gold-accented steel battle armor piece by piece. The first ones I put one are the foot-guards, then the knee & shin-guards, & the upper leg-guards. Next, I put on the jointed stomach & back armor, which stretch from between my legs to the point just below my breasts. Once that was on, I slipped on the tail-guard, which went from the base of my tail to the point where my tail-blade protruded from my skin. Then, I put on my chest armor, which covered the tops of my breasts up to where my chest my shoulders & neck, & followed up with putting on my neck armor that covered all of my neck & had slits for my neck spikes that protruded out of the back of my neck straight from the vertebrae themselves. Finally, I slip on my upper & lower arm-guards, hand-guards, wing-bone guards, & lastly, my helmet.

Packing my previous clothing into my bag, I step out of the bathroom & walk back into the room where Jak & Torn are. When I get there, neither Torn nor Jak notice me & are looking at something on Torn's table. "So Torn, Jak, what do you guys think, scary right?" I say loudly, causing them both to jump. Upon turning around, both their eyes widen with shock as the room fills with the scent of slightly fearful surprise. "Only a little," Jak says with a small laugh & Torn nods in agreement while I take off my helmet to hold it under my arm. "I'll leave the armor & all its little cloth parts here so they can be measured for fitting so I don't have to," I say with another laugh before I leave for the bathroom again to get changed back into my steel clothes & disguise.

Ten minutes later, I return dressed as I had been when I first came into the Freedom League HQ. "Here you go, Torn. Watch out, it's heavy," I lie with a smile on my face, knowing full well the armor was actually extremely light-weight, but still just as durable as normal battle-armor. "You liar, you had me going," he laughs after I drop the bag into his hands. "I know. Also, don't be fooled by its light weight, it's still extremely strong armor," I say in return, walking over to where Jak was standing. "Well, you two better be going, before you two got here, Tess called me & told me that she wanted to meet Meldalvyna, that & I want Meldalvyna to experience a ride on one of the faster zoomers," Torn says while swinging the bag onto the table. Jak & I say our goodbyes, head out the door & take Jak's fast (much to my displeasure at first, which ended up fun near the end) cobalt blue single-person zoomer to a building with a large Daxter with devil horns on the roof holding a pitchfork. "Daxter actually owns this bar, thanks to his fiancée Tess, I bet she can't wait to meet you, & I'm starving, I haven't eaten since I had breakfast this morning," Jak says, leading me towards the building once I stumble off his zoomer.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well YAY, now that this chapter is out of the way, the next one should be a little short chapter with, obviously, Tess &amp; Daxter. I may, <strong>MAY<strong>, just throw in a few surprise guests to liven things up next chapter, because I have a feeling the one after the next chapter will be the suggestive one (*wink*)! Egh, at least Meldalvyna got her position in the Freedom League! BTW, what I meant by hand-guards was that the back of the hands & top-sides of the fingers were covered by metal plates, the same with the whole wing-bone guards part. Also, **sorry for any spelling mistakes in the chapter, it was 11:30 at night when I typed this!** Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (I know it was kinda sucky 0.o), & if you have any suggestions or ideas, please, **LET. ME. KNOW!** Tigre out!

Publisher: -_- I can't really think of anything to say, but I just wanted to put something in here of my own doing... I'm just the publisher my friend Tigre is the writer. Anywho I seriously need something for plot becasue I am running out of ideas for my own stories -_- curse you writers block!


	19. Chapter 19

Autors note: Hello everybody! Incase you haven't noticed, it is the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY'S PUBLISHING, & **THIS IS THE FIRST HALF OF MY 1-YEAR ANNIVERSARY GIFT TO YOU!** Besides that, I got a new spiked collar & played around on the website Omegle. Anyways, if this chapter goes as planned, the suggestive chapter should be the next one! As always, since it's illegal to not put this: Stuff I own: **Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs & the places these characters live in. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jak's POV<span>**

"Daxter actually owns this bar, thanks to his fiancée Tess, I bet she can't wait to meet you, & I'm starving, I haven't eaten since I had breakfast this morning," I say to Meldalvyna while I lead her to the door of the Naughty Ottsel after having helped her off my zoomer, though she still stumbled a little. Thinking back on the ride, I realize she had at first been scared into silence by the unnatural flight, but after a minute or so, she was screaming with joy, telling me to go faster. "I can tell," Meldalvyna giggles from under her hood, dizzily leaning on my shoulder for support making her appear to be shorter than me, the small action bringing a happy smile to my face. She looks up at me, her green eyes glittering brightly in the light radiating from the neon signs in the afternoon autumn sun, a happy toothy grin alighting on her dark features.** "Aw, look how happy you two are. You're just begging to kiss her, ain't ya? "** Dark teases as she stands straight again just outside the door, causing blood to flood to my face with his taunt. "What are you waiting for?" Meldalvyna asks with a smile in her voice, just as I was about to defend myself from Dark's badgering.

I quickly trot up to her side & flash her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, uh, remember how I said I had alter-egos from the Dark & Light Eco in my body?" I ask shyly. "Yeah, why?" Meldalvyna answers, her brows furrowed at me in curiosity. "Well, um... my Dark Eco alter... Dark... he was talking to me," I reply, casting my eyes downward. Meldalvyna nods her head in understanding, having heard the secret of my alters before & offers her arm for me to wrap my own around. Taking her arm in my own, we walk into the saloon together, a smile on my face.

As soon as I walk in, Daxter comes to great us, & I notice there isn't anyone else in the bar. "Hey guys, so what happened at the interview & what's with the get-up, Meldalvyna?" he asks, looking at Meldalvyna with a huge smile on his face. "It's the disguise I use when going into Haven City, & I got in the Freedom League, I'll be starting gun & zoomer training tomorrow with Jak!" Meldalvyna answers happily, a smile in her voice. "Sweet, Jak is a good shot & the champion of the city when it comes to racing!" Daxter says loudly & happily, his fiancée nowhere to be seen. "Hey Dax, where's Tess? Torn told us she'd be here," I ask, curious as to where my best friend's future wife is. "Oh, she's in the back. She figured ya wouldn't have eaten since this morning so she's makin' ya somethin', & Meldalvyna, we're all friends here, you can take down yer hood," he replies quickly, a knowing, friendly smile on his face.

Meldalvyna takes Daxter's advice & pulls down her hood, revealing an unsure smile spread across her face while I lead her to the bar table. Taking a seat, she leaves her wings wrapped around herself, but shifts her tail to sit mostly in her lap, the hesitant look still on her face & obvious in her posture. "Hey honey, Jak & Meldalvyna are here, do ya want any help back there?" Daxter shouts towards the kitchen while hopping from the floor onto the counter to try to see into the kitchen through its serving window. "Oh, they're here! No thanks, Daxie-poo. Meldalvyna, you want anything?" Tess shouts back, asking Meldalvyna if she wanted something to eat as well. "Oh, um, no thanks... Tess," Meldalvyna replies, her voice hesitant & shy. I take a seat to the left of Meldalvyna, scoot the stool closer to her, & wrap my arm around her waist, causing her gaze to flick to me, the expression on her face surprised.

With the sound of claws clicking on hard wood & metal, Tess appears with a sandwich on a plate suspended in her arms in the service window, the steam billowing from the freshly cooked sub. "Oh my Precursors, you're so pretty Meldalvyna! Jak, that drawing you did of her after the first time you came back from meeting her, was spot on," Tess says happily, hopping down from the service window to a bridge of strategically placed stool & onto the bar table & sets the plate infront of me. "You drew me?" Meldalvyna asks me almost shyly, an eyebrow quirked upwards in curiosity. My eyes widen with realization of what Tess had said & what Meldalvyna asked, my face flushing with embarassment, immediately unwrapping my arm from Meldalvyna's side. "Um... yeah... I was supposed to take a picture of you that first day... but you'd start to growl every time I reached in my bag to get the camera... so I drew you for Torn instead... then Daxter insisted I show it to Tess," I reply shyly, my eyes cast at the floor while rubbing the back of my neck in shame. Flicking my eyes up to Meldalvyna, I notice she wasn't angry or disturbed by this revelation, but actually smiling sheepishly herself, her cheeks a tinge of purple.

"That's... that's okay, to... to tell you the truth... I-I did the same thing the same night," Meldalvyna reveals timidly, the purple tone to her face becoming more vibrant. _"She's blushing, & how strange, you both did the same thing, yet another thing you have in common,"_ Light says, causing me to realize she was in fact blushing. "Heh, heh heh, what a relief, at least I'm not alone in this," I laugh nervously, an unsure smile on my face. "Wait a sec'! Jak, I noticed yer arm was 'round Meldalvyna's, & when you two sat down, you immediately put yer arm 'round her side!" Daxter suddenly exclaims with a smile, earning a blush from both Meldalvyna & I, Tess's face lighting up with the realization she had seen my arm around Meldalvyna's waist as well. Before I can defend myself, the sound of knuckles on metal rapping on the door loundly fills the room. Daxter jumps from his spot on the table & runs up to the door, but doesn't open it.

"Who's there?" Daxter shouts through the door, Meldalvyna raising her hood over her head again. "It's Jinx, & Sig," the voice says, the all too familiar nasally voice filtering through the door loudly. "Jinx, Sig! Come in!" Daxter says happily, opening the door to the bar to reveal a smoking Jinx & a smiling Sig. "Well lookie here, if it isn't Pretty Boy himself," Jinx asks with a smile on his face when he notices me, his annoying nick-names & accent immediately getting under my skin. "Well if it isn't Jinx, I haven't seen you since Daxter proposed to Tess!" I say with a forced smile & enthusiasm, slapping my hand down on his shoulder a bit harder than I needed to once he walks in. Sig walks in next & straight towards me.

"Hey cherry, how's it been going?" Sig asks with a smile, landing his hand softly yet sturdily on my right shoulder while walking with me back towards the bar table. "It's been good," I reply happily, noticing out of the corner of my eye Jinx staring down Meldalvyna out the side of his eye from his seat just to the left of my own. I sit down in between the two & Sig sits on the other side of Jinx. I pick up my sub & start to lift it to my mouth, only to have Jinx interrupt me just before I can take a bite. "Jak, who's that?" he asks in a whisper, only loud enough for me to hear. I look over to Jinx only to see both him & Sig motioning with their eyes (eye of course for Sig) to Meldalvyna, & decide to pretend like I had forgotten to introduce her.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Jinx, Sig, I'd like you to meet my newest friend, Meldalvyna, Meldalvyna, this is Jinx, & this is Sig," I say loud enough to get Meldalvyna's attention while standing & motioning to each man respectively, putting my hand on Meldalvyna's shoulder. "Oh, so your Jak's new lady-friend, ey? Nice ta meet ya Meldalvyna," Jinx says while holding out a hand to Meldalvyna, causing the blood to rush to my face with his first comment. "It's not like that, Jinx," I stammer quickly, trying to defend myself from his teasing. Meldalvyna stands & shakes both Jinx's & Sig's hands one at a time, all the while keeping her hood up. "So, what's with the hood? We don't bite, well, at least Sig doesn't, but I will if ya want me ta," Jinx says with a smoker's laugh & a wink. "That is nice to know, I think... I wear this hood to conceal my face," Meldalvyna answers, a shakey smile in her voice.

"To conceal your face? I only have one eye, cherry, & if anyone in here should hide their face, it would be me," Sig throws in pointing to his mechanical eye , now determined to see Meldalvyna. "Yeah, & we've all seen some freaky things in our lives, so I doubt a face belonging ta such a pretty voice like yers could be tha' bad," Jinx says, still trying to get Meldalvyna show her face. "Okay, but it's you two's funerals, & just remember, you two asked for it," Meldalvyna says with a light exasperated huff. With a nod from both Sig & Jinx, Meldalvyna pulls down her hood for the third time that day. Jinx's & Sig's eyes widen with surprise as her face becomes fully revealed. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but hey, I'm still right," Jinx says when the shock wears off. "Jinx is right, you are really pretty, cherry, & I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you?" Sig asks kindly, careful not to offend Meldalvyna.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

"Jak, who's that?" the blond man sitting to the left of Jak asks in a whisper just before he can bite into his sandwich, causing me to be even more nervous. "Oh, I almost forgot, Jinx, Sig, I'd like you to meet my newest friend, Meldalvyna, Meldalvyna, this is Jinx, & this is Sig," Jak says suddenly while standing, placing one hand on my shoulder while using the other to motion towards each man respectively. "Oh, so your Jak's new lady-friend, ey? Nice ta meet ya Meldalvyna," the man identified as Jinx greets in his strange accent while holding out his hand, causing Jak's face to flush red. "_Jak had a girlfriend, wait, why am I even jealous? I should feel sorry for Jak, shouldn't I, but why do I feel like this?"_ I think to myself quickly, the thought lasting only less than a second, but bugging me none-the-less. "It's not like that, Jinx," Jak stammers out quickly with his face still blushed, defending himself from Jinx's teasing. _"I wonder who this other woman is. Dang it, there I go again!"_ the thoughts intrude again, still stuck on Jak's 'lady-friend'.

I stand up & shake Jinx's & Sig's hands, not daring to take down my hood until I could trust they wouldn't recoil in horror. "So, what's with the hood? We don't bite, well, at least Sig doesn't, but I will if ya want me ta," Jinx says with a laugh & a suggestive wink. Taking a second before I could reply, I suppress an embarassed yet flattered giggle. "That is nice to know, I think... I wear this hood to conceal my face," I answer shakily & as seriously as I could, the giggle threatening to break out into my speech at any moment. "To conceal your face? I only have one eye, cherry, & if anyone in here should hide their face, it would be me," the tall, dark-colored man adds pointing to his mechanical eye, the scent of curiosity now also coming from him. "Yeah, & we've all seen some freaky things in our lives, so I doubt a face belonging ta such a pretty voice like yers could be tha' bad," Jinx says, still trying to convince me to show them my face.

I think over this for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do, but give up & submit to defeat. "Okay, but it's you two's funerals, & just remember, you two asked for it," I say with a small huff of exasperation before pulling down my hood. For the third time that day, I pull down my hood, ready for them to draw back in terror. As the hood comes down, Jinx's & Sig's eyes (eye for Sig) widen in surprise as my face becomes more & more visible. "Well, I wasn't expecting tha', but hey, I'm still right," Jinx says slowly with an obviously forced smile once the shock wears off. "Jinx is right, you are really pretty, cherry, & I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly are you?" Sig asks kindly, sounding like he was being careful not to anger or offend me.

The question throws me off for a second before I can come up with an answer. "I'm... I'm a dragon-human hybrid," I say softly, scared of what they'll think of me. I notice Jinx is about to say something, but Jak stops him before he could get anything out, saying that he shouldn't ask with a simple motion. "Oh, I'm sorry for asking if it offended you, I was just purely curious, I've never seen anything like you," Sig apologizes nicely, but I wave him off with a distant smile. "It's okay, I'm just used to getting ridicule for it," I say with a downcast expression. "So Jakey boy, why's your *chai'r so close ter Meldalvyna's?" Jinx asks, earning a wide-eyed blush from Jak & the blood to rush to my dark-scaled cheeks.

(Tigre Note: *chai'r - chair with Brooklyn accent, Jinx has this kind of accent)

Daxter's laugh bursts into the air as Jak sends a death glare at Jinx. "Jinx, ya shoulda' seen it! When these two came in, they were arm'n arm & when they sat down, Jak immediately put his arm 'round 'er waist!" Daxter laughs, now recieving the death glare from Jak & I, though I am more embarassed more than angry, Sig & Tess grinning softly from where they are standing. "Well ain' tha' so? Jakey boy, Meldalvyna, c'mere & sit next ta each otha' fer a second, I wanna see how you two look with each otha'," Jinx says with a cheeky grin, motioning for us to sit in our original seats. Doing as we are told with an exasperated huff from both Jak & I, we sit down next to each other, Jak doing a smile that said 'you happy?' as soon as he sits. "Yeah, I can see you two runnin' togetha, but I think Goldilocks's dark side would 'ave a betta chance with 'er though," Jinx says, stroking his chin in mock thought, the smile growing on his face, Jak's face turning a light red again. Before I can stop it, a growl of annoyance excapes from deep in my throat as my wings & tail twitch, the sound shaking the room with its low tones.

Everyone's eyes widen with surprise as the room fills with a light scent of fear. "Jeez, didn't mean ta aggravate ya, Meldalvyna. I was jus' playin' around with ya, but I was serious with you two runnin' togetha," Jinx says, raising his hands in defence, a slightly freaked-out look spread out across his face. "No, you only annoyed me a little, if I was really aggravated, I would've stood up, spread my wings, flash my claws & tail blade, & given you a full-on snarl," I say, trying to reassure & give them all a warning at the same time. "Cherry, did you just say you have wings, a tail, & claws?" Sig asks, an eyebrow cocked & a scent of curiosity coming from the large man. "Um, yeah, why?" I return with a question, curious as to why he'd ask. "Cool, can we see 'em?" Jinx asks, an excited tone in his voice.

"Fine, give me a second to take off my false hood," I say with a huff while standing, taking one of the sleeves in hand as I went. "You guys will want to back up," Jak says now standing while I fully remove my hood, pulling the two men back more towards him. With a pop of my neck for flare, I snap open my wings dramatically with my arms spread at low angles & my palms up with my claws fully extended, my chest puffed to show off & my tail held ready to strike, a sneery smile spread across my face with my chin cocked slightly upward & a small growl. "Wow," Jinx & Sig whisper, their voices & scent filled with awe. "What else can you do?" Sig asks, a curious look to his eye. "Guys, let her be, she just met you two, give her a while to get used to you. It took me almost getting pounced on by a metalhead during an ambush just to get her to talk to me," Jak says before I could say or do anything, sitting on one of the stools with his sandwich now gone.

"Oh, it's alright. But I do believe I must be going," I say while returning to my disguise, not wanting to be late to dinner again for the fourth night in a row. "Aw really, I barely even got to talk to you!" Tess says from the table, a sad tone to her voice. "Yes, but I might be able to see you tomorrow after gun & zoomer training for the Freedom League, as long as Jak doesn't mind," I suggest, turning my now hooded head to Jak, Jinx & Sig both raising their eyebrows in happy surprise. "Yeah, I don't mind at all. So, shall we be off?" Jak says with a smile. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow possibly!" I say as we head out the door waiving, everyone inside waiving back to us. Before we can get on the zoomer, the question of who Jak's last girlfriend hits me again with full force.

"Hey Jak, do you mind if I ask you something?" I ask as he helps me onto his blue zoomer, no longer being able to hold back my persistant curiosity. "I don't mind, what is it?" Jak replies, looking up into my eyes with a smile on his face, the orange light sparkling like a sunset in his dark, sea-blue eyes, immediately making me feel guilty for what I'm about to ask. "Um, who... who was your last 'lady-friend'? You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" I stammer out, Jak's face falling for a millisecond only to immediately recover forcedly causing me to feel guilty. "She is an old friend of mine, we went out for a while, but it didn't work for either of us. You'll get to meet her tomorrow, her name is Keira, & no need to feel bad for asking, I would've done the same thing," Jak answers, the gentle smile that now prevailed his face completely genuine. With a light nod & a smile both from me, Jak hops on the zoomer & starts the aircraft, taking off speedily into the air in the direction of the Haven Forrest & Mountain Valley lock as soon as the machine starts. I hug my arms around his waist & chest as the feeling of unnatural flight envelops me, the feeling still very uncomfertable & foreign to me as it was the first two times.

The ride goes in silence as we zip through the city towards the lock, & I can't help but think of how or why this 'Keira' person could give up a man so nice & handsome as Jak. The lock finally comes into view, & Jak slows down a little, drops low to the ground as he drives the zoomer up the ramp & up to the lock. Turning off the zoomer, Jak jumps off & helps me off, leading me through the metal doors. "So, one o'clock tomorrow?" Jak asks once we were in the opening to the mountain pass, a smile on his strong, chiseled & kind face . "Yeah, one o'clock tomorrow is okay," I answer, a smile on my face as well. "See you tomorrow," I say, giving him a quick hug, all the while resisting the peculiar urge to kiss him on the cheek, & take off into the air not very much unlike he did to me last night, him yelling his goodbye to me as I fly back to my house. Ten minutes later, I land outside my house to see both my mother & step-father waiting for me. "I got the job!" I say happily to them, to which they both smile & congratulate me on my success. "Meldalvyna, there is something we need to tell you," Spyro says, his voice dropping to a completely serious tone. "Meldalvyna, the Chronincler the Chronicler has summoned Spyro & me, we will be back in a week," Cynder says, the serious tone in her voice never wavering.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, this chapter was longer than expected! That, & I introduced Meldalvyna to both Jinx & Sig! I must say, Jinx is extremely hard to write because of his accent! Also, YAY, the next chapter is DEFINATELY the suggestive one! P.s. sorry if there was a lot of spelling mistakes when there wasn't anyone talking (I used dialect again), I literally finished typing this at around 11:40 pm ET in the USA! Anyways, see you next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Hello everyone again, & welcome, FINALLY, **TO THE SUGGESTIVE CHAPTER!** If you haven't already noticed, this is the second half of my 1-year anniversary of this story's publishing to all my readers (*puts party hats on everyone's heads*)! The first half of my little gift was last chapter when Meldalvyna met Tess, Sig, & Jinx all on the same day & learned that Meldalvyna may just be a little jealous of Keira's past relationship with Jak! Now, for the rightful credits... **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs, music I use in these chapters, & the places these characters live in**. Now, finally, on with the suggestive chapter! _**Warning: **__This chapter is MOST DEFINATELY __**RATED T OR HIGHER **__if the rating for this story hasn't already been changed to the __**T RATING FOR SUGGESTIVE ACTIVITY BETWEEN CHARACTERS**__._

* * *

><p><strong>Jak's POV<strong>

"See you tomorrow," Meldalvyna says, surprising me with a quick hug as she said her goodbye. Her scent fills the air around me, putting me in shocked bliss for less than a second, all before she takes off into the air suddenly, leaving me alone. "See you later!" I shout to her retreating form once the initial shock wears off & turn back to the lock behind me. Walking through the door, I notice Meldalvyna's scent is still on me, lulling me into a happy peacefulness. I jump on my cobalt-blue zoomer & drive for my apartment home. I walk into my apartment, lock the door behind me, & set all my gear in their respective places, & walk to my room.

Meldalvyna's persistant scent is still lingering on me, & it is as if she is in the room with me. "**Thinking of Meldalvyna, ey? You know how many times they teased you about being her boyfriend, why don't you end their teasing by... dating her?**" Dark suggests as I walk into my bedroom & set my alarm for ten a.m, an evil smile evident in his lecherous tone. "_Dark, it is quite obvious what you mean by that, & I do believe Jak isn't ready for such wanton activities with Meldalvyna_," Light chides, defending me before I could myself. "**Wanton? Who said I would be unfaithful to her?**" Dark retorts, the shameless tone still in his voice. "Guys, will you two cut it out, I want to get some sleep! Light, thank you for sticking up for me, & Dark, I'm not that kind of guy, & you know that!" I yell telepathically at the two, wanting to get to sleep. Hearing no reply from either of my alters besides a light growl coming from Dark, I continue getting ready to sleep.

Taking off my shirt, I catch a wiff of Meldalvyna's scent stuck to the fabric & can't help but pause for a second to take it in with a deep breath. Her scent smells like cherries & pine trees, the scent making me relax & my mouth water with indistinguishable underlying scents. I throw the shirt away from me as a dirty thought passes through my mind, my eyes wide with surprise at just how raunchy the thought was. I continue putting on my pajamas, all the while trying to block suggestive images & thoughts from my mind. I lay down in my bed, the thoughts still persistant as they were when they first started, & give in to the thoughts & let them pass through my head. As I fall asleep, I realize that there is no denying it, I am falling for Meldalvyna, images of her pervading my dreams.

The next three days goes without a hitch or any of the thoughts that had been so persistant in my mind the night before returning to me, though every time we went to the Naughty Ottsel after training everyone would tease us by asking us whether we were kissing yet. Meldalvyna met with Keira & after a little of convincing from me, revealed her true image to Keira. Keira, surprisingly, wasn't at all in shock of Meldalvyna, but rather said she looked cool & couldn't wait to work with her. And in sense of zoomer & gun usage, Meldalvyna is extremely good at both (that isn't counting the four crashes on a slow zoomer she went through & almost shooting me in the foot twice the first two days). The third day, though, I notice something was bothering Meldalvyna & throwing off her now extremely precise aim (Torn lets her bring one home to practice with, along with her new Freedom League armor & communicator, which I had to teach her how to use). Later that same day at the driving practice course, I notice Meldalvyna making more accidents than usual, the look of distraction on her face each time she makes a mistake. Worrying about what could be bothering her, I waive her down to stop her practice from where I was standing in the pit.

"Meldalvyna, what's wrong, is something bothering you?" I ask, worried about what was making her mess up so much. A blush suddenly graces her face as she turns her head in embarassment before answering. "Um... well... my mother & step-father have been gone for the past three days & won't be back for another four because the Chronicler summoned them, & Sparx is out for the day collecting his food, since he was getting low in stock, & I... I was wondering if you'd like to come over later, since it's kinda boring with nobody to talk to at home," Meldalvyna stammers shyly, her face still turned away from me. "The Chronicler, who is that, if you don't mind me asking first?" I ask, not aware of this new dragon or other creature. "The Chronicler is a dragon that keeps records of all other dragons & the history around them, & when someone is summoned by him or her, it is because their future is either in peril or is about to change greatly for good or bad," she answers, her face now turned back towards me. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll come over later after we're done training," I say, Meldalvyna smiling in response to my answer.

"Thank you Jak! I'll complete these laps as fast as I can!" Meldalvyna yells over her shoulder as she takes off down the track in a flash on her new one-seater practice zoomer. Behind me, I hear the familiar thump of light feet, the scent coming to me telling me it's Keira. "Hey Keira," I say as I turn around to greet my ex-girlfriend. "Hey Jak, Meldalvyna's improved extremely fast," Keira says, leaning against the pit rail, watching Meldalvyna zip around the track for the third time today. Leaning against the rail myself, all I do is nod in response. "I bet she uses her wings & tail for added balance when turning," Keira continues, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "You know, I didn't really think of that, I bet she is, lucky," I laugh, now also watching Meldalvyna race around the track.

"I wonder how fast she can fly, she told me yesterday she is a champion racer in the annual races where she's from," Keira says curiously, the look of thought obviously spread on her face. "Why don't we ask her, this is her last lap anyways," I suggest, a smile on my face. After a few seconds, Meldalvyna whizzes past the finish line & comes to a stop outside the pit, getting off the zoomer as soon as she shuts it off & walks over to us. "Hey Keira, what's up?" Meldalvyna asks her newest friend with a smile on her face. "Jak & I were wondering how fast you can fly, do you mind doing a test run around the track for us?" Keira responds, a hopeful look on her face. "Sure, I don't mind at all, I'll gladly do it," Meldalvyna answers with a happy smile on her face.

"Sweet! Just let me get the timer ready, only one lap, okay?" Keira asks as she pulls out her control pad from a small purse on her side. "Okay," Meldalvyna says over her shoulder while walking to the center of the track. "Jak, start the count-down!" Keira says excitedly, shaking my shoulder in the process. "Three.." I shout, Meldalvyna opening her wings in preparation, "two..." I yell, Meldalvyna getting down into a ready position, "one..." I roar in rising excitement, Meldalvyna raising her wings slightly, "GO!" I howl as loud as I can, Meldalvyna leaping high into the air as she takes flight. Meldalvyna races around the track so fast it's hard to keep track of her, climbing before corners only to dive through them, while other corners she looks like she's about to slam into the wall then flaps her wings hard enough to send her around the corner at high speeds. Literally only a few seconds after taking off, Meldalvyna crosses the finish line & comes to a landing at the pit with a smile on her face.

"That was amazing! It only took you thirty-five point two seconds to complete one lap, & most racing zoomers can't even do that in forty-nine point nine seconds!" Keira squeals happily, thoroughly amazed by how fast Meldalvyna can fly. "That was awesome Meldalvyna, I had no idea you could fly that fast, do you think you can teach my Light Eco alter how to fly like that?" I ask with a laugh & a smile on my face. "Thank you guys, but I was barely even - wait, your Light Eco alter can fly?" Meldalvyna inquires herself, a curious look spread across her face. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way to the Freedom League HQ," I respond, as it was getting later in the day. "Oh, okay, see you tomorrow Keira," Meldalvyna says while putting on her false cloak top & pulling the hood over her head, a smile on her face. "See you tomorrow, I'll calculate the time into miles per hour tonight so I can tell you how fast you flew. You two have a good night, & Jak... you better be gentle with Meldalvyna," Keira says jokingly with a waive as she walks away, the blush immediately rushing to my face as all the thoughts that had come to mind that one night three days ago return to me.

As I come to a stop infront of the Haven Mountain Valley & Forest lock, Meldalvyna taps my shoulder. "What is it?" I ask as I turn off my zoomer & get off. "Are you still coming over?" Meldalvyna answers with a question of her own as I help her off the aircraft. "Oh yeah, I'm still coming over," I answer with a smile, almost having forgotten about our plans. "Sweet! Come on!" Meldalvyna says happily running up to the door, pulling me along the way. I open the door & we walk through the two doors to the warp gate.

"Meldalvyna, have you ever used a warp gate before?" I ask her with, as Keira calls it, my infamous smirk spread across my face. "No, but in Warfang there are things like these, except they are powered by magic, & anyone can use them, too," Meldalvyna answers with her hood now down, an amused questioning look overtaking her face when she notices my expression. "Try it, I'll go first," I say with a smile, diving through the warp gate, the strange feeling of traveling at impossible speeds overtaking my body for less than a second before spitting me back out on the opposite side of the chasm. I walk over to the edge & waive to her with a big smile on my face, to which she waives back & dives through herself, & comes out next to me, landing in a roll which she pops up from without stopping. "Well, that was fun, it felt almost exactly like the portals back in Warfang," Meldalvyna says now fully standing with a smile on her face. "Shall we be going?" I ask with a gentlemanly tone you hear in the movies & a suave smile on my face, offering my arm to her.

"Yes, we shall," Meldalvyna laughs with a smile on her face, taking my arm in hers as we walk to her house. The rest of the walk goes in silence, even Dark & Light aren't saying anything, which is worrying me, especially for Dark. "**You should let me meet her**," Dark says as soon as the thought of worry passes through my head. "Why would I let you do that, you'll kill her," I scorn, not even wanting Meldalvyna to ever see Dark. "**I wouldn't kill her, maybe scratch her up a bit, but that would either be on accident or her own fault**," Dark retorts, his tone lecherous like it was three days ago. "I don't care, I don't want her to ever see you, & that's final," I grind out at him telepathically, ending the conversation.

The house comes into view twenty minutes later, Dark having not said anything for the entire time. Meldalvyna unlocks & opens the door, causing the entire room to light up, & the fire pit in the middle to ignite. "How'd you do that?" I ask, completely amazed by sudden brightness. "I didn't, my step-father rigged the house so that when one of us come in & open the door in any room, the candles & torches will light up," Meldalvyna answers, throwing the keys on a small table next to the door I hadn't noticed the first time I was here. "Go ahead & have a seat anywhere you like. Do you want anything?" Meldalvyna asks when we both get to the bottom of the stairs. "Um, a water would be nice," I say after a second of thought while taking a seat on Meldalvyna's comfy couch.

I take a deep breath in & realize it WAS NOT a good idea to sit here as Meldalvyna's scent envelopes me, causing all those thoughts I had three days ago to return to my mind. "**Why don't you just confess your feelings to her?**" Dark asks, a mysterious tone to his voice I just couldn't pick out. "I can't, I don't think she feels the same way," I reply sadly telepathically to Dark. "**Why else would ask us to come over if she didn't feel that way? I mean come on, her mother, step-father, & double-whatever aren't here, so why else would she ask us?**" Dark retorts, an annoyed tone to his deep voice. "Because she didn't want to be alone in this place, I can't even imagine how creepy it would be to be in here all by yourself," I throw out, trying to get Dark to leave me alone. "**Fine, if you won't tell her how you feel, **_**I will**_," Dark says menacingly, making a plunge to take control.

I clutch my head in agony as Dark relentlessly tries to come out, & I have to surpress a few screams of agony as he comes close to success two or three times. "Jak, what's wrong!?" Meldalvyna asks worriedly, rushing into the room. "N-no! Don't get close, D-Dark's trying to get out!" I shout between growls of pain, Dark not giving up in the slightest, Dark Eco lightning flashing from my body. To my horror, Meldalvyna starts to get closer, a look of worried horror on her gentle face. "No! Run! I can't hold him much longer!" I scream out, pushing one of my hands out, trying to tell her to stop & not get any closer, to run as fast as she could, my vision fading as the seconds go on. With one final blow & a howl of pain, I lose control to Dark, with Meldalvyna still in the room watching me, feeling like I was falling unconcious as the room goes black.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

"In a week? Why so long?" I ask Cynder, thinking that where the Chronicler lived was closer to the Uni-Portal than Warfang. "The Chronicler lives the same distance from the Uni-Portal that Warfang is, only in the opposite direction," Spyro says with a serious tone, an even more serious expression spread across his normally happy-go-lucky purple face. "What about double-step uncle Sparx, what is he going to do?" I ask them, now concerned whether I'd be staying home alone or not. "Sparx is going to stay here with you, we've already talked about it with him," my step-father responds, the serious expression growing slightly lighter. "Okay, while you guys are gone, would you mind if I invite Jak over to hang out?" I ask shyly, not looking either of them in the eyes. A few seconds go by in silence, & when I look up to see what's going on, I notice my mother looking at me with a mysterious smile crossing her arrow-tip shaped head & Spyro's cheeks slightly pink.

"Yes, you may, as long as you don't invite him into your room," Cynder says suggestively with a mischevious smirk & a joking scent, causing the blood to rush to my face. "Mom! I wasn't even thinking like that!" I shout in embarassment, my cheeks no doubt blushing like mad, turning my back to the two. "Speaking of Jak, why do I smell him on you?" she asks, her joking tone now serious. "Well, when I walked him to the lock last night, he gave me a goodbye hug, so I returned it today," I say truthfully, knowing I wouldn't be able to lie myself out of the situation. My mother raises her head in thought, the process obvious in her expression & scent, & a few seconds later accepts what I said with a nod of her head. "Well, see you in a week, love you Mel, be good for your double-step uncle," Spyro says, saving me from any more possible teasing.

Saying goodbye as they fly off towards the Uni-Portal until they are out of view, I walk back into the house to see Sparx asleep on his little cushioned stool. I walk upstairs & into my room, shutting the door behind me so I could get dressed without the fear of Sparx accidently seeing me. As I pull my hood over my head, I smell his scent lingering in the cloth of the hood, & I can't help but pause. His scent smelled like a sandy beach with the musk of Dark Eco & the tinge of Light Eco in it, causing me to relax in the confuzing scent & my heart beat to speed up. Suddenly, a raunchy thought passes through my mind, & I throw the hood away to the opposite side of the room, the blood rushing to my face with the dirty thought. I quickly get into my cloth pajamas, blocking out the suggestive images & thoughts as I get ready.

Once done & my alarm clock set for ten thirty a.m, I lay down in bed, still trying to keep the images out of my head, but ten minutes of battling my own mind causes me to give up & drift into a Jak filled sleep. I can't deny myself anymore, I was falling for Jak... hard. The next three days go without any problems, but not without any of the thoughts returning, I just couldn't get Jak out of my head, & that didn't help the fact that every time we went to the Naughty Ottsel after training everyone of Jak's friends would tease us about how we were always seen together & how we were dating, though we WEREN'T. I met with Keira, who turns out to be much kinder than I thought she'd be, & with only a little convincing from Jak, I completely reveal myself to Keira, & it didn't freak her out, she said she couldn't wait to start working with me! As the days went by, I practiced using both the small hand pistol Torn is letting me borrow & the zoomers Keira is letting me use, with barely any mishaps (besides crashing the slowest zoomer four times in a row the first day in zoomer training & almost shooting Jak in the foot twice in a row the second day in gun training). On the third day, though, the suggestive thoughts about Jak are more persistant than usual, causing me to mess up & almost crash several times.

Jak flags me down on the beginning of the fourth lap from what he called the pit, & I pull up & stop infront of him to see his face covered with a look of slight worry. "Meldalvyna, what's wrong, is something bothering you?" Jak asks, the worried look on his face seeping into his gruff voice. "Um... well... my mother & step-father have been gone for the past three days & won't be back for another four because the Chronicler summoned them, & Sparx is out for the day collecting his food, since he was getting low in stock, & I... I was wondering if you'd like to come over later, since it's kinda boring with nobody to talk to at home," I stutter shyly, turning my face away in embarassment as a dirty thought passes through my head. "The Chronicler, who is that, if you don't mind me asking first?" Jak asks, his face now overtaken by curiosity. "The Chronicler is a dragon that keeps records of all other dragons & the history around them, & when someone is summoned by him or her, it is because their future is either in peril or is about to change greatly for good or bad," I reply, now sure that I was no longer blushing from the thought that had passed through my head. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I'll come over later after we're done training," Jak says, making me smile with his answer.

"Thank you Jak! I'll complete these laps as fast as I can!" I yell over my shoulder happily as I take off down the track on my new one-seater zoomer, determined to finish the last lap of the track as fast I could. I zoom around the track as fast as I can, using my wings & tail to take the corners faster & sharper, but not at all to give myself a speed boost, which was what caused me to crash four times in a row the first day. Rounding the final corner of the last lap, I notice both Jak & Keira waiting for me in the pit, both of them leaning against the metal railing. "Hey Keira, what's up?" I ask my newest friend while I walk up to them after I cross the finish line & come to a stop. "Jak & I were wondering how fast you can fly, do you mind doing a test run around the track for us?" Keira answers, a hopeful smile crossing her features & the scent of curiosity coming from her. "Sure, I don't mind at all, I'll gladly do it," I reply with a smile on my face, happy to show my friends what I could do.

"Sweet! Just let me get the timer ready, only one lap, okay?" Keira asks as she pulls out a rectangular from a small rectangular bag hanging from her side. "Okay," I shout over my shoulder as I walk to the center of the track, giving myself alot of room to take off. "Jak, start the count-down!" Keira says in excitement, shaking Jak's shoulder in anticipation. "Three.." Jak shouts as I spread my wings slightly in preparation, "two..." Jak yells as I get into the take-off position, "one..." Jak howls in excitement as I raise my wings slightly, ready to beat them downward, "GO!" Jak finally roars much louder than the rest of the countdown, & I take off in a huge leap into the air. I race around the track at a fast speed, but not my fastest, climbing just before some corners only to dive through them like my mother taught me to, while with others I'll get close enough to the wall to look like I'm about to crash, then flap my wings hard & flip my body around in the direction of the corner to shoot down the track to try to mess with Jak & Keira. After what felt like only ten seconds, I cross the finish line & come to a landing infront of the two, who both had amazed looks on their faces.

"That was amazing! It only took you thirty-five point two seconds to complete one lap, & most racing zoomers can't even do that in forty-nine point nine seconds!" Keira squeals happily, thoroughly amazed by how fast I can fly, though it wasn't at all the fastest I could fly. "That was awesome Meldalvyna, I had no idea you could fly that fast, do you think you can teach my Light Eco alter how to fly like that?" Jak asks with a friendly laugh & a kind smile. "Thank you guys, but I was barely even - wait, your Light Eco alter can fly?" I inquire in surprise while looking at him, the latter half of what Jak said not sinking in until just now. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way to the Freedom League HQ," Jak responds with a smile on his face, saying that we should go. "Oh, okay, see you tomorrow Keira," I say while putting my false cloak-top on & pulling up the hood. "See you tomorrow, I'll calculate the time into miles per hour tonight so I can tell you how fast you flew. You two have a good night, & Jak... you better be gentle with Meldalvyna," Keira says jokingly with a waive as she walks away, the blush immediately rushing to my face as all the thoughts that have been bothering me lately come back to mind, & I notice a blush crossing Jak's face as well.

As Jak comes to a stop infront of the Haven Mountain Valley & Forest lock, the question of if he is still coming to my house invades my thoughts just enough for me to tap his shoulder to get his attention. "What is it?" Jak asks as he turns off his zoomer & gets off. "Are you still coming over?" I answer with a question of my own as he helps me off the machine. "Oh yeah, I'm still coming over," Jak responds with a smile, his face lighting up as he answers. "Sweet! Come on!" I say happily as I grab his hand & run to the lock, waiting for him to open the thing, which he does without hesitation, & we walk through straight to the warp gate. "Meldalvyna, have you ever used a warp gate before?" Jak asks me with a devilish smirk spread across his lips.

"No, but in Warfang there are things like these, except they are powered by magic, & anyone can use them, too," I answer with my hood now down, amused by the strange expression on Jak's face as I try to figure out what he was implying. "Try it, I'll go first," Jak says with a smile just before diving through the device, only to reappear on the opposite ledge of the gorge with a smile on his face, waiving to me. I waive back & dive through the warp gate myself, the feeling of going at impossible speeds traveling through my body until I am flung back out the other side, landing with a roll & jumping up into the standing position without stopping. "Well, that was fun, it felt almost exactly like the portals back in Warfang," I say with a smile once fully standing. "Shall we be going?" Jak asks with a gentleman's tone while holding out his elbow at me, a suave smile on his handsom face. "Yes, we shall," I reply with a laugh, wrapping my arm around his as we walk towards my house.

The rest of the walk goes in happy silence, neither one of use saying a thing. Thirty-five minutes of walking later, my house comes into view, the windows dark, indicating that Sparx isn't home. Pulling Jak along, I walk up to the door & unlock the gigantic slab of wood, pushing it open as the living room & kitchen magically light up. "How'd you do that?" Jak asks after the torches, candles, & the fire pit all ignite, the scent of wonder wafting into the air. "I didn't, my step-father rigged the house so that when one of us come in & open the door in any room, the candles & torches will light up," I answer nonchalantly, tossing the keys to the house on the small table next to the front door. "Go ahead & have a seat anywhere you like. Do you want anything?" I ask as we both reach the bottom of the stairs to get to ground level. "Um, a water would be nice," Jak responds while sitting down on my couch, to which I turn to retrieve his drink.

As I begin to fill up Jak's glass of water thanks to my step-father's magic & the already existing pluming, the scent of agony coupled by two or three grunts of pain emanating from where Jak is sitting. Dropping the glass of water into the sink, I rush into the living room to see Jak clutching his head in agony, his teeth clenched in pain. "Jak, what's wrong!?" I ask worriedly once in the room, smelling both pain & another emotion that I couldn't recognize filling the room. "N-no! Don't get close, D-Dark's trying to get out!" Jak grinds out between growls of pain, purple lightning arching from his body, the mystery scent becoming stronger, & more obvious as to its identity. Worry encasing my very being, I take a single step forward, only to be stopped by Jak again. "No! Run! I can't hold him much longer!" Jak screams out while thrusting his hand out, telling me to stop, the scent of pain, of worry, & now the recognizable scent of Dark Eco filling the air as Jak's skin & hair start paling to a deathly purplish/bluish-grey. Suddenly, Jak screams out in pain as his scent changes, the Dark Eco musk I had smelt three days ago overriding his initial scent.

Dark black horns burst from his skull, his nails extend & turn black & sharp, & lastly, Jak's ocean blue eyes become flooded with black, extending from his pupils to cover the entirety of his eyes. Jak slowly stands up as his muscles bulge beneath his shirt & looks up to me (I think, it's kind of hard to tell with pitch-black eyes) with a wicked, toothy smile on his face, inch long fangs replacing the normal canines of his upper jaw. "Ja- Jak?" I ask, scared of what this new developement is, though I was sure it was Jak called 'Dark'. "**Jak isn't here anymore, I'm his Eco-alter known as Dark**," he answers with a low laugh, his voice a deeper, sinister version of Jak's. "What do you want Dark?" I ask, no hint of danger in the air to be found but my own tension. "**Jak is too much of a wimp to tell you how he feels about you Meldalvyna, so I decided I would for him. But I've never been very good with words, so I think I'll show you instead**," Dark says while walking towards me, my legs paralyzed in fear of what he means, pinning me against the wall to the stairs, the first of his sprawled hands closing off my path up the stairs to the left, the second blocking my exit towards the door to the right, a determined & oddly gentle smile on his face, a scent that I can't recognize through the Dark Eco wafting from him, his face extremely close to my own.

(Tigre Note: Open in a new tab, remove the spaces, parentheses, & listen while reading)

( www. youtube watch?v =bp OSxM0 rNPM)

Using the thumb claw on his left hand, he gently turns my head with my chin to the side & holds it there, silently telling me not to move. With his opposite hand, he pushes some of my hair that had come loose from its braid between & behind the horns on that side of my head. Leaning his head forward, he brings his lips to my ear, & gently growls "**I hope you like what Jak wants from you.**" With that, I hear the slight smack of Dark's mouth opening next to my ear, only to be surprised by what I next feel. Dark's tongue, cold like a corpse, snakes shortly across the upper-left side of my forehead near my hairline, only to end in a gentle kiss, his message clear. He repeats this several times, slowly trailing down the side of my head to the back-corner of my chin, each ending in the most gentle of kisses, only to continue with his process until he reaches the tip of my chin, driving me insane with the want to return Dark's favor with a kiss of my own, but I couldn't move.

Shifting himself slightly downward, he continues his show of passion to my neck, this time Dark's licks longer & his kisses more passionate, his fangs harmlessly scratching against my skin. Slowly moving down my neck, he becomes more frantic, that is, until he reaches the beginning of my hood. "**Do you have the materials to repair this?**" Dark asks mysteriously while motioning to my hood, pulling away from my neck & removing his claw from my cheek, the scent from earlier now obviously having been desire. "Yeah, why?" I answer, panting heavily, with a question of my own, curious as to why he'd ask about my hood. Using one of his claws & a devious smile, Dark cuts the sleeves of my hood up their length, along with the chest portion straight from the collar of the hood to the bottom, slicing it in half. As I give him a small glare, Dark grasps the now useless material in his clawed right hand & throws it to the stairs with a large smile on his face. He turns back to me & shifts his hands downward to hold the sides of my stomach, his claws gently pushing against my skin.

Continuing his escapade, Dark picks up where he left off, but this time opening his mouth wide to trail his tongue as far as he could without moving his head, ending in a chaste kiss in the crook of my neck. From there, Dark licks inch by inch down the length of my left shoulder, skipping over the area covered by my steel top's strap, pushing me to the brink of shoving him to the closest pile of pillows & continuing his antics there. Sliding one of his hands up my back to rest between the bases of my wings, causing me to arch my back, pushing my chest up & forwards as he touches the sensitive skin between my wings, making me to dig my claws into the wall & my tail & wings to twitch. Taking this involuntary reflex as some sort of cue, Dark goes from licking my shoulder to licking my chest, ending each in a wet kiss. Dark slowly continues downward, getting closer to my bust, making me a bit wary of his actions. "_He's taking this a bit far_," I think annoyed, not liking how venturesome Dark was becoming. Suddenly, I feel Dark's tongue reach between my breasts, immediately angering me with his audaciousness, & I push his head backwards & take hold of his goatee.

Upon seeing my angered face, Dark's face contorts in agony, scaring me into releasing his goatee. He pulls away & pulls his hands up to his face while thrashing to some invisible torment, growling in pain as the Dark Eco lightning again becomes more frantic. Dark's hair begins to lighten up, becoming green at the roots & blond near the tips like Jak's & his skin begins to turn a healthy tan. His pitch-black claws recede & return to fingernails & his onyx black horns retreat into his skull while his muscle-size deflates. His screaming suddenly stops as he removes his hands from his face, his eyes now blue, & I realize that Jak is back.

"Jak?" I ask, just to make sure he is all there. Upon hearing my voice, he rushes me & wraps his arms around me tightly in a hug. "Meldalvyna! Thank Precursors you're okay, I thought Dark was going to do something terrible to you!" Jak says into my hair, his grip never loosening. "I-I'm okay Jak, Dark didn't do anything bad to me," I laugh out, surprised by Jak's actions. Pulling away from me, he places his hands on my shoulders, only a second later to pull his left hand back with an expression of disgust. "Why is your shoulder wet?" Jak asks, his facial expression in his tone, wiping his hand off on his pant leg. "Oh... well... Dark... he, he showed me how you felt about me," I reply, the blood rushing to my face.

Jak's eyes widen with the revelation, his cheeks flooded with a blush of his own, before looking quickly to the side, attempting to hide his blush. "He said that you were too scared to tell me how you felt, & that he hoped I'd like what you want from me. And honestly, I've been feeling the exact same way, so yes, I like what you want from me," I say, now trying a blush myself. "What will the others say?" Jak asks after a moment, catching my attention as the want from when Dark had control returns to me. I set my hand on his shoulder, & use my opposite hand to hold his chin. "I don't care what they think. But I do want to do one thing, & before you ask, it is returning Dark's favor," I say with a smile, leaning forward & kissing Jak full on the lips. "I guess it's settled then," Jak says with a grin when I pull away. With that, we lock back up again, my hands riding up Jak's muscular back as he wraps his arms around my waist. At that moment, to both our horror, the door opens & reveals Sparx, carrying his small collection basket.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, that was WAY longer than I expected. That & I almost had a few "fangirl-gasms" (Lol, so made up!) during the suggestive part of this chapter (didn't know I was a chick, didn't ya?)... 0.o For all those people who were wondering, the song that made it too this chapter (remember the little mystery voting thing?) was song two. Song one was "Tessellate" by alt-j, which may have actually been better for this particular chapter! Anyways, HAPPY 1-YEAR ANNIVERSARY (*gives everyone a writer's cookie*)! Besides this, I left you guys a nice little cliff hanger, & the antagonist was mentioned in the last chapter, remember, it doesn't have to be a character! Also, I'm going to try, TRY, to post twice a month for now on. SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!

Publisher: Got to hand it to you Tigre you defenetly managed to get alot of writing done this time for a big update. To bad Fanfiction has spell check down at the moment or I would leave something else as well, until then see ya next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Like waking up from an extremely deep sleep, I become aware of my surroundings yet again as Dark releases his grip of my body. I feel my throat is hoarse & raw, suggesting I was screaming as I turned back into myself, that & my chin is sore. Afraid of what I'll see, though I know I need to see if Meldalvyna is okay, or not, I slowly remove my hands from my face. To my relief, I see there is no blood on my hands or on the walls & ground infront of me, nor do I smell it in the air.

"Jak?" I hear Meldalvyna ask from somewhere to my left. Without even stopping to check if she is completely okay, I rush her & pull her into a tight hug, a sigh of relief escaping me that she was standing still alive.

"Meldalvyna! Thank Precursors you're okay, I thought Dark was going to do something terrible to you!" I say into her hair without loosening my grip from her waist, once again taking her sweet pine & cherry scent. In those few seconds that Dark was taking over, I had feared that Dark was going to hurt her... or worse, something she'd never forgive me for more than likely.

"I-I'm okay Jak, Dark didn't do anything bad to me," Meldalvyna laughs out, surprise in her voice from my sudden actions. I pull away from her to look at her face & place my hands on her shoulders. Upon setting my hands down, I feel that Meldalvyna's left shoulder is wet with something cold & slimy, ripping my hand away as fast as I could.

"Why is your shoulder wet?" I ask with a tone of disgust, wiping the gross substance off my hand on my pant leg.

"Oh... well... Dark... he, he showed me how you felt about me," Meldalvyna replies in a stammer, a purple blush gracing her midnight cheeks. In that exact moment, Dark shows me him licking & kissing Meldalvyna's neck, causing me to turn my head in an attempt to hide a blush.

"He said that you were too scared to tell me how you felt, & that he hoped I'd like what you want from me. And honestly, I've been feeling the exact same way, so yes, I like what you want from me," Meldalvyna continues, also trying to hide her own blush. I stand there for a moment, letting what she said sink in.

"She actually likes me... wait, how will Daxter react, how will everyone react?" I think to myself, the questions swirling around in my head, Dark nor Light offering any answers to my questions. I, when I get no answer from Dark or Light, turn to Meldalvyna for help.

"What will the others say?" I ask her, causing her to turn her head back towards me, & I notice a look strewn across her obsidian-colored features. Using one hand, she sets her hand on my shoulder, & the other reaches up to cup my chin, looking me dead in the eyes with a soft smile.

**Authors Note: **Hello everybody & happy February! So, I want to know what you guys thought of the suggestive chapter, so please tell me! **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs, music I use in these chapters, & the places these characters live in. Now that that's out of the way, I want to say two things. ****I would like to thank** **crazychick16 for the amazing review, & I will most definately try to use your suggestion for now on!** That, and I was wondering if you readers enjoyed the music selection for last chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! **ALSO, THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IS RATED (PARTIALLY) ****TEEN!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jak's POV<span>**

"I don't care what they think. But I do want to do one thing, & before you ask, it is returning Dark's favor," Meldalvyna replies, the smile growing larger as she leans forward as she speaks, slowly closing the gap between us. She plants her lips on mine, surprising me with how passionate the small move was. I melt into the small kiss, drowning peacefully in her scent, only to have her pull away.

"I guess it's settled then," I say happily, a drunken smile growing on my face, to which she smiles soon as the words exit my mouth, she begins to kiss me more & I sink yet again into her delicious scent. I wrap my arms around her waist, drawing her even closer to me. Meldalvyna forces her tongue into my mouth, only to flood my sense of taste with a flavor like sweet sugar. Wanting nothing more but to be with her like this forever, I allow her to explore as her hands ride up my back.

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Sparx carrying a tiny basket in one of his little hands. We leap apart, but apparently not fast enough. Sparx drops his basket on the floor, small butterflies & moths spilling out of the small woven creel, his jaw slack wide with surprise & his small eyes huge. His bewildered gaze flicks between us rapidly as he slowly closes his mouth, an odd smile crossing his insectile face, victorious almost in the expression's appearance.

"And here I thought you two were _just friends_," Meldalvyna's double-step uncle exaggerates, a sarcastic, teasing tone to his voice, his arms crossed. Meldalvyna's face goes red as I look away to rub the back of my neck in embarassment that I was caught with Meldalvyna.

"We weren't doing anything, I promise!" Meldalvyna lies, trying to defend herself & me from his teasing, her face twisted in desperate hope.

"Like I'd believe that! I saw you two leap away from each other as if you were being attacked!" Sparx laughs, a victorious smile on his yellow face. Meldalvyna looks down for a moment, a blush on her face, trying to think of something else to say back to him.

"So, which one of you started it, 'cause I know you didn't just decide 'hey, we should _totally_ make out," Sparx asks, a teasing, sarcastic tone to his voice. My face flushes red as Meldalvyna looks to me for support, knowing I would sum up things the most considering I actually knew the least about what happened.

"That... that would be me... sort of," I say, my head still bent downward in shameful embarassment. Sparx looks at me, an eyebrow raised at me.

"What do you mean by sort of?" Sparx asks, his voice disbelieving. Shifting my weight between my feet, I stand more fully & look him in the eye. With a deep breath, I begin.

"Meldalvyna asked me to come over during zoomer training because she knew you'd be out & that she'd be bored. I agreed, & when I sat on the couch, I could smell Meldalvyna's scent, which caused my Dark Eco alter to take over. The rest is foggy, up until the point where I gained back control, & was relieved to see that Meldalvyna wasn't hurt... or worse... & she told me what Dark had said, & she kissed me," I say, slowly going through the details, leaving a lot of barely any details out, my gaze not leaving Sparx's eyes. "So in the end, we both initiated what you caught us in."

Sparx's expression changes slowly from questioning to freaked out as I detail what had happened before he came in. He buzzes over to his abandoned basket & starts to recollect his things from the ground & into the little container, a thoughtful expression spread across his small face. Seconds go by in silence, the only thing breaking this wall being the sound of the butterflies & moths being put back into the basket.

"So when were you planning to tell everyone, meaning your mother mostly since your step-father is a lovey-dovey gooey kinda guy & would probably be happy with this in the first place, if I hadn't walked in on you two smackin'?" Sparx asks thoughtfully as he shoves the last butterfly into his creel, looking us both in the eyes, his gaze flicking back and forth between Meldalvyna & me. Great fear builds in my chest as I realize I completely forgot about how Cynder might feel when she finds out about this.

"Oh no, I didn't even think about her **mother... we're dead****,"** Dark says, a scared tone in his voice as an image of a ticked-off Cynder goes through my mind.

"I was planning on telling mom & Spyro the day after they got back, but I was planning on talking it through with Jak first," Meldalvyna answers, looking back to me, a small smile that spelled both 'sorry' & 'please' all at the same time.

_"Yes, we are all Heavenly screwed__,"_ Light adds, the same tone in his voice as Darks, the image of an angry Cynder dropping me from some ridiculously high cliff with jagged rocks at the bottom flowing through my head.

"Jak, did you hear me? I asked if you were alright with being next to me when I tell my parents," Meldalvyna asks, a light impatient tone to her voice & a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry... Dark & Light were talking to me for a second there. Yeah, I'll be there," I say with a reassuring smile, trying to stay on the subject of telling Meldalvyna's & my new-found relationship. Meldalvyna smiles at my answer & starts to walk into the kitchen. As she walks away, I notice a happy sway to her hips & can't help but stare, only to have my happy view blocked by her double-step uncle's annoyed face.

"Now you listen to me," Sparx starts, an angry tone to his voice, "I don't mind that you're dating my double-step niece, & I know you're probably not the kind of guy to do this, but if you try _anything_, I will send Cynder after you." With this he buzzes out of my face with his basket still in his hands, revealing Meldalvyna filling a glass made of some type of yellow crystal from a working faucet, the water clearer than the clearest of glass. Turning off the water, she walks back into the living room & hands me the glass.

"What's this for?" I ask, confused as to why she'd get me something to drink without me asking her for it.

"You asked for a glass of water before Dark took over," Meldalvyna replies with a smile, pulling me to her couch & sits down, patting the cushion next to her for me to sit on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," I say with a grin, taking a seat next to her, Sparx flying back into the room. Before I could take a drink from the glass, Sparx clears his throat, attempting to call us to attention.

"I'm going to bed. I trust you two around each other, just don't try anything... well, ya' know," Sparx says with a suggestive smile & a yawn, waving his hand in a circular motion at the end of his sentence. Meldalvyna groans in annoyance at the dragonfly's teasing, only for him to laugh as he flies to his room somewhere upstairs.

"So, what do you want to do about telling your friends about us?" Meldalvyna asks as I take a sip from my water, a smile on her face as she looks at me after the sound of Sparx's door closing sounds upstairs.

"I dont' really know yet, I was kind of thinking we could wait until they notice, then tell them," I say after I swallow, a devious smile on my face. Meldalvyna giggles at my proposition, an evil sort of smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that, but we should try to be just barely incognito about it just to mess with them," Meldalvyna laughs, the devious expression seeping into her voice. I laugh at her variation on my winged plan, nodding in agreement, & take a long drink from the glass, finishing it off.

"I better get going, though. Torn's going to rip me a new one if I'm late or I make either of us late," I say standing, though I didn't want to leave.

"If he tries, I'll rip _him_ a new one & a new eyelid to go with it," Meldalvyna counters with a laugh, taking my glass & walking me to the door. I can't help but chuckle at her mock threat, the image of Torn all bruised up with Meldalvyna fuming in the background going through my head, causing even Light to chuckle a little.

"I'm sure you would, see you tomorrow at one," I say, giving Meldalvyna a quick hug.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," she says back, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I walk out into the cold autumn night. Not wanting to walk all the way back, I turn on my jetboard & ride it back to the lock.

"Jak, if I may ask you a question?" Light inquires once I'm inside the city's walls.

"What's up?" I answer as I get onto my cobalt blue zoomer, starting the engine.

_"Why didn't you let me meet Meldalvyna__?"_ He asks, a curious tone to his normally stern voice. I slow down a little to his odd question. I hadn't really thought of how Light would act around Meldalvyna.

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to introduce yourself to her? You didn't say anything, & you didn't try to force yourself out to meet her either," I say in reply after a moment of thought. Light remains silent for the rest of the ride, as does Dark, who was more than likely asleep from having forcing himself into control & being forced out of control by myself. Once home, I take a short shower, put on my night clothes, set my alarm clock, & pass out on my bed.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

"I'm going to bed. I trust you two around each other, just don't try anything... well, ya' know," Sparx says with a yawn & a suggestive smile, waving his hand in a random gesture at the end of his sentence. I groan with his teasing & hold back the urge to shoo him up the stairs. I listen for the sound of Sparx's bedroom door closing once he's upstairs, waiting to start talking with the handsome man sitting with me on my couch.

"So, what do you want to do about telling your friends about us?" I ask with a smile once I hear Sparx's door close, Jak taking a sip of from the metalhead-crystal glass as I ask him.

"I dont' really know yet, I was kind of thinking we could wait until they notice, then tell them," Jak replies with a devious smile played across his lips after he swallows. I can't help but chuckle at his proposition, an evil idea blooming in my mind.

_"What if we were to tease his friends, mess with them a little?" I think to myself evilly, a wicked grin spreading across my face._

"Yeah, I guess we could do that, but we should try to be just barely incognito about it just to mess with them," I laugh, my facial expression in my voice. Jak laughs at my suggestion while nodding his head in agreement. He brings the glass back up to his lips & finishes the drink off.

"I better get going, though. Torn's going to rip me a new one if I'm late or I make either of us late," Jak says standing, though it was obvious in both his tone & scent he didn't want to leave.

"If he tries, I'll rip _him_ a new one & a new eyelid to go with it," I counter with a laugh, taking his cup from him while I walk him to the door. Jak chuckles at my fake threat, his handsome face lit up with light humor, making me smile.

"I'm sure you would, see you tomorrow at one," Jak says, giving me a quick, tight hug.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I say back, kissing him gently on the forehead. Jak walks out into the chilly autumn night. I walk over to one of the only windows in the house, & watch him turn on his levitating device, dropping it to the ground, where it coats the grass in a strange blue light.

As he takes off down the path, I go away from the windows & into the kitchen to wash the crystal cup from a metalhead's skull gem. I wash the glass quickly, dry off my hands, & get ready for bed. Twenty minutes later, I'm mint-breathed, in night clothes, & drowzy from the relaxing warm water of my earlier bath. Collapsing into my bed after setting my alarm, I pass out as soon as I'm under covers & my head hits the pillow.

The next morning I wake with a start, the alarm clock's obnoxious, shrill beeping scaring me from peaceful slumber. I hop out of bed & go downstairs to brush my hair & eat a small breakfast, then back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. On the way back up the stairs to get dressed for the day, Sparx stops me in the stairway.

"So, how long did Jak stay after I went to bed?" Sparx asks, a parental glare in his eye & the scent of protective curiousity.

"Not very long, about two, three minutes actually," I answer truthfully, knowing how lenient my double-step uncle could be, & not wanting to lie to him. Sparx raises both his eyebrows & continues on down the stairway. I get dressed & drag my disguise, Freedom League armor, & communicator downstairs & set them on the couch.

The rest of the time until twelve pm when I eat lunch, I laze around the house, not knowing what to do. I put on all of my disguise with my Freedom League armor underneath it except my quickly repaired hood & tell Sparx that I'm leaving as I exit the house. The cold air bites at my skin as I fly all the way to the Haven City Forest & Mountain Pass Lock, & land just outside the great metallic doors leading into the city, shivering slightly. I pull my scrappily repaired hood onto my body once on the ground & fold my wings around myself. Not wanting to bother with typing in the lock's code, I phase through both doors using my Shadow element in a single go. Once inside Haven, I message Jak to pick me up with my communicator, leaning against the cold jam of the lock while I wait.

Five minutes go by when I fianlly see Jak speeding in my direction on his zoomer. Slowing to a stop a few feet infront of me, he gets off his vehicle & walks up to me, a bright smile on his face. Upon reaching me, he leans forward & kisses me on the cheek in greeting, his lips warm on my chilled face.

"Hey Meldalvyna," Jak says when he pulls away, the smile never falling from his strong, attractive face.

"Hi Jak, are you ready for today?" I ask with a happy smile on my face while he walks me to his zoomer, our arms intertwined at the elbows.

"Ready as always. Oh, before I forget, Torn wanted to talk with us before we started training today, & he didn't tell me what it's about," Jak responds while helping me onto the seat of his zoomer. I give off a thoughtfull noise in response, curious as to why Torn would want to speak with us.

"Also, Light asked me to let him introduce himself to you some time last night, & he told me there were multiple reasons why, but he didn't tell me any of them besides general generosity," Jak adds as he gets on the zoomer.

"Your Light Eco alter huh?" I say, now having two things to ponder about. Jak just 'mm-hm's in response as we take off in the direction of the Freedom League HQ. We arrive just outside the door of the HQ six minutes later, Torn waiting for us outside with a dark brown suede jacket on & his tan skin tinged red with the frigid morning air.

"Meldalvyna, Jak," Torn says in greeting once we get off the zoomer.

"Torn," Jak & I say back in unison, Jak's arm snaked loosely around my side, both of us having blank expressions. Torn raises an eyebrow & looks us up & down for a second, only to shake his head in dismissal later, the scent of curiosity wafting from him.

"Anyways, due to your progress for the past few days Meldalvyna, & the fact that you obviously don't need any combat training, this will be your last day of zoomer & gun training. Tomorrow, you will go on patrol with Jak. Do not worry, there will be a special hood & cloak waiting for you here tomorrow," Torn says swiftly, giving me a small, congratulating smile, "You are now an official Freedom League officer."

"Thank you, Chief of Arms Torn," I thank happily with a large smile, though I knew no one could see the grin. I hold my hand out for him to shake, which he takes up & shakes.

"I expect to see you here first thing tomorrow with Jak at eleven am," Torn says as Jak & I walk back to Jak's zoomer.

"Yessir, see you then," I respond as I get on the zoomer, Jak getting on after me. Jak pulls the zoomer off towards the racing arena. Whe pull up four minutes later just outside the building, Jak helping me down after he turns off & flight-locks his zoomer. Wrapping one of his lean, muscular arms around my waist, we walk into the large racing stadium to begin my final day of training.

"Hey Meldalvyna, do you want to go to the Naughty Ottsel later to celebrate your full initiation into the Freedom League?" Jak asks as we walk down the hall together.

"Sure," I respond, a smile in my face when I imagine what Daxter's & Tess's faces will be like as they try to figure out what is going on between Jak & me.

Upon reaching the door, I see Keira talking with a short, green-skinned man half her height, but appearing to be thrice her age. The man had a large log perched ontop of his head, wrapped up in its center by a length of white hair, & a beard that stretched down past his hips. The man wore glasses, a dark green tunic, & an autumn leaf-orange cloth around his waist, as well as dark green shorts & think platform sandals made of thick slabs of wood. I knock on the metal door frame, causing both the elderly man & Keira to look up at Jak & me.

"Jak, Meldalvyna, just the two people I wanted to see!" Keira says happily, rushing up & giving the both of us a hug. She then pulls me into her garage & towards the little old man, Jak unwrapping his arm from my side as he follows behind Keira & me.

"Jak my boy, how have you been?" the green man asks with a smile of recognization on his face, his voice kind & wise, but obvious that it would be scary when angry.

"I'm good Samos, you?" Jak responds with a question of his own, a smile on his face.

"I've been good. You must be Meldalvyna, I'm Samos Hagai, Keira's father," the old man greets, turning his attention to me, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello Samos, it is a pleasure to meet you sir," I greet back with a happy tone to my voice as I shake his hand, Samos's current mannerisms reminding me of the Guardian Cyril's.

"Please, do not be afraid to remove your hood, Keira has told me a lot about you," Samos says, an encouraging tone to both his voice & scent, which smelled of Green Eco. I lower my hood & unwrap my wings & tail from around myself, letting my braided hair fall in its thick red rope behind me. Samos's eyes widen for tiny part of a second in surprise, only to shrink back down to their state they had been before.

"My, I don't believe I've ever quite seen anything quite like you, my dear," Samos says, a stunned tone to his voice.

"Well, I'm not quite the average creature though," I say with a joking smile to my face.

"Excuse us, Samos, but this is Meldalvyna's last day of training according to Torn, & I want her to ace the official Freedom League zoomer today, & then try to make it to the gun corse later before the day ends," Jak says, pulling me gently towards the track in effort to get started.

"Oh, alright, see you two when you finish," Samos says in dismissal, a fatherly smile on his face.

"I'll be down in a minute with the zoomer in a minute, Meldalvyna feel free to fly around the track a few times, it's a new one," Keira says as she pulls out her large device, that Jak has told me is a control pad for the race track. As we leave the garage for the race track, Jak wraps his arm back around my waist while we walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, that chapter way kind of big, but most definately not as big as the last one, & the next one might be a bit more interesting. I honestly apologize if you readers didn't find it as entertaining as the last one, but if you have any comments (no flames), ideas, suggestions, or questions, please leave them in the reviews & I will try to answer them. See you guys next chapter!

Punlisher: The hard part is actually copying everything overand trying to make sure certain words stay bold, underlined, or italisized after saving the document. Several times already I had to work on making sure computer code doesn't show up in the writer, clear formating than redo said formating so that Fanfiction can actually read the document without showing computer code. IT also doesn't help that it won't do spell check anymore for me. -_-


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everybody & welcome to yet another chapter of "Of Two Worlds"! I do hope all you readers enjoyed my last chapter, though, in my vote, it was kinda boring (0.o). I also hope you will like this chapter! Now, before I forget, there is **one question at the bottom I want everyone that reads this here story to answer****.** Now, for the appropriate credits so I don't get into trouble with copyright stuff... Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; **Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs, music I use in these chapters, & the places these characters live in.** There... now that that's out of the way, _**Zero the fox I would like to thank you for that review, & the answer to your question is at the bottom also! Now, on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meldalvyna's POV<strong>

As we walk to the zoomer elevator next to the race track, Jak unwraps his arm from around my waist & follows me onto the track, the scent of curiosity wafting from him. He walks to the center of the track with me, a sort of determined, curious look on his handsome face. As I get into starting position, I look at him to see a wanting look in his eye, like he wanted to ask me something, but wasn't sure he should.

"What is it?" I ask him, the look making me both curious & worried. Jak shakes his head quickly in the realization he was being spoken to, as if he had been spacing out.

"Oh, um, nothing too important," Jak responds, trying to cover up what ever it was he was thinking. I tip my head to the side, giving him the 'oh really' look, & the 'oh sure' smile, making it blatantly obvious I wasn't taking his response for an answer. Jak takes a deep breath, knowing I had him pinned, & that he wasn't going to get out without giving me a proper answer.

"Fine. Light was wondering if, one, he could meet you, & two, you could show him how to fly better & faster," Jak says with a bashful huff, almost like an uncertain laugh. The notion that Light wishes to be taught by me how to fly catches me off guard.

"Um... sure, I guess I could... I mean... yeah... I think I could teach Light how to fly better & faster," I stumble, my mind moving too fast for my mouth to keep up with. Jak gets closer & hugs me, planting a gentle kiss to my forehead in thanks.

"By the way, before Light takes over, I just want you to know he glows blue & his eyes glow white, usually when I just change into Light on someone without telling them what he looks like first, they get thrown off kinda at first," Jak says while taking a step back, a laughing shy smile on his face.

Suddenly, Jak's skin does exactly what he said it would, but I couldn't see his eyes. Two huge wings that looked like tentacles with a barely visible sheet of blue silk between them sprout from his back, glowing a light blue just like his skin, each wing made up of four tentacle-like ribs. Jak's eyes finally open, revealing a bright white glow replacing his normally ocean blue eyes, like spirits at midnight. Jak is now replaced by his Light Eco alter.

"Hello Light," I say quietly, put in awe by scent of calmness comming off him, his presence seeming to demand both respect & tranquility.

_"Hello Princess Meldalvyna__,"_ Light returns nodding his head in greeting, his voice stern, kind, & respectful, not too much unlike Jak's, but definitely less gruff.

"Call me Meldalvyna, in a way, I'm your girlfriend too," I say, politely reminding him of his partial relationship with me. Light makes an 'oh yeah' kind of expression, nodding his head gentily in response.

_ "So, shall we begin my training? I can fly next to you along the track so you can guage my skill, & work from there__,"_ Light suggests, standing next to me, a kind smile on his face.

"Okay, we can do that, come on," I say, leaping into the air to hover a few feet above Light's head. With a powerful flap of his own, Light lifts into the air with a shaky sort of grace & starts to fly forward when I motion ahead of myself with my hands. As we fly slowly around the track, I notice several things about how Light flew that made it difficult. Several minutes of flying later, we land together, Light's landing harsh & stiff.

"How did I do?" Light asks, looking to me once I land.

"Well, let's start off with your take off. You'll want to jump as high as you can, & beat your wings at the peak heighth, & you should jump at an angle so at the top of the jump, your stomach is facing the ground, unless you want to hover over the ground, which then you angle your wings inward & towards the ground, giving you lift," I begin, Light nodding as I explained. With a deep breath, I continued on with my explination.

"While flying, it is important to do almost an elongated rowing motion with your wings when you flap, like your scooping the air under your wings from infront of you, angling upwards & towards the front on the up-stroke, then transitioning to downwards & behind you on the down-stroke, not leaning your body forward, & don't hold your arms out to the side, it may seem to make you more aerodynamic, but all it does is slow you down, so just hold them close to your body," I continue, going through the motions with my wings & arms for example, Light's only reactions being nodds & the occasional 'oh' or 'huh'. With yet another deep breath, I push forward.

"Taking turns is another thing. You don't want to try to turn horizontally, remember, gravity & inertia together is your friend, so use it & lean in the direction you want to go while flapping, & for sharper turns, you can arch your back & push your chest in the direction you want to go once you've leaned in order to make it a bit tighter & faster, & trying to increase or decrease altitude is exactly the same, other than that, you're alright for a beginner," I finish with a huff, going through the motions with my body to make my explination a bit clearer, Light nodding the entire time.

_"What about landing, I've always had trouble with that part__," _Light says before I could continue my long-winded flight lecture. I stop dead in my tracks, realizing that I hadn't really thought of how he was supposed to land.

"Oh, that. Hm... well, you'll definitely want to slow down while angling yourself downwards, a lot, before landing, which means you'll want to angle your up-strokes & down-strokes infront of you & downwards, but still do the scooping motion. Once you've slowed down enough, you'll want to put yourself in a standing position & give a few smaller beats to lower yourself to the ground softly," I respond, giving a soft smile as I finally finish off my explination & beginners' tips on flying.

_"I do believe it would be best if you trained me in lessons, so that I may practice each part of what you told me just now__,"_ Light says, a thoughtful expression on his face, his hand on his chin in contemplation. I nodd my head with a smile, shrugging my shoulders in agreement to his suggestion.

_"I must be going now, Keira is almost here, see you again when you wish to train me__,"_ Light says quickly, walking closer to me, giving me a swift hug & a swifter kiss to the forehead, the action gentle & loving. Before I could return the gesture, Light steps back & touches his forehead with his fingers as his glowing blue skin & white eyes return to Jak's tan complection & blue irised eyes in less than a second, a white-ish blue cloud lifting misting from his skin near his head.

"So, how'd it go?" Jak asks when he opens his eyes, an almost sleepy smile on his face.

"Good, we plan on doing lessons so he can work on his flight with me actively teaching him, if it's alright with you," I answer nodding my head lightly as I speak. Jak nodds in response, shrugging his shoulders in agreement to the suggestion, saying 'sure' without speaking.

At that moment, Keira appears on the zoomer elevator with a blue single-person Freedom League zoomer next to her, the lift soundless as it descends to the ground, a smile on Keira's face as she catches sight of us on the track. The rest of zoomer training goes without a hitch, & I am promised to receive a driver's license in a week or so as Jak & I leave for the gun range still owned by the Freedom League, forgetting to tell me how fast in miles-per-hour I had flown the day before. I pass the final test of my gun training in flying colors, & once done, Jak & I head for the Naughty Ottsel.

Jak pulls to a stop just outside the door to the bar, an other zoomer taking the spot where Jak parked the last time we visited the Naughty Ottsel. Helping me off the zoomer, Jak gives me a swift kiss to the cheek, only to wrap one of his arms around my waist once my feet are firmly on the ground.

The automatic doors open infront of us after we knock & reveal ourselves, as it was after hours on a weekday, releasing the strong scent of various alcohals & cigarette smoke into the harbor air. As we walk in, I see Torn sitting at the bar, looking straight at us, a tumbler in his hand full of a dark-colored alcohal.

"Torn, what brings you here?" Jak asks with a curious smile on his face when we make it to the bar table.

"I had a feeling this is where you two'd be when you finished training. So Meldalvyna, how'd you do?" Torn asks, a small smile on his face as his face turns to mine.

"I passed both final tests, & Keira promised me my proffesional driving license in a week or so," I answer while pulling my hood down, relaxing into the familiar atmosphere with a smile on my face. Torn congratulates me, giving me a Freedom League officer's badge to pin to one of my arm plates. Daxter leaps up onto the counter next, a huge smile on his small face.

"Jak, Meldalvyna! What's happinin'?" he asks, a goofy tone to his voice.

"Nothin' much, Meldalvyna just completed her training, so we thought we'd come here to celebrate a little," Jak replies, smiling from his childhood friend's antics, squeezing his arm around my waist a little as he speaks. Tess then jumps onto the bar counter. Upon seeing us, she leaps from the counter onto my shoulder & gives my head a 'hello' hug, then does the same thing to Jak.

"Hey guys, I see you two have gotten a bit more friendly around each other," Tess says after looking us up & down when she jumps back onto the bar counter, a teasing smile on her small face. With a defiant smile on my face, I tip my head enough so that it touches Jak's, careful not to stab him with one of my horns.

"You couldn't be more correct, Tess," Jak says, sporting a devious smile of his own & a playful glint in his eye.

"Woah, wait a minute! You two are... you're... Jak, you sly dog! I knew you had feelings for Meldalvyna!" Daxter exclaims with a huge smile on his face, just now noticing our positions & understanding what we meant. Torn quirks an eyebrow at us, a smile on his face nonetheless.

"You know, I had a feeling you two were together when you came to the HQ this morning, I just wasn't so sure, so I didn't say anything," Torn says, the smile evident in his voice. Before either I or Jak could say anything back, a knock at the door sounds out in the room.

"Who's there?!" Daxter calls out loudly. I pull up my hood incase the person on the opposite side of the door was someone I hadn't yet met.

"It's Ashelin!" a female voice responds from the opposite side, the name taking me back.

_"Ashelin? Baroness Ashelin?!__"_ I think to myself, surprised that the Baroness herself would come to the Naughty Ottsel.

"Ashelin! Come on in!" Daxter says with a smile as he presses a button under the bar counter that unlocks the motion-activated door, Jak unwrapping his arm from my side.

The door opens to reveal a strong looking woman with black tattoos on her face that went down to her neck with checkering that stopped near the ends of her ears like a KG, her red hair pulled into tight cornrows that extended off her head to fall to her shoulders, & eyes that were as green as emeralds. The woman had on a blood red belly shirt on that didn't leave much to the imagination to what lay underneath it with a navy-blue, long-sleeved jacket bedecked with accents of red that extended just barely past the reach of her shirt. Her pants, the same color as her jacket, had gaps on the outside of the legs, as well as brown belts with a red gem per belt & metal bars just above & below her knees, a gun holster with a pistol inside strapped around her left thigh, & the straps of a black thong appearing from underneath her pants on her hips. The main part of her boots were the same color as her pants & jacket, but the toe was red like her shirt, & had a silver spike sticking off the toe, & had white soles. This was definitely Baroness Ashelin.

** Jak's POV**

"So, how'd it go?" I ask when I awake from Light's control, sleepily smiling when I notice her looking at me with a smile of her own.

"Good, we plan on doing lessons so he can work on his flight with me actively teaching him, if it's alright with you," Meldalvyna responds, nodding lightly as she speaks. I nodd in response while shrugging my shoulders, gesturing to her that it was alright with me.

At that moment, I catch sight of Keira descending on the zoomer lift with a single-person, standard Freedom League zoomer next to her. She smiles when she catches sight of us on the track. I resist the urge to put my arm around Meldalvyna, wanting to get Keira guessing if Meldalvyna & I were together as well, & stand where I am, not wanting to tease my ex & childhood friend. Meldalvyna passes the final zoomer tests without a single mistake, & Keira promises to have Meldalvyna's Freedom League driver's license in a week or so as we leave for the shooting range. Meldalvyna passes the final gun test in a flourish of perfection, & leave the gun range for the Naughty Ottsel to celebrate.

Five minutes later, I pull to a stop outside the Naughty Ottsel just outside the door, my usual parking space already taken by a zoomer. I hop off the zoomer when I shut the vehicle off & help Meldalvyna down from the machine, giving her a quick kiss to her cheek as I help her to the ground.

Wrapping my arm around her waist once her feet are on the ground, I knock on the door to the Naughty Ottsel, & Meldalvyna & I reveal ourselves when asked who we were, as it's after hours since the Naughty Ottsel closes early on weekdays. The strong scent of alcohal & cigarette smoke blasts into the night air of the harbor. Upon entering, I immediately notice Torn sitting at the bar counter, a drink in hand & his back to the counter, one elbow propped on the wooden countertop.

"Torn, what brings you here?" I ask the Freedom League's Cheif of Arms with a smile on my face when we make it to the bar counter ourselves.

"I had a feeling this is where you two'd be when you finished training. So Meldalvyna, how'd you do?" Torn asks Meldalvyna turning his attention to her, a smile on his tattooed face.

"I passed both final tests, & Keira promised me my proffesional driving license in a week or so," Meldalvyna answers while pulling down her hood, a relaxed smile on her face. Torn gives her a short congratulation, handing her a Freedom League officer badge to pin to one of the arms of her Freedom League armor. A second later, Daxter leaps onto the counter with a huge smile on his face.

"Jak, Meldalvyna! What's happinin'?" he asks, a goofy tone to his voice. Unable to resist the urge, I decide to surreptitiously tease him.

"Nothin' much, Meldalvyna just completed her training, so we thought we'd come here to celebrate a little," I respond with a smile at his antics, & my own of course, tightening my grip slightly around Meldalvyna's waist as I talk. Tess then jumps onto the bar counter next. Upon seeing us, she leaps from the countertop & onto Meldalvyna's shoulder, giving her head a quick squeeze before repeating the same greeting on me.

"Hey guys, I see you two have gotten a bit more friendly around each other," Tess says after looking us up & down when she jumps back onto the counter, a teasing smile on her small face. A sort of evil smile crosses Meldalvyna's face as she leans he head so that her forehead touched mine.

"You couldn't be more correct, Tess," I say with a devious expression, taking the hint Meldalvyna was giving me. Daxter's jaw drops as he realizes the meaning of what I had said, causing both Dark & Light to snigger in the back of my mind, Tess' eyes widening in revelation as well.

"Woah, wait a minute! You two are... you're... Jak, you SLY DOG! I knew you had feelings for Meldalvyna!" Daxter exclaims when he finally connects all the dots, a huge smile on his face. Torn quirks an eyebrow curiously at us, a questioning smile on his face.

"You know, I had a feeling you two were together when you came to the HQ this morning, I just wasn't so sure, so I didn't say anything," Torn says, a smile in his voice, but I knew what his facial expression meant. He held the one expression I've learned to hate, the expression of unacceptance, attempting to cover it up with a forced smile. Just as I'm about to confront him about it, the sound of a knock at the door rings out across the room.

"Who's there?!" Daxter calls out loudly to the person on the other side of the door. Meldalvyna pulls up her hood, securing her identity incase it is someone she hasn't met yet.

"It's Ashelin!" a female voice calls back, no doubt belonging to the person it claims to be.

"Ashelin! Come on in!" Daxter says with a smile as he presses the unlock button for the door, & I unwrap my arm from Meldalvyna's side, since like Torn, she more than likely wouldn't accept my relationship with Meldalvyna. Less than a second later, the door wooshes open to reveal the Baroness herself, dressed in her usual garb.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" Ashelin asks once inside, a smile on her face. A collection of different responses filter out of the other people in the room except for Meldalvyna & I, as I just shrug with a small smile on my face. Torn stands from his seat & walks up to Ashelin, giving her a quick hug, only to walk her to the bar counter & to a seat next to where he had been sitting a second before, giving me a suggestive smile as she passed bye. Upon sitting down, Ashelin looks at Meldalvyna, a curious look on her face.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking, I can tell you're a friend, or else you wouldn't be in here," Ashelin asks Meldalvyna, a sickly sweet tone of curiosity to her voice, leaning forward, trying to see into Meldalvyna's black hood.

"I'm Meldalvyna, a new friend of Jak's, & a new recruit of the Freedom League, you must be Baroness Ashelin Praxis," Meldalvyna responds in a low voice, the only evidence of her head turning being the shape of the opening of her hood shifting in Ashelin's direction. A flash of recognition crosses Ashelin's face as a small, forced smile crosses her red-stained lips as the room quiets from the evident rising tension.

"Oh so you're the Meldalvyna I've been hearing so much about, & yes, I'm the Ashelin you speak of, but don't worry, I've been a friend of everyone in this room for quite a while. Go ahead & take down you're hood, I've heard from Torn here what you look like, but I still would like to see you for myself," Ashelin says now standing, her faux smile now replaced with a real one.

"If you wish, Miss Praxis," Meldalvyna says, pulling off her hood as she speaks. Ashelin's expression doesn't even budge as Meldalvyna's face is revealed to her, the lack of surprise in her face making me curious.

**"I think Torn might've shown that video of Meldalvyna fighting to her****,"** Dark says, a low growl to his voice rumbling through my skull.

_"It seems he has, either that or she is good at hiding her surprise__,"_ Light agrees, adding in his own thoughts as well.

"My, you look exactly like Torn said. Welcome to Haven City & the Freedom League, Meldalvyna," Ashelin says after a second, a satisfied look on her face. Her tone said it all, Ashelin was treating Meldalvyna like she was a little kid, & I wasn't going to have any of it.

"You know Ashelin, you're speaking to a princess," I say with a grimace, not bothering to hold back my annoyance with the Baroness. Meldalvyna looks back at me, a curious, worried look on my face, no doubt noticing the anger in my voice. Ashelin's eyes widen before turning to Torn, an expression that angrily read 'forget something' on her face.

"I had no idea... heh... m-my apologies your majesty," Ashelin stutters with her eyes wide, bowing her head as she addressed Meldalvyna. Meldalvyna quirks an eyebrow first at Ashelin, then to me.

"Please, no need to call me that, though I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk to me like I was a child, I can smell the dislike for me on you, I am not blind in my senses, nor am I an idiot," Meldalvyna says with a small frown, making it apparent she had been picking up on Ashelin's dissing.

"And, given Jak & I's 'friendship', I do believe you should meet my mother & step-father, the Queen & King of the dragon city of Warfang, when they get back from their meeting with the Chronicler, to set up a treaty of peace between our two lands," Meldalvyna continues, her tone unwavering.

"Yes, when will they be back?" Ashelin asks, her voice a bit shakey.

"They won't be back for another four, so you'll have time to collect yourself before you speak with them," Meldalvyna says with a look that sets even me on edge. Ashelin nodds her head slowly a few seconds later, letting the information sink in.

"WELL THEN... that was definitaly a mood killer, I was ready for a huge brawl to start with all that tension. Why don't we all settle down & have a drink?" Daxter says with a shakey chuckle, a nervous quiver to his voice from the tension. Looking at Meldalvyna, I can see in her face she didn't want to be around Ashelin any longer than she had to.

"You know, I think we'll come back a little later in the week, maybe tomorrow, 'cause honestly, I don't want any fights to start, so I think it'd be best if we cooled down a little," I say with a forced tone of sincerity. Meldalvyna nodds while pulling up her hood, sending a snarl at Ashelin & Torn just before her face was hidden in the shadow of the recesses of her hood.

"Oh, okay then... uh... see you sometime this week, bye guys," Tess says, a dissapointed tone to her voice. All I do in response in throw a wave into the room as we exit the bar & into the night.

"Ashelin really isn't that bad once you get to know her... she just... isn't very easy around new faces, & I should know, we met with her having me in a headlock with a pistol pointed at my temple," I say to Meldalvyna once the door closes, trying to smooth things over with a bit of my own experience with the Baroness.

"I could tell Torn didn't like the fact you & I are together, & that Ashelin doesn't like me, Jak," she responds from on the zoomer, a frown on her face.

"Well, like you said, I don't care what they think, I still wouldn't have you any other way," I say as I get onto the zoomer, sending a supportive smile over my shoulder to her as she wraps her arms around my waist, kissing me lightly on the back of the ear.

"Thank you Jak for supporting me back there. I sure hope Ashelin is like what you said," Meldalvyna says softly as I start the engine, nuzzling her forehead into the area between my shoulder blades just under the base of my neck.

"Of course I'd support you, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I say with a tone I could only describe as sincere. Pulling away from the Naughty Ottsel, I drive Meldalvyna back to the Haven Forest & Mountain Pass Lock, & all the way to her house, with my arm around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, that chapter was a bit strange, & I had you readers thinking it was going to be all happy stuff, didn't I? Now, **the question is: DO YOU READERS THINK I HAVE DARK & LIGHT INCLUDED ENOUGH IN JAK'S POV?** Please, leave your answers in the reviews! Now, ZERO THE FOX, my favorite Jak power is Dark Jak, & honestly, Light Jak's appearance creeps me out a little (0.o). See you all next chapter!

Publiser:... no comment


	23. Chapter 23

Author's note: Well, hello to all that happen to still be reading this story this far! I apologize profusely if your favorite character is Ashelin, 'cause I kind'a dissed her alot last chapter, because I didn't really know how to write for her (0.o). Anyways, as required, appropriate credits... **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs, music I use in these chapters, & the places these characters live in.** Now, I really do really need answers to the question I asked last chapter, & I **have a new question to ask you guys, & IT NEEDS AN ANSWER!** Besides that, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jak's POV<strong>

As I rode my jet-board through the dark back to the Lock, the cold air nipping at my exposed skin, I couldn't help but think at how roughly Torn took to learning Meldalvyna & I just started dating, & how Ashelin treated Meldalvyna. The way they completely dejected Meldalvyna ticked my right the hell off. When I saw Torn's unaccepting, close to appalled face, I wanted to punch him in the face then & there.

" **What happened to not caring what others thought? You know what, we should go **_**make **_**them accept your relationship with Meldalvyna**," Dark growls, an almost giddy tone, though still obviously annoyed, to his deeper version of my voice as I ride the lift across the chasm before the warp-gate.

"_Though I normally do not like any sort of violence, I must agree with Dark. Though, I would not want to do it as violently as Dark is thinking_," Light adds, a small annoyed growl to his voice even as I jump through the warp-gate.

"Then how should we do it?" I ask Light, curious as to what his suggestion is, knowing all to well what Dark wants to do as I walk to the Lock & punch in the code.

"_Well, we COULD do something with your birth right to the throne of Haven City, but none of us want to do something that Baron Praxis could have done_," Light starts, a thoughtful tone to his voice as I walk through the Lock.

"**Or we could just let me smack them around until they accept us being with Meldalvyna, I wouldn't **_**kill**_** them, just beat the hell out'a 'em**," Dark suggests, his voice gruff with annoyance as the Lock's door closes behind me.

"I can't stand this anymore! I have an idea, though I know we won't like it very much," I shout in my head, not wanting to deal with Light & Dark argueing. Not hearing any reply from Dark or Light, I take a deep breath & continue, getting onto my zoomer.

"I think we should give Torn a chance to get used to my relationship with Meldalvyna, & give Ashelin & Meldalvyna a chance to get to know each other, then let Asheling get used to me being with Meldalvyna," I say with a huff, hearing a groan from Dark & a thoughtful 'hm' from Light.

"And if that doesn't work, I can threaten to take my place as ruler of Haven City whatever the means, & then let you, Dark, punch Torn in the nose infront of Ashelin," I say, trying to satisfy both of my Eco alters. To my luck, neither one of them disagree, & I start my zoomer & drive to my apartment. Once home, I get ready for bed & fall into a deep, but fitful sleep lacking dreams.

As the week continued on, I couldn't help but to count down the days until Meldalvyna's mother & step-father return from their trip to the Chronicler's, each day making me more & more nervous. Even Dark was nervous, which is saying something huge, since usually he's fearless.

Thinking about Meldalvyna, though, made me feel a bit better. The day after the incident in the Naughty Ottsel, Meldalvyna got her hooded cloak, which was blue & black, & actually slid over her wings like a glove, & Torn didn't get a disgusted look on his face when she kissed me in her moment of glee. She looked absolutely beautiful in her new cloak, though a bit bulky in some areas where the cloak bubbled above the membrane of her wings. She didn't care though, & we went on patrol together, talking happily to each other the entire time. Later that same day after my shift was over, we went to the Naughty Ottsel, & were happy to find that Ashelin was nowhere to be seen, & celebrated her first day as an official Freedom League officer.

Today, though, I couldn't fell anything but a deep pit of fear in my stomach & the cold of the November morning wind whipping against my exposed skin as I flew through the city. The anxiety not leaving me as I drove to the Haven City Forest & Mountain Pass Lock, I couldn't help but think for the twentieth time today, "Meldalvyna's parents are supposed to come back tomorrow afternoon, & maybe even earlier."

Upon reaching the Lock, I see Meldalvyna's blue-cloaked form leaned against the jam of the Lock. Rubbing her gloved & armored hands together in efforts to make them warmer, clouds of steam rising from the opening of her hood repeatedly with each breath, I could tell she was cold, & speed up to get to her faster.

"Hey Jak," she say when I stop infront of her, a smile evident in her voice, as well a slight shiver. Meldalvyna climbs onto the back of my zoomer before I could reply & hugs herself tightly against my back, her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey Meldalvyna, you wan'na stop somewhere to warm up before we start patrol?" I ask, feeling her shiver from the cold. I feel her shift her position & her chin rest on my right shoulder.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll be fine, I just need to walk around a little to get back some warmth," Meldalvyna replies as she nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck, her face cold to the touch, only for her to pull away & push her cheeck up against the base of my neck between my shoulder blades.

"You know, I could ask Torn if we could use one of the transport zoomers for patrol if you want," I suggest looking behind me with a tone of hope as I feel her shiver for a second time, worry for her well-being taking me over. I feel Meldalvyna jump a little when the suggestion come out of my mouth.

"Sure!" Meldalvyna nearly yells, obviously wanting nothing more than to be warm, squeezing me slightly with her arms. With a small smile, I take off towards the Freedom League Head Quarters. To our luck, Torn agrees to let us use an air-tran, since it was, as he says 'a desert's winter out there'. The patrol goes without any ruckus from the citizens, which has become rare since the defeat of Cyber-Errol & the Dark Makers, & we return the air-tran just before the dinner rush.

"_You know, we still haven't asked her about the significance of a purple dragon yet_," Light says as I drive to the Freedom League HQ to clock out both Meldalvyna & myself.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, thank's Light," I reply, the memory of that inquisition slapping me in the face. Coming to a stop outside the the HQ, I jump off the zoomer after turning the machine off & help Meldalvyna down from her seat.

"Hey Meldalvyna, I've been meaning to ask you, & I feel like you've told me this before, but, what is so important about a purple dragon?" I ask nonchalantly, looking her in the eye out of curiosity. Meldalvyna's hood turns toward me & I could feel her gaze on me. A second goes by in silence, the air cold & electric between us.

"Well," she begins, her voice thoughtful & very serious, "there have only been two purple dragons: the Dark Master & my step-father. So far, the trend is that they are born once every ten generations, & can master all the Elements & have special abilities no other color of dragon can possess."

"Wow... no wonder you made such a big deal out of it last week," I breath, the information sinking in like a ton of bricks in water. Meldalvyna simply smiles at me before continuing to the door of the HQ. We walk together into the building, & clock out, Torn nowhere to be seen in the main room.

Back on my zoomer, I drive to the Naughty Ottsel, wanting to stop there to warm up a little before walking Meldalvyna back to her house. Pulling up infront of the bar door, I notice three zoomers parked next to the door as well. One of them is the one I had seen three days ago, an other one is cherry red, & the final one, which is an ocean blue, I noticed belonged to Keira. Ignoring the creeping feeling from seeing the two mystery zoomers parked there, I jump off my single-seater & help Meldalvyna down from the contraption, giving her a light kiss on the forehead as her feet touch the ground. Together, we walk to the door & I knock on the door.

"Who is it?!" I hear Daxter shout on the other side.

"Jak & Meldalvyna!" I reply back with a shout. The door unlocks & flies open, revealing the owners of the two mystery zoomers. I see Torn & Ashelin sitting next to each other, their heads turned towards the door as Meldalvyna pulls down the hood to her new cloak. Upon seeing Meldalvyna & me, Ashelin's face contorts into one of surprise & her eyes go wide with slight fear.

"Torn, Ashelin, what a surprise," I say sarcastically, not really wanting another confrontation between the Baroness & Meldalvyna to happen.

"Hello Jak, Meldalvyna," Ashelin says while standing up, an actually happy tone to her voice, throwing me for a loop.

"What is going on? Did Ashelin suddenly decide to be nice or something?" I think to myself as Ashelin approaches us, Ashelin's actions confusing me to no end. Before either Dark or Light can put in their guesses, Ashelin starts talking again, now directly infront of us, a guitly look on her face.

"Meldalvyna, I'm extremely sorry for how I treated you last time we met, I'm just... uneasy around new faces, I do hope you forgive me," Ashelin says with a hopeful smile on her face, holding out her hand.

"I accept your apology, but if you cross me, I will not be as kind," Meldalvyna warns as she shakes the Baroness's hand, a light, forced smile on her face.

"Thank you. Now, what time tomorrow would you like me to come over to discuss the treaty with the King & Queen of... um?" Ashelin stutters off, forgetting the name of the dragon city, a genuinely curious look on her face. Meldalvyna's expression twitches for a second & she looks between Ashelin & I, a thoughtful gleam in her eyes.

"Warfang. And actually, I do believe you should come Sunday instead of tomorrow, so I can inform my mother & step-father of what happened while they were gone, if that is alright with you," Meldalvyna suggests, her voice less tense & angry.

"Oh, alright then, please call me when you have a time, I should be free Sunday, so feel free, here is my number," Ashelin replies with a genuine smile on her face, & hands Meldalvyna a calling card, which she puts into one of the chest pockets of her armor, nodding in settlement with a smile of her own.

"I must be going, it is getting late, see you again Sunday, Meldalvyna. See you tomorrow, Torn," Ashelin says with an air of finality, walking back to the bar counter to give Torn a hug before whisking out the door. As the door closes behind the Baroness, Meldalvyna turns to Torn, a question in her expression.

"Cheif of Arms Torn, can Jak & I have half of the morning shift tomorrow? My mother & step-father should be home around noon, & I would like Jak to be there when I tell them about my relationship with him," Meldalvyna asks quickly, a hopeful expression in everything about her. Torn's eyes widen with the suddenness of the question.

"Yes, if you two come back immediately afterwards & patrol an hour past the end of your normal shift," Torn replies, a stern expression on his tattooed face. Meldalvyna immediately looks to me, looking for my answer. I shrug a 'sure', to which she smiles & turns her attention back to Torn.

"Then it is settled! Thank you, sir!" Meldalvyna says with a huge smile on her face. Torn shrugs, & turns back to his drink.

"**Something's off, I just can't place it, it's too quiet in here**," Dark says, a curious tone to his deep voice.

"So Jak, Meldalvyna, how was patrol today?!" Daxter nearly screams from his spot on the counter, the fur on his chest puffed up in annoyance. That's when it hits me, Daxter or Tess hasn't spoken since before Meldalvyna & I came in.

"It was cold, but alright. Why did you have to yell though?" Meldalvyna replies, ending in a question while rubbing around a spot between the second longest & the shortest horns on the left side of her head, which is where I guess her ear would be.

"Because I asked you guys as soon as you two came in, & tried to ask a second time after Ashelin left & before YOU and Torn started talking!" Daxter says with an air of annoyance, pointing an accusing, furry finger at Meldalvyna as he finished.

"Sorry Dax, we didn't hear you, where's Tess?" I ask, looking around for my childhood friend's fiancée.

"She's in the back cooking her & I some dinner, you two want anything?" Daxter replies, a questioning look on his face to the possibilitly of our hunger. I look to Meldalvyna with a question in my expression, to which she shakes her head no.

"Nah, we're not that hungry, besides I need to get Meldalvyna back home," I reply, not feeling very peckish myself, Meldalvyna raising her hood as I speak.

"Oh, alright, see you two love-birds later then!" Daxter says teasingly, a smug grin plastered on his little face as I wrap my arm around Meldalvyna's waist.

"See you later, Dax. Say 'hi' to Tess for us," I reply with a laugh, leading a waving Meldalvyna to the door.

"I will!" Daxter shouts before the door closes & locks behind us, leaving us in the cold, November night air. Helping Meldalvyna up onto the back of my zoomer, I jump on after her & start the engine, taking off into the night a second later. Thirty-five minutes later, Meldalvyna & I stand outside the door of her house, the only light being a small, single candle lit up inside the slowly crumbling building.

"See you tomorrow," Meldalvyna says after giving me a goodbye kiss, "I'll call you when I want you to come over after patrol, unless they're already home by the time you bring me back."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Meldalvyna," I say, giving her a tight hug, which she returned. As I pull away & am about to walk away, Meldalvyna reaches out & catches my shoulder. I turn my head to her, & I notice a loving smile on her face as a small giggle escapes her.

"You know you can call me Mel or something, I AM your girlfriend after all," she says, a smile on her lips & her eyes sparkling in the moon light. I nodd in agreement as I submit it to memory. Turning around after giving her forehead a light peck, I ride off on my jet-board with a smile on her face, thinking of the countless nicknames I could make up for her.

**Meldalvyna's POV**

As I watched Jak ride away on his, as he called it, jet-board, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of him making up nicknames for me. Walking back inside, the house immediately lights up as I walk through it & up to my room. Slipping out of my armor & into my pajamas, I look at the painting of Jak, his painted, ocean blue eyes staring at me from inside the picture as I set my alarm clock.

"_Should I give this to him, or should I just show it to him, & paint a different picture to give to him_?" I ask myself without speaking, curiosity overtaking my mind. I lye down underneath my covers as the lights in my room automatically darkening, leaving the room pitch black as I fall asleep.

Loud beeping fills the room as I wake up with a start. Hopping up, I get dressed into my Freedom League armor & cloak, & walk down stairs to see that Sparx was nowhere to be seen.

"_He must still be asleep_," I think to myself as I make myself a light breakfast & scarf it down. Coming out of the bathroom after brushing my hair & teeth, I hear Sparx's bedroom door open upstairs. A second later, I see my double step-uncle groggily buzz down the stairs.

"Good morning, Melly," Sparx says with a sleepy smile as he flies over to his stash of food.

"Good morning, Sparx, I've got to go, see you when I get home. By the way, I have a half shift today, but I have to finish it later tonight, & Jak is coming over after Cynder & Spyro get back," I say as I wash my plate & walk to the door.

"Alright, see you when you get home," Sparx says with his mouth full of his own breakfast, giving me a small wave. Returning the wave, I walk out the door & take off into the air towards the Lock. Flying through the crisp, autumn morning air, I dive over the side off the cliff, pulling up just before I hit the ground. Speeding inbetween the many trees, I finally catch sight of the Haven City Forest & Mountain Pass Lock. Landing, I type in the code, not wanting to use up my Elemental energy.

Walking through both sets of doors, I see Jak waiting for me, a smile gracing his handsom lips when he catches sight of me. I walk up to him & greet him with a quick, tight hug.

"Hey Mel, Torn wanted us to start a bit earlier than normal today because of the favor you asked," Jak says after pecking me lightly on the forehead, causing my hood to fall back just enough to let light fall on the end of my short snout. Nodding to him, I climb onto the back of his zoomer before he could help me up himself.

"_I wonder if he'll let me drive his zoomer to the HQ_," I think to myself with an evil, toothy grin on my face. Jak looks up to me, about to jump on himself, & stops dead in his tracks, just barely tipping his head to the side with a curious look spread across his face.

"Hey Jak, can I drive?" I ask him, pushing out my bottom lip just enough for him to notice. Jak's eyes widen in thought, & I could practically see his mind working through his eyes as they flicked between me & the zoomer. Leaning forward so that I'm practically laying down on the machine & lifting my wings open slightly to show my hip, I slowly stretch out my hand until my arm is fully extended, & slowly drift my fingers across the blue-painted metal as I gracefully come back into a sitting position, my head cocked beckoningly to the side, a mischievous smile on my face.

"Fine, but don't drive too fast," Jak says warily after a few moments of thought, licking his lips lightly while rubbing the back of his neck. Climbing onto the zoomer behind me, I feel his lean, muscular arms wrap around my waist, his strong chest pressed against my back, resting his chin right between my wings & I have to contain a shiver with all my might. Starting the zoomer, I change zoomer zones to the Freedom League zone & revv the engine only to take off full blast a second later, no other Freedom League cruisers in the zone with Jak & I. As I drive, I feel Jak's taught muscles tense & relax every time we go around a corner. Every once in a while, I hear Jak chuckle lightly when I laugh from the adrenaline rush.

"Well that was fun," I laugh when I come to a stop outside the Freedom League HQ, jumping off after I shut off the zoomer, taking out the keys as I dismount. Turning back around to Jak, I see a dizzy grin on his face as I help him down, giving him a peck on the cheek as his feet touch the ground.

"Yeah, I should let you drive more often," Jak chuckles after returning my kiss, snaking his arm around my shoulder as we walk to the door of the HQ & I hand him the keys. Walking in, we find & punch out time-in & time-out cards, then walk back outside to get back on the zoomer, I not bothering to take down my hood.

As soon as the door opens for us though, two young men around the age of eighteen or nineteen, each carrying a helmet on their hip, stand infront of the door about to type in the entrance code. They look up simultaneously, & I notice they both have brown eyes, but they are different heights. The taller one has brown, almost black hair that comes to a rest just below his chin in length, while the shorter one has short, spiked strawberry-blond hair. I look to Jak & notice a look of recognition flash on the faces of all three men.

"C-Commander Jak!" the brown-haired one stutters out while letting us out of the doorway & into the alley, a surprised look on his face, flinging his hand up to his forehead in salute, the strawberry-blond haired one following suit, a surprised look overtaking his face as well, thier eyes never leaving Jak's in respect.

"_Jak never told me he was a Commander..._" I think to myself, looking at Jak's face in thought.

"At ease. Carl, Luke, I've said before that there is no need to call me that, & I mean it," Jak says after returning their salute, a friendly grin on his face, his face soft. The tall one flicks his eyes to me & looks me over in less than a second before returning to Jak.

"So... did you manage to get a picture of those mystery creatures we saw?" The shorter one asks, a curious smile on his face. Jak's face pales for a second as he flicks his gaze to me, a panicky look in his ocean-blue eyes, the expression mirrored only by the scent of the emotion coming off him. Then it hit me, I am one of those mystery creatures.

"Uh, no... but I... I did... meet them," Jak stammers out nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while looking between me & the two men. Their eyes go wide with surprise & I could smell fear coming off of them.

"Actually, uh... I'd like you to meet Meldalvyna, she's a rather new friend of mine, & a new recruit," Jak says while motioning to me, a thoughtful, hopeful look spread across his face. I can't help but whip my head at him in horror. Nonetheless, I stretch out my hand & shake both of their hands.

"Meldalvyna, this is Carl," Jak says motioning to the shorter of the two, " & this is Luke," motioning to the taller of the two.

"Carl, Luke, this is Meldalvyna, & she is... she is one of the mystery creatures you saw," Jak says, his voice teatering off near the end of his sentence as he revealed what I am underneath my hood & cloak to the other two. Both of their eyes go wide as they look me over again, the scent of horror coming off them in waves worthy of tsunamis.

"Please, do not be afraid, I mean you no harm, it hurts me extremely to see people afraid of me," I say with a pleading tone looking between the two.

"So you're... you're one of them? You don't sound like you'd be one... could you take down you're hood, I want to see you're face, if it's alright with you," the one Jak called Carl says, a nervous, yet curious tone to his voice, obviously trying to sound fearless, the one identified as Luke nodding in agreement.

"Sure, just... don't try to flinch as much when you see my face," I say softly, Jak's arm snaking around my side, trying to console me without it being obvious. Seeing them nodd, I pull down my hood slowly, resisting the urge to take off in a run. Once my face is visible, I see Carl's & Luke's eyes widen in surprise, but oddly, instead of staying that way, they soften once my hood is all the way down.

"You know, & I mean absolutely no offense if it does, ma'am, but you're much less scary than you were when we first caught sight of you fighting those metalheads two weeks ago, you're actually kind'a pretty up close," Luke says after a second, his voice completely sincere, Carl nodding in agreement, a friendly smile on his face.

"Um... thanks, we've gotta go, patrol to do..." I say awkwardly, a small smile on my face as I pull up my hood. They wave goodbye as we walk away to start patrol. Once out of earshot & around a corner, Jak & I laugh, not believing our luck. The remainder of our shortened morning patrol goes in happy, relative silence, a smile on my face, & though I couldn't see his face behind his face-mask, I know Jak is smiling as well.

Three hours later, Jak drops me off at the warp-gate on the mountain-side of the Lock after we clock out of our morning shift. Giving eachother a parting kiss, we part ways for now, & I fly all the way home from there, my mind happy & care-free. Landing outside the door of my house, I notice the lights are on inside & I can smell lunch cooking. I walk up to the door & slowly open it.

"Hello Mel, how was work?" my mother asks as soon as the door is fully open, scaring me. Looking into the room once my eyes adjust, I see my mother, step-father, & double-step uncle sitting around the kitchen table in their respective places.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, there we go, but hey, character development, a problem I realized tied up (cough *carl&luke* cough), & a little bit of a cliff hanger (a bit anti-climactic though). Now, I really need to know the **answers to these questions! **1.) **Do I write enough dialogue for Dark & Light?** The new question: 2.) **SHOULD I GET MY OWN ACCOUNT? THE STORY WOULD BE TRANSFERRED TO THE NEW NAME IS ALL**. So please, leave your answers in the reviews, & Tigre out!

Publisher: 1. It seems like you did enough in my eyes for Dark and Light but it would be up to the readers to decide. 2. Do wahtever you want and dont let my opinion get to you. 3. I should warn you Tigre that people normally don't awnser questions in the review, that's why they made polls we can use. 4. No I don't know how to use the poll function, I may have been on for a while but even I'm not familiar with everything yet. 5... there isn't really anything else for me to say. 6. Alright now I'm just pushing it for fun. 7. Can you tell this is getting rediculus yet? 8. maybe I should stop now... I'm off.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: Hello to all that still put up with this story! **STILL THOUGH, I FIND NO ONE HAS ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS YET, WHICH I STILL NEED ANSWERS TO, & I'M NOT EVEN HALF KIDDING!** Besides that, there should, SHOULD, be an awkward moment (or two, maybe even three * ^ w ~ *) between our little couple & the parents, so that will be _oh so fun_ (not) to type! Anyways, here are the appropriate credits... **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs, music I use in these chapters, & the places these characters live in. **Anyhow... ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Meldalvyna's POV<strong>

I can't help but stare at my mother & step-father in surprise, not knowing what to do next. "_They're early, way early... Jak is going to not like hearing their back already..._" I think to myself.

"I said, how was work today?" Cynder asks again, this time more sternly. I snap out of my thoughts & send her an apologetic smile while I sit down at the table. As I sit down, I catch a wiff of a scent something I can't quite place, but I ignore the scent as it dissappears from my senses.

"It's good, I finished training & started patrolling with him to learn the routes..." I reply slowly. Spyro's eyebrow ridges rise at the information while Cynder nodds her head.

"Well that's good, are you usually back home this early?" my step-father asks, a smile on his face as he sets down a plate for me. I catch the peculiar scent again, but it disappears before I can place it.

"Um, no actually, I usually don't get home 'till around sixish, so it's dark by the time I come home," I respond, trying to drag out the conversation for as long as I can so I won't have to call Jak yet.

"So what's the occasion then?" my mother asks me, a purely curious tone to her voice & scent.

"_So Sparx didn't tell them, good_," I think to myself as I flick my gaze to my double step-uncle before answering my mother.

"Well... actually... it has to do with you & st... _dad_ coming home, & with... Jak & I wanting to tell you something as well," I say shakily, my gaze twitching between my mother, step-father, & double step-uncle nervously.

"What is it?" Spyro asks, a look of concern on his normally cheery face, no doubt smelling my nervousness & seeing it spread across my face. Yet again, the smell hits my nostrils, & vanishes before I can identify it, but this time, I realize it is familiar.

"Well, uh, I want Jak here to help me tell you two. I'll... I'll go call him now," I reply, nearly stuttering & get up before either could say anything else & I dial Jak's number into my communicator.

"Hey Jak, my mom & dad are back, can you come over asap?" I ask once I hear Jak pick up, not bothering to wait for him to say hello.

"Their here already? Okay, uh, I'll be over in twenty-five, see you then!" Jak says in a huff, hanging up before I could respond. Putting my communicator back into my pocket, I turn around & sit back down in my seat.

"Jak'll be here in twenty-five minutes," I say with a forced smile on my face, picking up the warm, steaming sandwich infront of me. Taking bite after bite, I try not to make eye contact with any of the people at the table, attempting to avoid any further conversation concerning Jak & I. Finishing off my sandwich with an uncomfortable soundlessness staring at my back, I get up & wash my plate. Putting away my plate, I walk into the bathroom & brush my teeth, & then up to my room to re-braid my hair. While upstairs, the scent gets stronger & doesn't vanish as fast, & I realize it's the scent of someone I know, their name on the tip of my dragon tongue, but I walk back down the stairs anyways.

Fifteen minutes go by in awkward silence after I come back down stairs until I hear a knock on the door. Rushing to the door, I open the entrance to see Jak standing there, a smile coming over his face when he catches sight of me.

Jak's normal blue shirt has been replaced by a collared shirt is one that better belonged on a pilot of the same color, & his chest-ring with the leather straps on him as always. His normal khaki cargo pants stuffed into the tops of his navy blue combat boots. Around his waist is a tan utility belt with few pockets, & underneath his blue shirt, a white crew neck shirt, its sleeve-ends having holes cut into them, through which half of Jak's hand was stuck through, the collar of the shirt bunched up slightly around his neck, suggesting the shirt was a bit big for him.

"Hello Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea, Spyro, Sparx," Jak greets with a light smile on his face, a slightly nervous scent to him as I usher him into the building.

"Hello Jak, how have you been? Have you been over since we were gone?" my step-father asks, a cheery smile on his face as he stands up from his seat at the table, my mother & double step-uncle all following suit, directing us into the living room.

"Um... good, I guess, & yes, actually, I have been over..." Jak replies with a nervous smile while rubbing the back of his neck. Sitting down, Jak looks over my parents & only other relative, resting his sweep on my mother, the smile still on his face. Seeing her unamused glare, I swear I see Jak shiver & tense & his face pale as I sit down next to him.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us, together nonetheless?" Cynder asks, the scrutinizing glare never falling from her face. Looking at me while leaning forward so that his elbows rest on his knees, Jak wordlessly offers his hand for me to hold with a gentle smile on his face. Following suit, I copy Jak's posture & wrap my hand around his, returning his smile.

"Well," I begin, looking over to Jak quickly for reassurance, "Jak & I started dating four days ago." Both Cynder's & Spyro's eyes widen in surprise, while Sparx's expression remains knowingly unchanged. My step-father's expression of surprise quickly turns into a huge, toothy, completely sincere smile, while my mother's expression falls into a kind of strange bored, yet knowing look.

"You know, that's the day the Chronicler told us why he wanted to speak with us, & he told us you two had a destiny together! Ignitus knew you two got together when we got there & he didn't even tell us, just like him," Spyro says happily, his large smile tapering off into a reminiscent grin as he thinks of his old mentor.

"Yes... so, how did you two decide to 'get together,' exactly?" Cynder asks, the unamused, bordering on scornful glare remaining on her face.

"Well... mother... you see, we both had started getting uuummm- _feelings_- for each other, but didn't really know we had them towards each other until... well.. do you remember how I said Jak had a Dark Eco & Light Eco powers?" I ask shakily, trying to lead my mother into the reveal as gently as possible. Seeing my mother nodd, I can't help but squeeze Jak's hand, to which he squeezes back.

"I'll tell them what happened if you want," Jak suggests softly, no doubt seeing my nervousness.

"No, it's alright, besides, you weren't there for the main part," I say with a nervous, joking laugh, trying to lift the tension before I continue with the explanation.

"Well, um.. I invited Jak over because Sparx was out collecting more food for himself & I knew I'd be bored & would want someone to talk to, & while I was getting him a cup of water, he went to sit on my couch. Well, apparently my scent had set off his Dark Eco alter that he got from the fact he had those powers, & um... Jak turned into Dark, then told me how Jak felt, &... yeah..." I draw out, not really wanting to explain what had happened between Dark & me.

"You're not telling us something, Meldalvyna. Spit it out," my mother says, giving me her famous 'or else' look. Looking down in embarassment, I continue shakily, a blush rushing to my scaled cheeks.

"Well... uh... Dark started licking me, &-"

"Licking you?" Cynder interrupts, a disbelieving, weirded-out look on her face while my step-father gains the same expression, Sparx bursting into laughter in his seat.

"You two never told me Dark licked you!" Sparx laughs, almost falling backwards in his tiny bench.

"You knew about this?!" my mother asks, whipping her head at him, still in complete, utter shock.

"Ye-hahaha... yes... apparently after turning back into Jak, who was worried about his dark side hurting Meldalvyna, Meldalvyna kissed Jak, & I caught the two making out when I came home!" Sparx giggles, trying to contain his laughter once he sits back up, making my already huge blush even worse.

"Is that true, Meldalvyna?" Spyro asks, a curious look spread across his face.

"Yes, it is," I answer truthfully, looking over to Jak, who also had a heavy blush on his face, rubbing the back of his neck with his opposite hand. Looking back up, I notice Spyro & Cynder looking at each other, whispering something I couldn't pick up on between them & flicking their gazes between Jak, me, & each other.

"What are they saying?" Jak asks me, leaning his head close to my own. I shrug in response, not able to hear anything more than mumbles from my parents. After a few moments, my mother seems to come to some sort of agreement with my step-father, Spyro appearing to be the winner of some arguement.

"You two wished to talk to us together in order to ask for our acceptance?" my step-father asks when they turn back to us.

"Yes, that is exactly why," Jak replies before I could answer myself, a smile on his face.

"Well then, we accept your relationship, but I will warn you," Spyro begins, his voice becoming very serious, " even though I am usually very kind to all, that if you hurt my daughter, I WILL find you, & I WILL make you regret that decision if it should come to existence. Do you understand?"

"Yessir. If it comforts you, I never plan on doing something that cruel to your step-daughter, I promise you that," Jak replies, his tone just as serious, tipping his head downward in a half-nod. To Jak's answer, my step-father immediately perks up, a friendly smile spreading itself across his purple face.

"That is good to hear, have you eaten lunch yet Jak?" Spyro asks cheerily, the smile never leaving his face.

"Uh, dad, we can't stay. Chief of Arms Torn told us to start parol back up as soon as we were finished telling you about our relationship," I say before Jak can answer, not wanting Jak to learn we actually eat metalhead.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe some other time then," the purple dragon says, his happy expression falling slightly.

"Sure. Oh, actually it could be tomorrow. Meldalvyna met up with one of my friends, who happens to be Baroness Ashelin Praxis, & the Baroness was planning to meet with you & Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea tomorrow to discuss possible alliances between our two... uh... worlds, if that is alright?" Jak asks, remembering the last conversation I had with the Baroness. A surprised look overcomes my mother's, step-father's, & double step-uncle's faces.

"Oh... um... I would say yes, but we would need other officials of the Dragon Kingdom before we could start official business, & its a week's travel just to recieve & bring those officials to Haven City," Spyro replies, a thoughtful expression on his face, Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I'll let Baroness Ashelin know while Meldalvyna & I walk back to the city to continue our parol," Jak says with a smile on his face.

"Okay then, see you when we can settle on a date to meet, & Meldalvyna, be back home soon after you finish patrol today," the purple dragon king says, a light smile on his face. Nodding back, Jak & I stand up from our seats & head to the door.

"Meldalvyna, one more thing," my mother says as soon as I open the door.

"Yes, mom?" I ask, closing the door. Suddenly, the familiar scent I had been smelling earlier comes back, & this time I realize the scent belongs to a guy I know, but haven't seen in a long time, though the name is still lost to me.

"Ah... never mind, go on, see you when you get home," Cynder says, dismissing whatever thought she had before.

"Okay, see you later everyone," I say over my shoulder as I close the door, Jak waving to them goodbye.

**Jak's POV**

"Yes... so, how did you two decide to 'get together,' exactly?" Cynder asks, an unamused, almost scornful glare on her face, which I swear is directed at me.

"Well... mother... you see, we both had started getting uuummm- _feelings_- for each other, but didn't really know we had them towards each other until... well.. do you remember how I said Jak had a Dark Eco & Light Eco powers?" Meldalvyna asks shakily, doubt nervous. Meldalvyna looks up at her mother, she sees her nodd with a scrutinizing look, & squeezes my hand for reassurance, to which I squeeze back.

"I'll tell them what happened if you want," I suggest trying to be more supportive for her, seeing Meldalvyna so tense & scared to answer her own mother making me upset. Meldalvyna looks to me & smiles lightly.

"No, it's alright, besides, you weren't there for the main part," Meldalvyna replies wirh a nervous laugh, trying to make a joke. As she turns her attention back to Cynder & Spyro, I notice both of them have an eyebrow quirked, but the expression immediately disappears when Meldalvyna faces them.

"Well, um.. I invited Jak over because Sparx was out collecting more food for himself & I knew I'd be bored & would want someone to talk to, & while I was getting him a cup of water, he went to sit on my couch. Well, apparently my scent had set off his Dark Eco alter that he got from the fact he had those powers, & um... Jak turned into Dark, then told me how Jak felt, &... yeah..." Meldalvyna draws out, obviously not wanting to explain what happened next. I feel a blush starting to crawl to my cheeks as the vague memory of what happened comes to mind.

"You're not telling us something, Meldalvyna. Spit it out," Meldalvyna's mother demands with a look that could be considered threatening. At this, Meldalvyna looks down between her legs & I see a blush forming on her black scales, turning her cheeks a dark, beautiful shade of purple.

"Well... uh... Dark started licking me, &-"

"Licking you?" Cynder interrupts, a disbelieving, weirded-out look on her face while her step-father gains an expression similar to his wife's, Sparx bursting bursting into laughter from his tiny, cushioned bench.

"You two never told me Dark licked you!" Sparx laughs, nearly falling backwards in his seat.

"You knew about this?!" Meldalvyna'e mother asks, still in utter shock at what she's just been told.

"**You know, the faces Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea makes are funny when she's surprised**," Dark chuckles, almost making me laugh myself, having to force down an amused grin.

"Ye-hahaha... yes... apparently after turning back into Jak, who was worried about his dark side hurting Meldalvyna, then Meldalvyna kissed Jak, & I caught the two making out when I came home!" Meldalvyna's double-step uncle replies giggling as he sits back up, trying to contain his laughter. As soon as the words exit his mouth, I feel a pang of embarassment & feel a blush beginning to take over my cheeks.

"Is that true, Meldalvyna?" Spyro asks, a curious look spread across his face. Feeling the blush get worse, I drop my gaze to the floor, & begin to rub the back of my neck with the hand that isn't holding Meldalvyna's.

"Yes, it is," Meldalvyna answers, an tone of truth to her voice. I feel her gaze on me for a second before it goes away. After a long second of awkward silence, I hear Spyro & Cynder begin to whisper at each other & peek up at the large dragons. As they whispered, their gaze shifts between Meldalvyna, me, & each other.

"What are they saying?" I ask my girlfriend, unable to decipher her parents' barely audible mumbles, to which she shrugs, unable to hear them herself. After a few moments of their quiet conversation, the Queen of Warfang seemingly comes to some sort of agreement with her husband, Meldalvyna's step-father appearing to be the victor of some arguement.

"You two wished to talk to us together in order to ask for our acceptance?" Spyro asks once their attention turns back to us.

"_You haven't really supported Meldalvyna all that much through this like you're supposed to_," Light says, a bored, suggesting tone to his stern-toned voice.

"Yes, that is exactly why," I reply to the King of Warfang before Meldalvyna can even get out a word, a light smile on my face to try to sway things Meldalvyna's & I's way.

"Well then, we accept your relationship, but I will warn you," Spyro begins, his voice becoming very serious, " even though I am usually very kind to all, that if you hurt my daughter, I WILL find you, & I WILL make you regret that decision if it should come to existence. Do you understand?"

"Yessir. If it comforts you, I never plan on doing something that cruel to your step-daughter, I promise you that," I reply with a tone just as serious, tiping my head downward in a half-nod, the thought of ever hurting Meldalvyna hurting my own heart. Suddenly, a large smile spreads across his lavendar-colored face, almost throwing me off guard.

"That is good to hear, have you eaten lunch yet Jak?" Spyro asks cheerily, the smile never leaving his face. Not having lunch yet, I think that it might be a good idea to have lunch with Meldalvyna's family for a sign of respect.

"Uh, dad, we can't stay. Chief of Arms Torn told us to start parol back up as soon as we were finished telling you about our relationship," Meldalvyna interjects before I could even answer, an almost concerned tone to her voice & a worried expression to her face. The expression throughs me off for a second, & I see Meldalvyna's step-father's expression fall a bit.

"Oh, okay then. Maybe some other time then," the purple dragon says, the happy tone to his voice faltering a little. The upset expression his face makes me feel guilty, & I can barely stand it, feeling how nice he wanted be.

"Sure. Oh, actually it could be tomorrow. Meldalvyna met up with one of my friends, who happens to be Baroness Ashelin Praxis, & the Baroness was planning to meet with you & Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea tomorrow to discuss possible alliances between our two... uh... worlds, if that is alright?" I ask, remembering the last time Meldalvyna & I saw Ashelin. A surprised look overcomes Spyro's, Cynder's, & Sparx's faces, more than likely not knowing that I'm friends with the Baroness.

"Oh... um... I would say yes, but we would need other officials of the Dragon Kingdom before we could start official business, & its a week's travel just to recieve & bring those officials to Haven City," Spyro replies, a thoughtful expression on his face, Cynder nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I'll let Baroness Ashelin know while Meldalvyna & I walk back to the city to continue our parol," I say with a smile, happy I could clear that problem up before I forget about it.

"Okay then, see you when we can settle on a date to meet, & Meldalvyna, be back home soon after you finish patrol today," the purple dragon king says, a light smile on his face. Nodding back, Meldalvyna & I stand from our seats & head for the door.

"Meldalvyna, one more thing," Meldalvyna's mother says as Meldalvyna opens the door.

"Yes, mom?" Meldalvyna asks while closing the door, turning around. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice one of Meldalvyna's nostrils twitch like she was smelling the air for something, an thoughtful look on her face.

"Ah... never mind, go on, see you when you get home," Cynder says, dismissing whatever thought she had before.

"Okay, see you later everyone," Meldalvyna says over her should while she pulls me outside as she closes the door. I wave goodbye to the building's inhabitants just before she closes the door, a smile on my face.

"So, what's up with the get-up?" Meldalvyna asks once we're a ways away from the door while I hook an arm around her side, a curious smile on her face.

"What do you mean? I thought I'd wear something a bit nicer for your parents today," I say with a sly smile, planning to tell her something she didn't know I did.

"Oh. But what about patrol, don't you have to wear the armor suit for safety?" Meldalvyna asks, looking at me with a curious gleam to her green eyes.

"Actually, after I dropped you off last night, I went back to the HQ & talked to Torn a little, & want to know what I convinced him to let us do?" I ask her, a devious grin on my face & a playful tone to my voice.

"Yes.." Meldalvyna replies, a small smile appearing on her face & an excited, curious shimmer in her eyes.

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm done telling Ashelin about the rearrangements," I say with a teasing tone, to which Meldalvyna sticks out her bottom lip. While taking out my communicator, I quickly lean forward & steal a kiss on Meldalvyna's bottom lip, taking her by surprise. With a smile from Meldalvyna, I call Baroness Praxis & tell her the news, then hang up.

"So, what did you convince Torn to do?" Meldalvyna asks as I put my communicator into my pocket, an almost impatient tinge to her voice.

"I convinced him to let us have the day off, with full pay," I tell her, a smile on my face when I see her response. A huge smile spreads across her face & she rushes me & wraps me into a tight hug, her wings drooped low, & her tail wrapped tightly around both my legs.

"Jak, you're the best," Meldalvyna says pulling away so that her face was only a few centimeters away from mine.

"No, _you are__,_ my lovely," I correct, giving her a kiss on the lips. As I kiss her, I feel her smile a little & her arms & tail tighten around me.

"My lovely? Is that one of the pet names you came up with for me?" Meldalvyna asks when after pulling away, her eyes half-lidded in bliss, a curious smile on his soft lips.

"Of course it is," I answer, a smile on my own face.

"So, what are the others?" Meldalvyna asks, a loving grin on her face.

"You're just going to have to wait & see," I reply with a devious smile on my face & a teasing tone. Meldalvyna playfully pushes me away with a laugh, a huge grin on her beautiful face. The rest of the walk goes in happy silence, my arm wrapped around her waist, until we reach the lock, that is.

"Wait, I don't have any spare clothes anywhere besides at home, _grrreeaaat_," Meldalvyna groans, remembering that she is still in her Freedom League armor. Stopping inbetween the Lock's doors, I look her over, deep in thought of what to do.

"**We could go to the place where the first time we needed clothes while Baron Praxis was still around that helped us, even though they knew about me. They even custom made the clothes... now, where was it?**" Dark ponders, Light not being able to help very much since he wasn't around then.

"Well, it was somewhere in the bazaar. I'd know it if I saw it, let's try there, if it's still standing, that is," I answer telepathically, trying to come up with the location of the clothes stand as well.

"Actually, I think I know a place where we could go to fix that, I'd just have look around the bazaar a little, because I don't remember exactly where it is," I say to Meldalvyna as she hastily pulls up her hood, leading her through the remaining set of doors in the Lock & into the city.

"Really? Do you think the person that owns the place won't be afraid of me?" Meldalvyna asks me, a sceptic tone to her voice.

"Well, they gave me clothes while Baron Praxis was still around, which during that time I only had Dark, who was much harder to control back then, & he wasn't very forgiving when he fought, either. Everyone else wouldn't help me, but rather call me 'monster' or 'the Dark One', or just walk away as fast as possible, & the owners knew about Dark, but still helped me anyways," I answer, looking at Meldalvyna, a gentle smile on my face as I helped her onto my zoomer, which had been waiting outside the Lock while we talked to Spyro & Cynder.

"Oh, what do you mean by not very forgiving?" Meldalvyna asks, a sad, curious tone to her voice.

"I- I don't want to talk about that... but anyways, let's go find that shop if it's still up, I doubt they wouldn't help you," I say, trying to avoid the question as I get onto my custom-made, cobalt-blue zoomer.

"Okay, let's go then," Meldalvyna says, a sad tone to her voice as she wraps her arms around my waist. Starting the zoomer, I take off, the ride in silence besides the sound of rushing wind.

"_You should have at least said something about it, it would strengthen our relationship with her_," Light says when I park just outside the bazaar, turning off my zoomer.

"I know, I just didn't want her to be afraid of Dark, she hasn't seen us mad yet," I respond to him as I hop down from the machine.

"**Even if she saw us mad, I promise I wouldn't hurt her**," Dark says, trying to defend himself as I help Meldalvyna down from the back of my vehicle.

"You know that's not what I meant, Dark. Back then, you didn't care how many innocent people got in the way while you fought, you still cut through them," I retort angrily, making my point.

"**You know I'm not like that anymore**," Dark defends, his tone angry, but I swear I could hear a bit of hurt in it too.

"Meldalvyna, you ready to go?" I ask after giving her after giving her forehead a light kiss, ignoring Dark's plead of innocence. To my luck, both Dark & Light remain quiet.

"Yeah, lead the way, Jak," Meldalvyna responds as I wrap an arm around her shoulder. Not very long later, I finally find the shop I'm looking for.

Walking into to the small store, I see a man at the counter in his mid-thirties, wiping the surface with a white rag. The man's hair was a dark brown, with a few light strips of grey in his hair. The man looks up & at me, his face twisting into recognition once he sees me, then into one of curiosity as he looks at Meldalvyna.

"Well hello there, it's been a while since I've last seen you, eh... sorry for callin' you this, but I can't remember your name... Dark One, & who might this be?" the man asks with a friendly smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Meldalvyna's posture turn rigid when the man called me Dark one.

"Oh, it's alright, I've gotten used to it, the name's Jak. This is my friend Meldalvyna, we were hoping you could help her out in the clothes catagory," I answer quickly, a smile on my face. Quickly glancing to the side, I see Meldalvyna's posture relax, to my relief.

"Why hello there, Meldalvyna, what is it I could help you with?" the man asks cheerily as he comes out from behind the counter & shakes Meldalvyna's hand.

"Well, you see, I'm not exactly... normal," Meldalvyna replies, her voice getting quieter near the end of her sentence in self-consciousness.

"Well, neither exictly is your friend here, but I'm guessing you mean in a different way. Why don't you take down your hood so I can get a good look at ya'?" the owner of the shop asks politely, a blissfully unaware smile on his face as to what he was about to see underneath Meldalvyna's hood.

"Oh-okay, but please, don't scream, or be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you," Meldalvyna replies, grabbing at her hood. The man gives a confused look at the both of us as Meldalvyna slowly pulls down her hood. The shop owner's face contorts into one of horror as her hood falls, then turns to an expression of disturbed caution.

"Uh... you were right about not being normal... um... what other monstr... I mean, uh, 'abnormalities,' do you have?" he asks with a tone of shock once his innitial surprise wanes. As he spoke, I can't help but feel offended by his remarks about Meldalvyna, she is beautiful as she is.

"Jak, will you help me with my cloak?" Meldalvyna asks shyly as she turns to me, a hopeful gleam in her eye. With a nodd, I walk over & grab the cloth that goes over her wings as she unbuttons the front of her cloak. Lifting up, I help her wings out of the cloak's casing as she pulls her arms out of the cloak's sleeves. Taking the cloak off her hands, I fold it neatly as we turn back to the shop owner with finality, Meldalvyna wiggling her wings & tail around a little.

"Uh, okay... before I take your measurements, though, may I ask, what exactly are you?" the man asks, a look of curiosity on his slightly wrinkled face, gone was the look of horror from before, to my pleasure. Meldalvyna's face pulls into one of surprised caution.

"I-I'm a hybrid between a creature known as a dragon, & a human. My father was human, & my mother is a dragoness," Meldalvyna replies, a tone of worry to her voice. The man gains an expression that clearly said 'oh' as the information sunk in, the smile returning to his face.

"You know, when I was little, I remember my mother telling me stories about dragons & how we once lived on the same world before the time of the precursors, but one day, for the safety of man-kind, a very powerful dragon gathered all the other dragons on one half of the planet & split the earth in half, but left a link that both dragons & humans could use to travel back & forth between the two half worlds. I guess with you here, those weren't just stories, but actual events" the man says while walking around Meldalvyna, looking at her where her wings & tail began & taking her measurements.

"Actually, that is exactly what happened, Meldalvyna told me one of the first days we knew each other," I say, remembering being told the same story by Meldalvyna. The man looks between us, a surprised look on his face.

"Well, then, I never would have thought those stories to be true. Anyways miss, all that is left is for you to decide how you want your outfit, & uh... Jak, you can come along too to the back if you like to look at the color selection," the man suggests, motioning to the back.

Fifteen minutes later, Meldalvyna's entire outfit is figured out & the shop owner tells us to come back in a day or two to get the finished product since Meldalvyna was a special case, or else he would've had it done in two hours. Meldalynva had picked out the 'sexier' style of womens' clothes, choosing to have a dark leaf green, form-fitting belly shirt with white stripes down the sides to contrast with her black & red underbelly, so it would look like her stomach was part of the shirt's design. She also chose a dark, cobalt blue jean jacket that came with an optionally detatchable cloak & hood that slides over her wings with matching form-fitting pants that had silver belts & zippers that would match her silver combat boots she already had back at her home.

Spending the rest of the day walking around the city & stopping at the Naughty Ottsel to cool warm up, as it was cold out, we stay next to each other, either holding hands or one of my arms around Meldalvyna's shoulder. Joking & laughing the nearly the entire time. Nightfall came extremelly quickly, & I had to bring her home.

Walking up to the outside of her house, I caught sight of the ever-visible Sparx buzzing towards the front door of the house, his little yellow form emitting an ever brighter yellow glow. More than likely hearing our approaching footsteps, Sparx looks up at us & smiles.

"Hey Mel, is see you brought Jak, are you planning on something having to do with him & a bed or something along those lines?" Spax says bluntly, a teasing smile on his insect face. If I was a normal person, I wouldn't have noticed the huge blush that currently spread itself across Meldalvyna's face while one blossomed on my own, thankfully, I have Dark Eco powers.

"NO! Jak was just walking me home is all," Meldalvyna retorts, the blush never leaving her face & a high-pitched, embarassed tone to her voice. Sparx simply laughs while I continue to walk my girlfriend to the door of her home, the now more recognizable scent of her other family members filling my senses, as well as one mystery one, but it definately smelt feline, a big one at that.

"Anyways, someone is waiting for you inside Meldalvyna, & he wants to meet you too, Jak. Cynder & Spyro have told him as much as they know about you, so it's probably a good thing you're here," Sparx says fluttering off, a mysterious tone to his voice that left me worried & confused. Meldalvyna's eyes widen a little as she quickens her pace to the door, dragging me along. Once at the door, Meldalvyna immediately throws the slab of wood to the side & drags me through the entrance, where I get yet another feeling of what it's like being Daxter's height, where everything you once thought was small is now your height & larger.

In the room standing near Meldalvyna's family's kitchen table is a huge, bipedal cat wearing a red-tinted, hooded cloak & tunic, a huge, wooden recurve bow strung over it's shoulder with a quiver full of equally large arrows, red cloth guantlets with matching sock-like wrappings around its feet & ankles, little tufts of white fur sticking off its ankles. The thing is, for one, as tall as Sig, but leaner & faster looking, & has yellow & white fur, with black ringlets like a muse speckled over it's yellow fur, & a long tail. The thing turns its head towards us, & I can finally see the details of its face. The feline's ears are black, & had white tufts of fur inside them, as well as white tufts at the back of it's jaw bone like, not unlike Daxter does. The white fur on it's face starts on the lower jaw & continues down it's neck underneath it's tunic, & has black stripes on it's head, as well as over it's eyes that follows the ridge of it's snout & ends under the ridge of it's eyebrow, its eyes a dark, forest green, & its pupils round instead of slits.

"Hunter!" Meldalvyna yells excitedly once she sees him, rushing him & wraps him up in a hug, leaving me at the door in shock, "Hunter, this is Jak, Jak, this is an old family friend, Hunter!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Well, here we go, yet another little cliff-hanger to keep you readers interested! While I wrote this chapter, I had a great idea of how to get you readers involved with the story. Yes, that's right, **I FOUND A WAY TO GET YOU GUYS INVOLVED WITH THE STORY, & ITS REALLY SIMPLE!** IF YOU READERS WOULD LIKE, WITH MY PERMISSION, I'LL LET YOU DRAW MY OC MELDALVYNA & OTHER OCs AS THEY APPEAR IN THE STORY! **I'd love to see your renditions of my character, so if you have a deviantart & would like to draw Meldalvyna, please, ask in the reviews, & if I say yes to you next chapter, go ahead & do it, as long as you leave a link for it in the end in a review! **Anyways, I'd still like to know if I should get an account of my own, so please do that too. Anyhow, here's Tigre, signing off until next time!

Publisher: Sorry Tigre, but I didn't check my E-mail until this morning due to the fact that I haven't had the time to check it lately.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: Hello everybody! First of all, I'd like to thank Zero the Fox for the review & the bit of advice! For anyone else that reads this story, you should check out his stories (but don't leave me behind!), he is quite a good writer! I would also like to thank IDRF for favoriting this here story. Now, for the appropriate credits... **Stuff I own: Plot & OCs; Stuff I DON'T own: Any characters that aren't OCs, music I use in these chapters, & the places these characters live in.** Also, in this chapter I mention another OC, but he doesn't really come in until much.. MUCH later. Anywho... ON WITH THE STORY! Also MAJOR SPOILER ALERTS FOR JAK X COMBAT RACING & JAK AND DAXTER THE LOST FRONTIER IN JAK'S POV!

* * *

><p><strong>Meldalvyna's POV<strong>

"Anyways, someone is waiting for you inside Meldalvyna, & he wants to meet you too, Jak. Cynder & Spyro have told him as much as they know about you, so it's probably a good thing you're here," Sparx hints, a smile on his face & an edge of mystery to his voice as he flies off.

"_Wait, that scent from earlier... could it be..._," My thoughts tick off, thoughts of who this mystery person is going through my head. I know it is male, & someone I know, but definitely not a dragon, so that excludes my buddy Cole. As the list of people who can fit this list shortens in my mind, I rush up to the door & fling in open, pulling Jak along by the hand. Rushing down the stairs & down to the landing in the room, I see Cheif Hunter standing next to our kitchen table looking around our kitchen until we burst through the door, his feline head turning in our direction, smiling when he catches sight of me standing in the door.

"Hunter!" I yell out excitedly while rushing the bipedal cheetah-man, letting go of Jak's hand, wrapping him up in a tight, friendly hug.

"Hunter, this is Jak, Jak, this is an old family friend, Hunter!" I exclaim, turning to Jak with excitement while I unwrap myself, only to see Jak still standing near the door, a look of fading shock on his face.

"Oh... uh... hello Hunter," Jak says after a small, almost unnoticable shake of his head, a slightly disbelieving tone to his voice, walking up & holding his hand out for a greeting.

"Hello Jak, I've heard quite a lot about you from Cynder & Spyro," Hunter greets back with a smile on his face & a friendly tone, shaking Jak's hand while he speaks.

"So I've heard from Sparx before I came in," Jak returns, his cautious smile & scent turning into a trustworthy one. Walking away from Hunter, I return to Jak's side, wrapping one of his hands around my own.

"Yes, especially Cynder, she is quite fond of you," Hunter says next, a truthful, happy smile on his face, "which is quite an accomplishment for someone she doesn't know very well, also considering you are dating Meldalvyna."

"_Wait, mom likes Jak, I had no idea... wait, she could have been just telling Hunter that..._" I think to myself, Hunter's revelation surprising me, but also making me scrutinize what he said. Looking to the side, I notice Jak's face pulling into one of surprise as well, his scent matching his expression.

"Cynder doesn't mind me, or the fact I'm dating her daughter? She's never made it seem like she liked me, or me being with Mel," Jak chuckles bitterly, a smirk tugging up one side of his lips into a grim smile, crossing his arms over his chest while he speaks, his eyes scrutinizing the information he heard.

"She's always been hard to tell what she's actually feeling, she hides it so well, even Spyro has trouble telling sometimes, & he's her husband," Sparx says suddenly from behind us, causing everyone's attention to whip towards them in surprise, no one having noticed him come through the door. Jak grunts in response, his bitter smirk unmoving. I nodd in agreement with Sparx, knowing that to be be true about my mother, looking at Jak, trying to convince him of this one fact.

"I have known both Cynder & Spyro since they were younger than Meldalvyna in age, & I can tell when they are with-holding something from me just by hearing their voice. I promise you that what I tell you is not a lie, Jak," Hunter says, dipping his chin down in a serious expression, his green eyes slits of seriousness. Jak nodds his head in understanding, the angry smirk on his face falling, though the bitterness of his emotion still permeates him.

"I see I am being spoken about, rather harshly, as it would seem," my mother's voice sounds from the hallway, & I notice Jak blanch when he catches sight of my mother standing just inside the living room, an unamused, almost hurt expression on her face, eyes shimmering in the emotion.

"Eh-heh, how much of that did you hear, Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea?" Jak asks shakily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Most of it, I do believe. What Hunter says is true, I _am_ quite fond of you, Jak, & it pains me to know you have doubts, though I do understand where you get it, & I wish to make ammends to those doubts. So, Jak, if you would please have a walk with me, alone?" Cynder asks, her tone full of truth, & her eyes displaying a tad of hurt as she speaks, though it sounded more like a command than a request.

"Um... sure," Jak responds, his gaze flicking to me before he leaves with my mother, the scent of his nervousness overtaking his normal scent. Staring at the door a few moments after Jak leaves in worry, I run up to my room & look out the window, to see that Cynder speaking to Jak while they walked the path leading to the small looking pond Spyro & I had built behind our house when I was little, Jak looking intently up at her at steady & down at the ground intervals, trying to avoid going off the path or tripping over the few roots that stuck up from the ground.

Watching until they turned a corner to where I can no longer see them, I turn back to my room & start walking to the door. Opening the door, I stop mid-swing to look into my room, feeling as if I was forgetting something.

"_What am I forgetting? I feel like I need something in here_," I think to myself, looking around my room for a clue. After searching around the room for a few seconds, my eyes land on my painting eisel, which still held the painting of Jak, & the answer to my question flashes into my mind.

"_Oh yeah, I was going to show this to Jak! I wonder how he's going to react_," I think to myself, a happily curious smile on my face, "_actually, I wonder how good he is, he said he drew me, too_." Continuing from my room & trotting down the stairs, I see Hunter sitting on a new pile of pillows made up of a mixture of a few pillows from each of my parents' pile of pillows, reclined & obviously drifting to sleep.

Silently, I tip-toe over to my couch & sit down to recline a little myself. Slowly, I feel myself begin to fall asleep, just barely keeping myself awake, my eyes drifting closed & snapping open repeatedly as the time goes on. On my last strands of conciousness from five minutes of sitting motionless, Jak & my mother step through the front door, scaring Hunter & me into full awareness, only for Hunter to fall back to sleep. Looking to the two, I see friendly smiles on both of their faces. Jak, looking to me, walks over & plops down next to me, the smile never leaving his face. Looking behind him, I notice Cynder walking down the hallway toward her & my step-father's room.

"So, what did you two talk about that's made you so smiley?" I ask Jak after shrugging off a yawn. Leaning back, he drapes his arms over the back of the loveseat, scooting over to be closer to me.

"Turns out your mother & I have a few things in common, & it also turns out she's got a strange sense of humor that I kinda like. That & your step-dad invited me over for a fire-roasted dinner," Jak replies, dropping the arm draped on the couch behind me down onto my shoulder, pulling me to his chest. I can't help but to get a slight feel of panic when he mentioned dinner, fearing that the main-course would be some form of metalhead meat, but ignoring the urge to ask if Spyro told him _what_ he was cooking.

"What do you two have in common, then?" I ask instead with a pushed smile, forcing myself to go against what I wanted to ask while snuggling up against him, though I remain tense.

"Well, we both were made into 'monsters' by someone corrupt, we were both saved from becoming worse than that by someone we still trust, we've both done things we aren't proud of & rather not have anyone know about those things, & we both have tough times trusting someone we feel that they weren't exactly 'good people' sometime in their past," Jak answers after a moment of thought, the smile only darkening for the tiniest portion of a second. Nodding, I can't help but wonder what things Jak could have done to be considered a 'bad' person in his past. Again, the question as to if my step-father told Jak what he was cooking makes another push to be asked.

"So, uh, did Spyro tell you what he'd be cooking for dinner?" I ask, giving into the pressure of my own conscience, trying to hide my nervousness.

"Yeah, he said he had a feeling I was going to show up, & decided to make some yakkow steaks in case I came over," Jak answers, not catching the anxiety in my voice, a light smile still on his face. Letting out a sigh of relief, I completely relax into Jak's side, the concern leaving me with the sigh, my head resting agianst the side of Jak's.

"Hzssst... what _was_ that?" Jak asks, hissing in pain & ripping his arm down & away from the back of my neck while grabbing at his bicep as I jump forward from his sudden movements. Shoving the hair away from the back of my neck after a second with the hand of his injured arm, Jak goes to look for what ever had hurt him.

"What happened?" I ask, worried about just how baddly Jak could be hurt.

"You just unintentionally stabbed me in the arm with the spikes on your neck, that's what," Jak replies with a slight grunt of pain. Looking behind me, I see one, two, three bloody holes in Jak's arm as he pulls his hand away from the injuries, each in the shape of my neck-spines, the blood soaking into his shirt as it dribbles out of his wounds & I can't help but gasp.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I blurt out, seeing the pain in Jak's face while grabbing at the spines, feeling them slick with his blood & pull them away from my neck to see the tips of my fingers coated in blood. Looking to his face, I see a pained smile creep across his lips as he nodds his head towards his arm, trying get me to look down at his arm.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Jak says, again motioning towards his injured arm with his chin. Pulling my gaze away from his face, I look back to the wound, only watch in amazement as the holes close up before me, the only evidence of an injury ever being there being the blood on his shirt & on the spines protruding off of the back of my neck.

"Before I got Light, Dark would always heal my wounds, but they'd leave a light scratch-like scar where the serious ones were. Now since I have both, I'm pretty hard to hurt & keep injured. Now, I've just have to be a bit more careful where I put any of my limbs," Jak says with a smile when I look up to his face while reaching his hand that belongs to the previously injured arm behind my neck. Slowly, he wipes each spine off with a seperate finger. Pulling his hand out from behind my neck, he looks between his pant leg & his bloody fingers, the look of thought spread across his face. Visibly coming to a decision, he licks the blood off his fingers, grinning devishly when he notices my wierded-out expression.

"You're weird, you know that?" I ask teasingly as he repeats the action with the bloody mess on his arm & his opposite hand, dropping his hands to his pant leg to wipe off his spit after cleaning his arm to his satisfactory, leaving only a blood-stained shirt, then grabs my bloodied hand & sucks the red, viscous fluid off my fingertips, an evil smile on his lips & looking into my eyes.

"Says the person who doesn't have an angry, psychotic, blood thirsty alter whose always argueing with an alter that's all about peace & harmony in their head," Jak replies with a smirk once finished with my fingertips, a scent of deviousness wafting from him in waves.

"Well, I know Dark isn't that way around from me, so far anyways, & I can tell Light is just as you describe him. Wait, is that what's going on when you kinda blank out & start looking like you're listening in on a conversation?" I ask, coming to a small realization. Jak's face pulls into one of small surprise for a split second only to return to a smile after a second.

"Yeah, but in my defense, it's kinda hard to concentrate on a conversation when there's already one going on inside your head," Jak chuckles softly while precariously draping his arm over my shoulders, careful of the spikes on my neck. Just as I relax into Jak's side again, Spyro comes bursting through the door with a happy smile on his face.

"Dinner's done! C'mon outside!" he shouts happily, looking to us & smiling even wider when he sees Jak & I so close together. He then walks into the kitchen as Cynder walks out of their hallway & into the kitchen herself to help Spyro.

"I see you two are indeed close," Hunter says with a suggestive tone standing up & stretching, a peaceful smile on his face when he looks in our direction. Jak & I stand together & begin to walk to the front door, Jak nodding to Hunter with a light smile as we pass by on our way outside to the fire pit, the scent of cooked meat guiding us to the site. The remainder of the night goes by in pleased laughter, Jak taking off to home near eleven at night leaving with a few steaks to bring home with him.

"_Crap! I forgot to show him the drawing & painting_!" I yell at myself, mentally kicking myself in the butt, my eyes having fallen on the forgotten work on the eisel of art as I set my things where I could get them for the next day's work, deciding to bring along the drawing I did of Jak.

**Jak's POV**

"Most of it, I do believe. What Hunter says is true, I _am_ quite fond of you, Jak, & it pains me to know you have doubts, though I do understand where you get it, & I wish to make ammends to those doubts. So, Jak, if you would please have a walk with me, alone?" Cynder asks, her tone full of truth, & I swear I see a tint of hurt in her eyes, though the question sounded more like a command.

"**I don't like the sound of this. Know what, you're on your own, man. Nice knowin' ya**," Dark says with a nervous laugh, a hint of fear in his normally deep, confident voice.

"Um... sure," I reply, trying my hardest to not sound nervous, though I knew Meldalvyna's mother could tell anyway. As I walk to the door in which Cynder is standing, I can't help but flick my gaze to Meldalvyna, a look of worry spread across her face, her green eyes wide with concern. As I approach the doorway, Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea steps to the side, allowing me to pass through, & waits until I catch up to walk even with her.

"What do I do? She hasn't said anything yet," I ask mentally, hoping to be answered by one of my Eco alters as we begin to walk to one of the sides of the house, following a small dirt path.

"_When she asks you a question, answer truthfully, & maybe we can learn something about her as well & become comfertable around her for it_," Light suggests with a sagely, all-knowing tone.

"I know you don't think I am fond of you, but I am, & that is because I believe we have similar plots to the stories about our pasts," she says as we reach the back of the house, flicking a soft gaze at me as I look between her & the ground, trying not to accidentally walk off the path or trip over the multiple roots sticking out of the ground.

"I remember Meldalvyna telling me that you were... uh... I can't remember her exact words, but something about being feared by a lot of other dragons," I say gently as I walk beside the large dragoness, trying not to offend her. Looking up to her, I see her face fully turn to me before returning her eyes to the path, her eyes full of surprise & sad regret.

"Yes, what she says is true. If it helps, I will tell you my past, in exchange for yours," Cynder says after a second while looking at me through her peripheral, the tone of her voice leading.

"Oh-okay, sure," I reply, my nervousness returning to me as the air around us becomes grim with tension.

"I'll go first," Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea says, looking back infront of us, a small pond coming into view. Stopping at the end of the pond, she looks down at the water & I look at her reflection to see a sad expression spread across her face. She sits down with a sigh, & I sit down next to her, looking into my own reflection.

"It all started before I hatched..."

As Cynder's story unfolds before me, I at first feel fear creep up my spine as she described her time under the control of the Dark Master Malefor, only for it to evolve into sympathy as she described how she was looked at after Spyro saved her from the evil purple dragon's grasp, her gaze never leaving the eyes of her own reflection. As her story comes to a close, I can tell my life's story won't even stand a chance against hers, but a promise is a promise.

"There it is," Meldalvyna's mother finishes, looking up from her reflection in the pond to look at me, "your turn, Jak." Looking to her, I can't help but give a sad half-smile. With a deep sigh, I turn my attention to my reflection, not wanting to see her reactions to my life's story.

"My story is a walk through the park compared to yours, but I guess it has some of what you'd consider bad parts..."

Beginning with my years in Sandover, I describe the island I lived on, the people I met & knew, & with how Daxter was once human, & how he became an ottsel, the fight for not only Sandover as I knew it, but the entire, unknown world with Gol & Maia & the Lurkers, & how I won against them without directly killing anyone or anything, all at the age of 15.

Second, I tell of how I arrived in Haven, my two years of torture in a prison getting injected with Dark Eco, how Daxter broke me out of that prison, me nearly killing him with Dark's first appearance, how I fought for the Underground, my bitter hatred for Baron Praxis & Erol, how Dark had a caused me to almost go insane with his anger & blood-thirst several times, & how I defeated Baron Praxis & MetalKor at the age of 17.

Next, I tell of how after saving the city, Veger & the Council throw me out into the wastelands a year later, where I fight for my right to live in Spargus, the war between the combined forces of the KG & Metalheads against all of Haven, the arrival of the Dark Makers allied with Cyber-Errol, my acquirement of Light, & how I defeated Veger, the KG, the Metalheads, Dark Makers, & Cyber-Errol while also meeting the Precursors, & learning I was actually _the_ Mar at 18 years old. Hearing Cynder's disbelieving laugh at Daxter turning out to actually being a god, I can't help but grin a little bit, a sad grimace having taken over my face as I told my story.

Then I tell of my poisoning in Kras City, my racing against professional racers such as Razor, UR-86, & G.T. Blitz, who turned out to be Mizo, & the betrayal of Rayn who was the deceased Krew's daughter & the heir to being the family's crime lord, all while I was only 19.

Finally, I tell of my adventures at the Brink, starting off with the Eco storms, Keira's & my trip to try to figure out why the Eco was becoming unstable around the world, my not being able to reach Dark or Light without the risk of death, the not-exactly nice meeting of Captain Pheonix & his crew, meeting Skyheed & the Aeropans, the multiple aerial battles, seeing Daxter's Dark Eco alter, learning that Skyheed was actually a villain trying to take over the world using the Eco core of the planet & also had a Dark Side of his own, though it was larger than my own (by a LOT), & he had control over it, & the defeat of Skyheed at the cost of Phoenix's life at the age of 20.

"Then a few months later, I meet your daughter, Sparx, Spyro, you, & now Hunter," I finish with a forced smile & an airy chuckle. Taking my eyes off my reflection, I look up to see Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea staring at me, a look of slight surprise on her large, arrowhead-shaped face.

"I knew we had something in common," she says after a second of silence, "I knew you had quite the story, but I think yours actually outdoes mine." Standing up with the intention to stretch, I discover both my legs had long fallen asleep as my face connects with the dirt with a loud & solid thud, Meldalvyna's mother bursting into laughter behind me.

"Well that sucked, at least I didn't fall in the water," I say as I role over to lay on my back, a grin coming to my face from Cynder's contagious laughter, wiping the dirt & sand off my face.

"If you had, I wouldn't have only laughed at you, I would've _pointed_ & laughed," she says after calming down a little. Smiling, I sit back up to stare at her, a laughing growl escaping my throat.

"Well aren't you just the most nurturing mother ever, Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea," I say with a fake growl, the smile still on my face.

"Why thank you, Jak. Where's my reward & check, then?" Meldalvyna's mother asks with a teasing tone as I shakily stand up, trying not to face-plant again.

"It'll be here in a week, Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea," I answer sarcastically, going along with her tease. Cynder laughs again, the sound loud & true.

"No need for that, Jak," she says after her laughter dies down, a purely entertained smile on her face.

"No need for what?" I ask, not understanding what she meant. The laughing smile on her face morphs into one of a mother, her eyes following suit.

"No need to call me Mrs. Jonathan Elindrea anymore, that was before I could fully trust you with my daughter. Please, call me Cynder for now on," she replies, the motherly smile never leaving her face.

"Alright then, Cynder," I say with a smile, turning around to head back to the house, Cynder following suit. Before we can start our way back, though, Spyro comes into view, the ever-present smile on his face growing once he catches sight of us, & comes to stand infront of us.

"There you two are! What've you two been up to?" he asks, a curious smile on his face.

"Just telling each other our stories, & laughing at this one here," Cynder says, motioning at me with a nod of her head. Spyro's smile pulls into an expression of confusion, looking to me for an explanation.

"I my legs fell asleep while we were eachother about ourselves, & I ended up falling on my face when I tried to stand. After that we started joking around," I say, answering Meldalvyna's step-father's unspoken question.

"Ooookay then. We're having fire-roasted yakkow steaks, & I had a feeling you'd be coming over this evening to drop off Meldalvyna, so I made them incase you were hungry, so, would you like to join us for dinner?" Spyro asks, a freindly smile on his purple face.

"Sure, why not," I reply with a smile & a raised eyebrow, slightly weirded-out by his forwardness for me to eat dinner with them.

"Alright! I'll set up a seat near the fire pit for you," Spyro says with a happy smile, turning to walk a different path than the one Cynder & I took.

"I know, he's a bit overly-freindly, but hey, better than how I usually act around new faces," Cynder says softly with a light smile, already just before the corner of the front of the crumbling house.

"Nah, you're alright, Cynder. Just have to get to know you, is all," I say as we round the corner, heading towards the door. The remainder of the walk goes in pleasant silence, us both passing through the door with smiles on our faces. Looking around the large living room with the smile still on my face, I catch sight of Meldalvyna on the couch, an expression that said she'd been startled, the evidence of drowsiness on her face, & notice Hunter asleep on a pile of pillows. Walking over as Cynder walks to somewhere else in the building, I drop down next to her, the freindly smile never leaving my face.

"So, what did you two talk about that's made you so smiley?" Meldalvyna asks after shrugging off a yawn. Taking a second before I answer her, I scoot closer to her & drape my arms on the back of the couch while leaning back.

"Turns out your mother & I have a few things in common, & it also turns out she's got a strange sense of humor that I kinda like. That & your step-dad invited me over for a fire-roasted dinner," I reply, recalling the short laughter I shared with Cynder only moments ago while dropping the arm that rested behind Meldalvyna onto her shoulders & pulling her to me. As I pull her to my chest, I notice a flash of panic cross her face, only for it to be replaced by a forced smile.

"**She's worrying about something you said, I wonder what it could be**," Dark speaks up, scaring me a little, since both he & Light hadn't said a thing during the entire conversation with Cynder.

"What do you two have in common, then?" Meldalvyna asks while snuggling up against me, though I could tell from her forced smile & tense form that it wasn't what she wanted to ask.

"Well, we both were made into 'monsters' by someone corrupt, we were both saved from becoming worse than that by someone we still trust, we've both done things we aren't proud of & rather not have anyone know about those things, & we both have tough times trusting someone we feel that they weren't exactly 'good people' sometime in their past," I answer after a second of recalling Cynder's & my similarities, my smile slipping into a grimace for the tiniest portion of a second before I could stop it. Meldalvyna nodds at the information, a flash of curiousity zipping through her eyes before she gains an expression that suggested her coming to a decision.

"So, uh, did Spyro tell you what he'd be cooking for dinner?" Meldalvyna asks calmly, though the tension in her body doesn't leave her.

"_I do believe her anxiety comes from the prospect of what Spyro might have cooked, due to how she asked that question_," Light suggests with a thoughtful tone.

"Yeah, he said he had a feeling I was going to show up, & decided to make some yakkow steaks in case I came over," I answer with a light smile, trying to let on that I didn't know she was nervous. Meldalvyna lets out a sigh of relief as she completely relaxes into my side, the side of her head resting against my own, proving Light's theory correct. As Meldalvyna relaxes the back of her neck onto my bicep, I feel three extremely sharp objects stab into my upper arm.

"Hzssst... what _was_ that?" I ask with a hiss of pain, ripping my arm down & away from the back of Meldalvyna's neck as she jumps forwards in surprise while I clasp my opposite hand around the injured muscle to stop it from bleeding worse than it probably already was. Using the hand of my injured arm, I shove Meldalvyna's hair out from behind her neck in search of what just stabbed me.

"What happened?" Meldalvyna asks with a worried tone as I catch sight of what had injured me. Four spikes run down the back of her neck in order of descending length, the three longest slick with my blood.

"You just unintentionally stabbed me in the arm with the spikes on your neck, that's what," I reply with a small grunt. As I pull my hand away from my arm to get a look at the wounds, Meldalvyna turns her head to see for herself. She gasps when she catches sight of the three bloody holes in my arm, each hole dribbling blood, where it gets soaked into my shirt.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Meldalvyna blurts while reaching towards the spines on the back of her neck with one of her hands, feeling the spikes covered in blood with her fingers, & pulls them from behind her to see the tips of her fingers coated in my blood. Looking up to me, a worried expression overtakes her entire face & seeps into her eyes, only for me to smile, though not without pain, as I feel the effects of the Light Eco in my body starting to work, motioning with my chin for her to look.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I say, nodding towards my injuries again, trying to get her to look so she wouldn't miss it. Meldalvyna takes the hint, turning her head to my bicep, & her expression of worry fades into one of awe & wonder as she watches the holes in my arm close up before her eyes, the only evidence of an injury being my still-fresh blood soaking my arm.

"Before I got Light, Dark would always heal my wounds, but they'd leave a light scratch-like scar where the serious ones were. Now since I have both, I'm pretty hard to hurt & keep injured. Now, I've just have to be a bit more careful where I put any of my limbs," I explain with a smile while reaching behind Meldalvyna's neck with the hand that belongs to the previously injured arm, wiping each spike clean of blood with a different finger.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do now? I can't just wipe it off on my pants, it'll stain," I ask myself mentally as I pull my hand away from her neck-spines, realizing the dilemma I just got myself into, looking between my bloody fingers, hand, arm & white pant legs, trying to come to a solution.

"_Why not wash it off?_" Light suggests, trying to be helpful. Though, I don't really want to get up, so instead I listen for Dark's response.

"**Or you could lick it off so you don't have to get up. Besides, you & I both know blood doesn't taste **_**all that bad**_," Dark suggests with an audible smirk, refrencing to the many times I've woken up from his control with a mixture of my own & someone else's blood in my mouth. Deciding to go with Dark's suggestion, I lick the blood off of my fingers. Looking to Meldalvyna in the process, I notice a creeped-out look on her face & can't help but grin devishly at her.

"You're weird, you know that?" Meldalvyna asks with a teasing tone as I begin to lick my opposite hand & arm clean. When that job is done, I wipe my hands dry of spit on my pant legs. With an evil smile, I grab Meldalvyna's hand that had my blood on her fingers & put each fingertip in my mouth to suck of the blood one at a time, staring into her eyes the entire time.

"Says the person who doesn't have an angry, psychotic, blood thirsty alter whose always argueing with an alter that's all about peace & harmony in their head," I reply with a smirk once I let go of Meldalvyna's hand.

"Well, I know Dark isn't that way around from me, so far anyways, & I can tell Light is just as you describe him. Wait, is that what's going on when you kinda blank out & start looking like you're listening in on a conversation?" Meldalvyna asks suddenly, her question taking me off guard for a portion of a split second.

"Yeah, but in my defense, it's kinda hard to concentrate on a conversation when there's already one going on inside your head," I reply with a light chuckle while I drape my arm over her shoulders again, this time being cautious of where exactly I put my arm. Just as Meldalvyna relaxes into my side, Spyro comes bursting through the front door with an ever-present smile on his face.

"Dinner's done! C'mon outside!" he shouts happily, looking to us & smiling even wider when he sees Meldalvyna & I sitting so close to one another as he walks into the kitchen. Soon after, Cynder walks out of the hallway next to the entrance to the kitchen & into the kitchen itself to help Spyro.

"I see you two are indeed close," Hunter says with a suggestive tone standing up & stretching, a peaceful smile on his face when he looks in our direction. Meldalvyna & I stand together & begin to walk to the front door. As I pass by, I nodd to Hunter in respect with a slight smile on our way to the where the yakkow steaks were being cooked, the scent of the roasting meat guiding us to the site. The remainder of the night is spent talking & laughing until the stars have long since risen. Near eleven, I leave so I'm not exhausted the next morning, promising to attend another dinner with the family of dragons, a giant dragonfly, & their bipedal feline family friend, bringing a few of the uneaten yakkow steaks home with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Thank the Precursors, Jak & Cynder are finally comfertable around each other! Anyways, I FINALLY GOT PERMISSION TO GET MY VERY OWN ACCOUNT OF ! So, with that, I should be getting it soon, & the story will be transferred to my account. I'll let you guys know when I get it all settled! Fun fact of the day: remember the yakkows from Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy? Well guess what, **THEY ARE REAL! **Yep, you heard (well, actually read) it right, yakkows are real, only they are spelt **yak cow** instead of yakkow. No joke, look it up on da Google's! Tigre out, for now!

Publisher: Well it's been a blast foalks and I can't wait to see what Tigre comes up with on her own Fanfiction account.


	26. Authors note

Hello to all my readers & guest readers! I am here to tell you two very important things...

1.) I FINALLY have my OWN ACCOUNT! Ain't that great?! Anyways... here are the consequences though (*tears up a little*), which is number two...

2.) Of Two Worlds will be continued on my new account.

My account name is **tigerdj98** & is all nice & caught up with this one here. **There are very miniscule changes to the overall story & characters. **

**Change 1: **Meldalvyna's age - she is no longer 22, but is now 19 (about to be 20) due to Jak's age in Jak X Combat Racing, which is 19, making him around 20 in my story.

**Change 2: **Slight change to dialogue - a change of non-explicit dialogue to slightly explicit dialogue, but not a whole lot (like the f-word & the "beaver's house" words taking the place of some of the original words...

Well, that is it... nothing more to say, except that Chapter 26 should be up on my account sometime before or on the 22nd of this month... Tigre (now tigerdj98) signing off for one last time... see you guys there, I hope!

**Change 3: **My bad I almost forgot to tell you all that the rating has been changed to M and please give me some more room to write. I can't really do constant updates after a set perood of time.


End file.
